A Hundred Unseen Moments
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: FanFic 100 Challenge. Pairing: Sam/John. Mostly friendship with pre-ship, evolving into actual ship. Most will be humor, but all genres will be involved. Drabbles mostly.‘What happens when an irresistible charmer meets an inaccessible persona'
1. Beginnings

_Ah yes, The FanFic 100 challenge. While I am loath to use LJ (Don't even have an account) the concept of FanFic 100 has always intrigued me. So on my own I'll do the hundred and perhaps apply later. It'll mostly be short drabbles but a few will be longer. I'm thinking of mostly writing tags and behind the scenes stuff, like stuff that happens while the show emphasises on the others._

_I'm choosing Sam and John as a pairing, most will be just friend and pre-ship, but a few will go into shippy goodness as time goes on. While I'll concentrate of humor, I'm anticipating action, angst, drama, and yes, romance. For those who have read my stuff you'll see a bit of recycled material but it's only there because I enjoyed writing it :D_

_**So to Start!**_

**Prompt:**_** 001 Beginnings**_

---------------------------------------

_A/N: I always did wonder how John gave Sam that stolen basket of Fruit in Reunion. I figure this is close enough :P I also noticed that on the Balcony scene, they seemed pretty comfortable with each other in one of the only scenes they have with each other. (She calls him John repeatedly, seems pretty comfy to me.) so I explain that as well._

----------------------------------------

The entire gate room staff had gathered, even people who weren't on duty had arrived to welcome their new Base Commander. Sheppard looked around with some slight pride at the Marines, Air Force staff, and even civilian scientists all gathering around. As he went down the stairs he saw Rodney walking up with a basket of… something.

John furrowed his brow and scoffed. "What's that?"

Rodney turned to him as he walked, and replied with a slight air of superiority. "It's a selection of fruits from the various worlds we trade with; I thought it'd be thoughtful."

John knew it was, but he'd heard plenty of stories about Rodney and their new Base Commander, their arguments and heated non-chemistry was something of a Stargate Legend. So John decided he'd rather spare his friend the humiliation of fumbling such a great move. "Try lame."

Rodney became condescending, daring Sheppard to reply. "Really? What would you suggest?"

John shrugged around, trying to look innocent. "You know, maybe some Flowers, you could brighten up her quarters." Flowers _were_ a good move, but it was so common and showed a lack of real thought. Of course he knew Rodney wouldn't catch on.

Rodney digested it, and having seen Sheppard have such an easy time with women, decided to act on the advice. "Hmm Flowers…" He figured it would be nicer, and even show some semblance of care. Rodney looked to the medic next to him and handed the fruit basket to him as the Stargate powered up. "Here take this… and go."

The man shook his head, and made a grumbling noise. Sheppard made sure to see who it was and where he'd gone. The gate was already powered up and the event horizon splashed out with a great turbulence. The pool shimmered as it flattened, and Sheppard watched as the new CO came through. He and Rodney gave each other one last look before seeing the CO step through.

Sheppard had seen a lot of CO's take charge of their bases, and very rarely was he actually impressed. But when he saw Colonel Samantha Carter step through the gate, not even showing any feeling of the cold that passing through it created, John had to admit she was as tough as he'd heard.

Colonel Carter was dressed in formal uniform, decorated with campaign pins and her rank and name. Most of the pins were deep space telemetry pins, the code name for the SGC, but he noted a few from Gulf War 1992 and wondered what kind of combat she'd seen. Her hair was tied back in a formal ponytail, belying how long it actually was. John couldn't help but sneak a peek at her legs though, only highlighted by her knee long skirt

Carter casually handed off her briefcase to the Marine standing next to the gate waiting for her, walking up fearlessly to John and Rodney as they strolled ahead to welcome her, both with friendly grins.

"Colonel Carter… Welcome to Atlantis." John said it with respect, authority, and confidence. He could feel Rodney next to him fidgeting.

Carter smiled brightly and replied, looking to them both. "Thank you, it's nice to be here."

Sheppard instinctively took his position directly behind her and to the left, showing his unshakeable support for his new commander. Rodney moved in as well, with a bit more hesitation at being so close to her. Carter stepped forward and got the entire gate room's attention. "I want you all to know how honoured I am to accept this appointment."

Sheppard noted with admiration that she started off with just a hint of hesitation, a speaker's trick to get the audience more comfortable.

"I've come here fully committed to this expedition, to Atlantis, and most importantly, to each and every one of you."

Colonel Carter strengthened her voice, now with full confidence and respect for her listeners. Sheppard nodded absentmindedly, knowing a few of the audience would be looking to him and his example.

"I look forward to working with all of you. Thank you."

It was short, sweet, and to the point. Sheppard thought it was a great speech but knew better than to kiss up to the boss so soon.

Rodney apparently didn't, but having prior experience with Carter, didn't seem too apprehensive. "Nice Speech."

Sheppard watched intently, studying how Carter would react. Her somewhat sarcastic and amused voice belied how nervous she was. "Thank you, I also do weddings and award shows, book early to avoid disappointment." She snickered near the end, loving how Rodney was taking the sarcasm.

Sheppard figured it was a good opening, and Carter was probably dying to get out of her formal wear. So he smiled slyly as Carter looked to him, and kept his voice smooth. "Should we go check out your new digs?"

Carter let a huff of amusement out, and her edginess showed through. "Yeah!"

Sheppard smirked at her reaction, and led the way, taking advantage of the moment Carter took to have an awkward instant with Rodney to click his radio on and communicate with the medic Rodney had given the fruit basket to. A few quick words and promise of a week's choice in shift assignments set everything in place.

--------------------------------

John waited 30 minutes, knowing that Rodney had said he'd wait an hour before going to see Carter and drop his new flowers off. Ironically, Rodney had asked Katie what kind of flowers a woman might like. Sheppard had thought Katie to be a bit of a pushover before but that was a bit extreme. He poked his head into her open door and knocked on the wall.

"Heeello?"

Carter's cheerful voice came from deeper inside; the whole place was a complete mess from all her stuff that lay about. "Colonel Sheppard? Come on in!"

John walked in with no qualms, and saw Carter hanging her jacket in the closet and laying out an Atlantis style BDU. He contemplated telling her how uncomfortable they were but one base commander not wearing standard uniforms was enough.

"Hey, how you settling in Colonel?"

Carter smiled and nodded as she looked around. "It's awesome Colonel, much bigger than my old quarters at the SGC. Oh and call me Sam." She held her hand out in a friendly manner.

John nodded, liking her casual tone, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, with his palm up "Sure thing, long as you call me John."

Sam snickered, and rubbed her hands together as she looked around; noticing the basket John held in his other hand. One of her eyebrows rose. "And that is?"

John held it up and out, as if awarding a trophy. He'd changed the card and rearranged the fruit. "This… is a basket of fruit that is native to Pegasus; figured you'd want to dive into the cultures with a little class." John felt oddly pleasured thinking what Rodney would say when he found out.

Sam's smile was wide and genuine, her voice filled with delight. "Why thank you! That's so thoughtful of you… John. You can set it down anywhere you like."

John resisted snickering and set the basket down on the desk next to the entrance, and figured he should leave before he became an annoyance. "Well hey, I'll let you finish settling in; come find me when you're done and I'll give you the grand tour."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks John." She looked around to her stuff and sighed. "Might take me awhile but I'll be sure take you up on your offer. I'll see you later."

John smiled and did a polite bow of his head. "See you later… Sam."

He turned around and gracefully left her quarters. John hoped that with such an easy going commander he could convince her to let him finally go on the mission he'd been planning for weeks now. The IOA were sitting on their hands with the situation and it was driving him crazy. Elizabeth was out there and John would be damned if he didn't do everything he could do to find her.


	2. Outsides

**Prompt – **_**005 Outsides**_

-------------------------------------

_A/N: Just a short drabble I thought up, we never did see Sam inspect the city. And for some reason I can see John saying what he says here.  
_

-------------------------------------

"Wow, I thought the view from the balcony was amazing."

John nodded absentmindedly, and pulled the Jumper into another orbit of the city. "It's really something. Once the sun sets and the lights come on it's even better."

Sam was leaning forward on the dash, watching with rapt attention. She noticed something odd and pointed it out. "Looks like there's some damage there, when did that happen?"

John changed the HUD display to the area Sam was pointing out, he recognized it immediately. "Oh that… yeah when we dropped from Hyperspace on the way here, we took an asteroid hit there. You probably read the mission report. I went out there with Zelenka to repair the power conduit."

Sam nodded, remembering the report. "Yeah, I read that report. You were lucky not to get hit like Zelenka."

John shrugged, recalling the incident. "No biggie, all in the line of duty."

Sam smirked and sighed. "Any plans to fix that bridge?

John nodded, and wet his dry lips. "Yeah, but not for awhile, Rodney's fuming over all the damage from micrometeoroids and what not. Kind of an eyesore but it'll have to wait."

Sam lost a bit of her smile and sat back in her chair. "Yeah… it's sad… this is the last real monument to the Ancients and every time it gets damaged, a bit of them gets lost too."

John understood, the Ancients were the first generation of humans, so everything that they made was in a way the same as things they made. A certain relationship could be felt with them; especially to John. But there was something he knew that gave him some solace. "Yeah… but whenever we fix something this place becomes a little more ours instead."

Sam turned to look at him; she hadn't expected such a deep statement from her sarcastic, spiky haired, second in command. "Wow… I never really thought of it that way." Her smile returned and she laid her head back into the seat. "Alright… that's enough fun for today… Lorne's probably thinking we ran off for a joyride and left him all the paperwork."

John chuckled, and resisted offering to do just that. She'd rejected his latest proposal to go search for Elizabeth and despite keeping his cool, he wanted to feel resentment. But with Sam's genuine smile, and obvious care for those under her command, John knew it wasn't her fault. It was his fault for not coming up with a good enough plan. John smiled back to her and brought the jumper back into the docking bay.


	3. Food

**Prompt:**_** 059 Food**_

--------------------------------------

_A/N: We never did see Sam eat those fruit Sheppard stole from Rodney… :P Pegasus fruit are probably a little messed up as well.  
_

--------------------------------------

Sam looked at the fleshy fruit in front of her. She bit her lower lip in dreaded anticipation. "What do you call this?"

Teyla smiled and cut the fruit in segments. John sat across from her with Rodney at the other end. "It is called a Binto fruit Colonel. The closest I have found in your own planets fruits is a pineapple."

Rodney instantly shot up in his chair. "Pineapple!? That's got citrus in it! Ohmygodohmgod!"

Before he could get up and amuse the entire mess hall with his deathly fearful antics, Dr Keller held him down and giggled. "It's okay Doctor! None of these fruits have the citrus chemical you're allergic to! Calm down…"

Rodney still fidgeted, but stayed somewhat coherent. "Oh yeah you say that now, I hope you have a few Epi pens handy for when I start convulsing on the floor in my dying spasms of doom."

Sam snickered, and took a piece of the fruit in front of her. John had somehow convinced her to take an hour off to try out more fruits and veggies native to Pegasus. Sam had thought it was just him and figured he wanted to make her feel comfortable, so when the entire senior staff and his team were waiting for her at the Mess Hall, she swore to do something evil and unusually cruel to John in revenge. Sheppard though had been unusually quiet and simply observed her. Normally Sam would have made a joke with her casual second in command but in public like this she didn't feel comfortable enough. Sam put the piece of fruit in her mouth and took a bite. "Mmm… not bad, a little sweeter than Pineapple actually."

Keller nodded and and leaned forward. "Yes, that's because it _doesn't_ have the citric acid in it. Otherwise it's actually quite similar." She held Rodney down, despite his fidgeting. Ronon behind her chuckled and silently offered to take over. Jennifer giggled and motioned for him to replace her. Sam had to resist spitting out the fruit in laughter as Rodney's face went from simple frustration, to sheer terror at feeling Ronon's hands pin him to the chair.

Sam took a calming breath and nodded to Teyla as the others finished off the fruit. "What's next?"

Teyla pulled out another fruit, something that looked like an apple. This time Sheppard grabbed it and sheared it in half with his bare hands, an impressive feat. He tossed half across the table to Sam. "Here! I think you'll like this."

Sam caught it and shot Sheppard an sarcastic irritated look. He smirked back and made an innocent face. She absentmindedly mulled over the fruit and listened to the others. Rodney began to speak."Oh is that that apple thing that…"

Sheppard shushed him harshly, and smiled knowingly. It alarmed Sam, but the others made no mention or signal that she was about to eat something insane, so Sam carefully took a small bite. "Mmm… it's sweet… and.. spicy?" Sam opened her mouth and breathed in, calming her singed tongue with a fanning motion from her hand.

Sheppard chuckled mercilessly. "Teyla calls it an Inara fruit, I call it the perfect Christmas snack." He took a bite himself, obviously feeling bad for tricking Sam, and breathed in and out contentedly. "Ahh… like spicy eggnog."

Sam smirked at his reaction, and felt a little better that he was feeling the same heat she was. John had been a bit distanced for the first few weeks, but now he was getting more casual and more upbeat. Sam knew it was because he hadn't been able to come up with a good plan to mount a rescue operation for Dr Weir, but didn't want to disaffect him by bringing it up.

Sam chuckled a bit and looked around to her staff. They all smiled and made her feel a bit more at home. She might have to get used to the food, but the atmosphere around her felt a little more friendly.

"Alright guys, what's next?"


	4. Writer's Choice

**Prompt: 100: **_**Writer's Choice**_

----------------------------

_A/N: Some of the other prompts may have fit this, but I have plans for those already anyway. I think they played Weir's disappearance off a little too easily for John. He only has one semi-argument with Sam about going to rescue her and I find it hard to believe he wouldn't ask again... and again… __**and again.**_

_**Note: Takes place before Doppelganger**_

-----------------------------

It was late; Sam had just been closing up shop in her office when he came in. He looked like the 7th circle of hell, the blood drained out of his face and the dark bags under his eyes highlighted in the paleness. Sam couldn't help but feel in her heart how badly he was hurting. John went right into it, forgoing any pleasantry. When he was finished, Sam knew her words would only hurt him more.

"I'm sorry John, I can't approve this."

John had his palms on the top of the desk as he stood before her. This was it, the bottom of the barrel last possible idea he had given their resources and available Intel. If she didn't agree to this it was over. "Please Sam, it's the lowest amount of risk, highest chance of succeeding. I don't beg often… _please_"

Sam set the paper down and sighed, John had probably spent awhile working on this. It detailed his plan for Daedalus to silently insert him and a team of volunteer marines, including Ronon and Rodney, to the Asuran planet via cloaked puddle jumper. They would have a Mark 9 nuclear payload to try and disable the Asuran main power grid, during which time they would search for Elizabeth, a daring plan, but from a purely pragmatic point of view, just a hair past the line of treacherous and suicidal.

Sam sighed as she thought about it; in all likelihood there wouldn't be anyone returning from such a mission. John's CSV showed a propensity for surviving suicide missions, but she couldn't possibly agree on such a flimsy notion. "I'm sorry… I really am… I know you're willing John. But I'm not going to let anyone put themselves at risk without a good chance of success."

John tensed up; he had to resist the urge to swipe the top of her desk to the side in anger. John took a deep breath and sat down across from her. There was no one around and he could be a little more direct with his demands. "Then let me and Ronon go alone. He's volunteered and ready to go in an instant."

Sam shook her head and leaned forward. "I can't John. This isn't about me not wanting to let you; it's about not willing to see you die without proper reason." She sighed deeply and got up out of her chair. "You know I'm not unsympathetic John. I'm not some faceless cog in the bureaucracy of the IOA." John looked like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, Sam knew he wasn't sleeping well, and she also knew this was why.

John didn't look at her; instead he looked off into the distance and recalled Elizabeth's last orders. He hated the feeling he was having and knew that everything that could be done wasn't being done. "I'm not saying you are… Do you remember Iraq 2001? The massive rescue op to save that mechanic who was captured?"

Sam had left her seat behind the desk and sat down next to John. This was by far the worst sticking point the Lieutenant Colonel had, and even now, a month and a half after Dr Weir had gone missing, he was still adamant she was alive. Sam didn't like the situation anymore than John did, but having the responsibility of the entire city, she needed his full support. "Yeah, it was a big issue then… I know where you're going with this John, but unfortunately the situation is just too different."

John scoffed, but made it clear with his motions that it wasn't directed specifically at Sam. "Why? Cuz millions of people aren't on the edge of their seats watching the drama unfold? That's a load of bull…" He palmed his face and blinked hard, the lack of deep sleep taking a toll on his vitality.

Sam bit her lower lip and tried to remain diplomatic. He was on edge and she was mindful of the fact that John had come to her late, outside the view of prying eyes. "I'm sorry John. I really am. But your mission request is denied."

John got up without a word and walked towards the exit, before he left though, John turned and looked straight at her. "You know… I wanted to resent you. I wanted to ask you if you'd be doing the same if it were someone from the SGC… But I know you'd be saying the same if it was. I know you're being the voice of reason and you actually give a damn about us..."

Sam got up and stood closer to him, he looked intensely depressed. "Get some sleep John. You look like hell."

John nodded and met her gaze again. "Don't think I don't have your back, I'm just…"

Sam waved her hand dismissing his apology. "I know…I never doubted you, If the chance does come you can bet I'll be riding shotgun." She smiled and tried to sound reassuring, John seemed to buy it. "Have a good night John."

"Thanks Sam… have a good night."

He left without another word. Sam leaned back on her desk and sighed. John had been adamant that he didn't want to leave Weir to the Replicators, and if she hadn't been so understanding with the man, Sam knew he would have just stolen a jumper and done the mission himself. It came as no surprise to her that in his CSV, it showed a disciplinary action for doing that exact same thing in Afghanistan.

Maybe she couldn't save Weir, but Sam could try and save John from the darkness he was wallowing in, pull him out before he drowned in the murky depths of his own guilt.


	5. Sunrise

**Prompt 031:**_** Sunrise**_

----------------------------

_A/N: A little angsty, but with the ray of hope near the end (A little cliché perhaps, but w/e, it works :P)_

----------------------------

Sam loved the view from this balcony. It was so calming and breathtaking to see the Ancient architecture highlighted in the warm light before the dawn. Daniel would have loved to be here and Sam smirked at the thought of him buried in the Ancient Database.

A rustle behind her warned of someone approaching, Sam turned and saw Colonel Sheppard strolling up to her, his face tired and expression haggard. He spoke softly. "Hey Sam, mind if I join you?"

Sam shook her head and got back to her sightseeing, she could see dozens of lights across the city wink on and off, giving an ethereal quality to the already fantastical city. "You're up early."

John shook his head, and sighed dejectedly. "I'm up _late… _Couldn't sleep… melatonin doesn't work anymore and Keller wants to wait a bit before giving me something stronger." He leaned on the railing and stared off into the distance.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. She knew he'd been having a hard time getting accustomed to not having Weir around. Sam had enough sense to realise that Weir must have meant a lot to him and losing her had a hard toll on John. "You gonna be okay today?"

John nodded absentmindedly, and smacked his lips. "Just need some coffee. I'll be fine." He seemed depressed, but more of a reluctant depression than actual melancholy.

Sam knew there wasn't anyone else around, and decided to see if she could get him to open up with what was obviously tormenting him. "I know it's hard to talk about this kind of thing John… I don't blame you for not talking to Heightmeyer…I hate shrinks too but don't tell her I said that." Sam smirked at her own admission. "I know you can't really talk to anyone else since you're command, but that doesn't apply to me. So if you need to talk… I'm here."

John cocked his head and looked at Sam as she smiled warmly to him. The edges of his lips rose. "Thanks Sam… I might just take you up on that sometime… For now… I think I just need some time."

Sam smiled and leaned on the railing beside him. Her second in command was surprisingly complex; in the public eye, he was amicable, sarcastically witty, and even a little childish at times. But in all her dealings with him, he was passionate, outspoken, and had a determination unlike anyone else. As the sun finally crested the horizon of the planet, Sam couldn't help but feel that maybe John had begun to heal, and that maybe she should feel happy for having had a small role in it.


	6. Star

**Prompt 041: **_**Star**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_A/ N: Just a half comical moment. They _are _in Pegasus to explore, and John _does_ love naming things. The quote from Jinto is a wink and a nod to another of my fics. Oh and the mnemonic is real :D  
_

_---------------------------------- _

"Oh Be A Fine Girl, Kiss Me."

Rodney dropped his jaw in shock. When he saw that Sam wasn't in the least bit offended and instead snickered, Rodney instantly went on a tirade. "_I knew it!_ Captain Kirk strikes again! The biggest event in any of our lives and you can't help but…"

Sam interrupted him with a sharp tone. "_Rodney!_ The hell are you talking about? 'Oh be a fine girl, kiss me' is a mnemonic for the types of stars. John isn't actually asking me to kiss him."

John, standing off to the side in his typical brooding bad boy pose, looked to them both. "That's right Rodney, besides if I kissed Colonel Carter I'd be breaking any number of rules about fraternizing the Air Force has in place and probably get court martialled. And even if I did, you think I'd make it public?"

Sam giggled, John had a way of making even denying such accusations sound implicative. As strange as it sounded, it made her feel much more comfortable knowing he thought enough of her to make such remarks. And any chance to irritate the self proclaimed 'Great Doctor McKay' was worth a little teasing. "He's got a point McKay, unless you're spying on me via Atlantis's cameras, _which I'm still not entirely sure you aren't_, you have no clue as to what either one of us does on our time off."

John fought the laugh, and enjoyed watching Rodney's utter face of confusion, he did it with such complexity and totality that it was a struggle not to laugh outright. Sam on the other hand was a surprisingly sarcastic woman and John loved to bounce the wit between them. It didn't happen too frequently since they were both the commanding officers of Atlantis and so needed to be an example to those under them. But John still appreciated these few small moments.

Rodney shook his head and got back to studying the swirling mass in front of them. "Air Force Freaks."

The entire bridge crew laughed at his expense, and got back to their work. The Daedalus had come to a position outside this nebula on the edge of the Pegasus galaxy to watch something that none of them expected ever to see, the birth of a new star. The swirling mass of protomatter had spent eons collecting and was on the edge of critical mass within minutes. Rodney had been calculating how much energy and what type of star was going to form, when he had mentioned that it was most likely going to be an M class star, a Yellow Dwarf similar to Earth's sun when John had mentioned the mnemonic.

Sam had insisted on being here for the event, her reasoning was "I watched a star die, and I want to see one be born to even the scale" John and Rodney had tagged along as her escort and scientific backup respectively.

John moved from his position on the wall and sat behind Sam as she watched on the monitor beside Colonel Caldwell, the screen showed a different wavelength as the star's accretion disc began to collapse on itself. John had the odd suspicion that he should feel in awe. "How loud is this bang gonna be?"

Sam looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Well… technically because there's no air in space, it won't make a sound…" She saw John's sarcastic expression. "But… in terms of power, think the Tsar Bomba times a few thousand." Sam loved the sarcastic confusion John gave her. It belied his intelligence in scientific matters.

Sam missed the SGC and in particular her team. Daniel would be sitting with his face plastered to the window, like a kid watching TV. T'ealc would say some deep Jaffa proverb, and O'Neill would gladly be quiet as he watched the spatial anomaly, one of the few times he didn't blame it on magnets.

So now that she thought of it, Sam wondered what Atlantis had for her. Colonel Caldwell sat beside her watching in rapt wonder, struck silent by the awesome power of the stars, Rodney McKay was busy cataloguing every scrap of data the Daedalus's sensors could absorb, Ronon was off giving Major Marks some quick hand to hand combat training, and John… Well… John sat behind her, joking about kissing her.

In a way, Sam liked that they weren't the same, she could never replace her original family nor did Sam want to. The fact that her new team was completely different made every day something new and exhilarating.

"I think we'll name it the Samantha Carter Yellow Dwarf Star." John stated as a fact and not a suggestion.

Rodney grumbled. "I've said it millions of times but I guess once more won't make any real difference, who made you the intergalactic naming guy?"

John chuckled and made his case. "Well… Sam is in command, as well as being the one who allowed us to even be here. Plus…" He changed his tone into a more sarcastic one and Sam prepared for whatever humour John was about to utter. "I think Jinto put it best actually. Since it's a _yellow_ dwarf and our illustrious commander has, and I quote 'Hair that is as beautiful as the Sun.' I figure it actually fits quite well."

Sam blushed instantly, most of the bridge crew started to titter and Colonel Caldwell cleared his throat to try and restore some order. Rodney had once again his trademarked look of shock and catatonic silence. Sam turned to John and struggled not to burst out laughing. "You're one to talk about hair Sheppard." John instantly went on the defensive, running his right hand through his hair. He didn't say anything and instead let her finish. "I'm not too sure that's a good enough reason to name a star though."

Caldwell spoke up, his powerful voice dismissing any argument. "Nonsense, you're the reason we're here and we're naming it after you." He looked directly at Rodney and gave him a powerful stare. "End of discussion."

Rodney still wanted to argue, he had wanted to call it the Ionian Star after an episode of Battlestar Galactic they had watched. But Rodney knew he wouldn't garner enough support for such a name. "Very well, since you've all made your decisions… Previously known as NGC 2440, the newly forming star is hereby declared the Samantha Carter Yellow Dwarf Star. Hope you're happy Sheppard, you get to kiss up to the boss."

Sheppard chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Long as I don't end up in a stockade I'm happy." He looked to Sam and whispered quietly so only she could hear him. "So how does it feel to have a Star named after you now Boss?"

Sam had been quiet, wanting to lash out and slice each of them with the dozens of razor edged replies floating through her head. But as the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, she had to maintain an air of invincibility and perpetual logic. "It feels… strange. I blew up a star a few years ago. I guess having a new one named after me has an odd sense of irony to it." She sighed and watched as the star began its nuclear fusion under such intense pressure. "I guess I have you to thank for that. But if we find a black hole I'm naming it 'Sheppard's Hole' FYI.."

John snorted in laughter, had he not been in the presence of almost a dozen other officers he would have howled in delight at the rare slice of Sam Carter wit. "Touché."

The screen suddenly dimmed, as the sensors automatically adjusted for the supernova like quality of nuclear fusion cascading along the protostar's interior. They watched with rapt attention as the star formed, pushing the soup-like material of the nebula aside in a shockwave of immense proportions. It took a few moments, but the distinct yellow light that so obviously screamed blonde to everyone on the bridge finally filtered in, the newly born star began to shine with the luminous nuclear reaction within it.


	7. Yellow

**Prompt 013: **_**Yellow**_

_**-------------------------------**_

**A/N: This is what happens when I watch Trailer Park boys while writing. :P**

**--------------------------------**

"You know, a shade or two lighter and I'd swear you were wearing a pelt."

Sam scoffed in disbelief. "Of my own hair?"

John shrugged and smiled. "Well you could be a Samsquantch, just a blonde one."

Sam giggled at the Trailer Park Boys reference he made. "Since you bring it up, when does it start?" Rodney had gotten the DVDs of the entire series, and they were quickly becoming popular. In fact that was the entire reason Sam had shown up here, in her bright yellow sweater. John had been grabbing a bucket of popcorn when Sam had shown up at the door next to him, both completely taken by surprise, and yet entirely expecting his comment.

John motioned her to follow him to his seat, without a word inviting her. Sam grabbed a bottle of iced tea the cooking staff had put out and tagged along as John cleaved a path through the crowd to a loveseat he'd claimed with his jacket. Sam raised her eyebrow as he motioned for her to sit. "You saved me a seat?"

John nodded and made a face as if he were offended. "Of course. What? You think I'd let my commander sit on one of them hard-ass lawn chairs? Rank does have its privileges."

Sam snickered and sat down, getting comfortable in the soft loveseat. Rodney up at the front popped in the DVD and turned the projector on. Whizzing past the menu he quickly selected the episode called "Conky"

Sam felt John settle in, relaxing and putting his feet up on the table in front of him, around them others moved furniture, laughed about the show, or commented on various things. She felt comfortable around her second in command, something Sam knew meant they were either great comrades, or becoming something they really shouldn't. But without any… insinuative behaviour from the man, it was no harm to have some fun.

The episode started, with the Bubbles character complaining about a sore tooth to his kittens. The two others, Ricky and Julian come to Bubbles shed where he lives in order to meet up, and listen in as Bubbles is getting ready to pull the tooth out. Ricky stood in front of the door just as Bubbles slammed it open, unfortunately right into Ricky's face sending him flying back. The audience howled with laughter as Ricky cursed offscreen, and Julian simply stood there as if it were a regular occurrence.

John laughed as well and handed Sam the bucket of popcorn, oh yeah, she was definitely going to enjoy this night.

-------------------------------------------

'Sam! You look… sunny."

Sam stuck her tongue out at Rodney and made a sarcastic 'ha ha' with her mouth. She was starting to second guess her decision to wear such a bright color. John who was sitting next to her at the table chuckled. "Lame."

Rodney sat down, with easily double the snacks John and Sam had put together. He scoffed at John's admonishment and mumbled as he stuffed the jalapeno poppers into his mouth. "Oh really? What would you say?"

Sam turned to face John and decided to play along. "Yes John, how would you describe my apparently incredibly popular sweater?" She resisted giggling at his sudden defensive posture.

John looked at them both, and decided to play it off smoothly. "Well… my answer would depend on how long I wanna stay in the Brig…" Sam covered her mouth as she snickered at his reply and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. John winced in sarcastic pain and chuckled "Ow, aggressive aren't we?" He smiled upon seeing her positive reaction to his playful flirting.

Rodney scoffed loudly and resisted laughing as well. "Oh nice deflection there Romeo, come on, answer the lady's question."

From behind him, Dr Keller and Ronon sat down at the table as well, having seen them all laughing "Hey! What's so funny?" Jennifer's innocent laughter only made Sam even more convinced to never wear this sweater again.

"Oh, I said Sam looked sunny in her sweater and John called me lame, so I asked him what he thinks and he's flirting his way out of answering." Rodney stated matter of factly.

Both Jennifer and Ronon chuckled and looked expectantly to John. Sam on the other hand was about 2 jokes south of an aneurism and wanted it all to end. "John… just answer… _please… _don't make me order you."

John grunted in frustration, he hadn't expected to get swarmed, but seeing Sam's obvious embarrassment, decided to nail two birds with one stone. "Alright alright… no need to gang up on me." He turned to Sam and with no hesitation, and no sign of sarcasm spoke "Sam, I think you look lovely in that sweater. If I needed to choose a single word I'd choose Radiant." The edge of his lips went up as he saw her dazed expression. "Now how long am I gonna have to spend in the brig?"

Ronon made a throaty laugh at John's comment, Jennifer 'aw'ed while Rodney grumbled impressed that John had pulled it off so eloquently. Sam blushed hard and giggled slightly. "Well, let's just give you a suspended sentence for now."

Sam hadn't expected him to be so… wow. She just hadn't expected him to say something like that. John was a ladykiller for sure, but she was a hell of a black widow, and she wondered what kind of physic's equation she could do that.

'_What would happen when an irresistible charmer meets an inaccessible persona? This… could get complicated."_


	8. Strangers

**Prompt 025: **_**Strangers025**_

------------------------------

_A/N: just some unabashed background. Helps explain why Sam is so friendly with John right from the start._

------------------------------

Daniel leaned against the window sill and mumbled in anger; he wished for the billionth time he was down there with the expedition. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter snickered and patted Dr Daniel Jackson on the shoulder. Giving him reassuring words and a comforting laugh

They were in the conference room, watching as the newly formed Atlantis Expedition got their first look at the Stargate. Most were SGC personnel, but many were civilian scientists and the best soldiers the nations that comprised the IOA could send that were getting their first sight of the ancient ring.

Daniel mused dejectedly, newly promoted General O'Neill had refused to let him go on this expedition and it was still settling in. His question of whether said General would punish him for sneaking along with the expedition met with logical conclusions, and very friendly support from the Lieutenant Colonel.

The conversation was cut short, as Lt. Col. Carter had to brief the non-initiated expedition members on Stargate travel. As she left the room though, Daniel reminded her to stop by the mess hall to pick up a lemon for self-defence. Sam made an unpleasant sound as she realised that her arch-nemesis was on base again.

--------------------------------

John wasn't comfortable; these jumpsuits that passed for uniforms were _very_ uncomfortable. Maybe it was his own fault; a year in Antarctica meant all he could do for fun was pound the weights. The tightness around his thighs made it impossible to pay perfect attention, but from the few words he caught in between fidgeting around were more than enough for him to extrapolate the concept.

Colonel Marshall Sumner kept eyeing him, obviously displeased with Major John Sheppard. Even as Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter spoke, Sumner shot hostile glances his way.

Finally the briefing was over, and John got up to try and find a more comfortable set of clothing. On the way he was stopped by Colonel Sumner, who gave him a quick dressing down and rebuke about how he shouldn't even be on this base, let alone this expedition. John silently endured it, and as soon as he was dismissed, left the room.

So he was surprised when Colonel Carter ambushed him in the corridor.

------------------------------

Sam was curious, and slightly irritated. She'd seen the Major get scolded by Colonel Sumner, and held back her own sharp edged words. Sam had read the report from Antarctica about how Major Sheppard had stumbled into the Stargate Program literally ass backwards, and O'Neill had made a passing mention about the man. She was curious as to what he thought of the whole situation.

Sam made it clear and to the point, a bit surprised to see the Major give her a smart salute and remain quite formal. She put him at ease and asked her questions; what he thought about the Stargate program, whether or not he'd listened to her briefing, and when he was going to take this seriously.

His answers were similar, succinct, to the point, and surprisingly accurate. Sam couldn't help but be confused. Where was the disobedient upstart that all her comrades said this Major was? She dismissed him and decided to get to the bottom of this.

Sam sat down at her desk and opened his Career Service Vitae, hoping to see what made everyone else cautious around the Major.

Inducted into the Air Force at a young age straight from University, John Sheppard quickly showed a gifted aptitude at everything that was asked of him. Quickly promoted to Lieutenant, he took part in several Special Forces missions in Afghanistan. He was so good at it that his commanders had given him several commendations, and soon the Lieutenant became a Captain. His personal life showed something different though, living on-base, a failed marriage, a true career soldier.

He was on the fast track for command, when the bump in his record came. Disobeying orders, he went on an unauthorised rescue mission that ended in failure, with Sheppard surviving by the skin of his teeth. The disciplinary committee wasn't willing to lose such a good pilot though, and instead of showing him the door, offered him the position in Antarctica.

He'd spent an entire year there already, dropping completely from the radar. Were it not for Dr Beckett's unfortunate accident with the Ancient Drone, Major John Sheppard would have never been exposed to the Stargate Program.

Taking everything into consideration, and her own quick conversation with the man. Samantha made her final impression. He would have made a perfect candidate for the Stargate Program. His considerable intelligence and strong military mind made him very special, even without his significantly intense ATA gene. His propensity for going above and beyond was exactly what she'd come to expect from herself, and her comrades in the SGC. Sam came to the conclusion that General O'Neill and Doctor Weir had come to. John Sheppard was the right man for the job.


	9. Black

**Prompt 019:**_** Black**_

_**-**_-------------------------------

_A/N: It's been done before, but I actually based this on a conversation I had with one of my bosses at a former job of mine. It works well as Joe Flannigan is quoted as saying "Nah, I'm not gonna wear those" when presented with the Atlantis Jumpsuit at the start of the series. _

---------------------------------

This was it, she had finally had enough. It was incredibly annoying to have to keep reordering the one different type of BDU that the man wore and it always added to her significant paperwork. Despite looking good in it, she was more annoyed with the added work than pleased with the eye candy. Now she was going to get answers. He was sitting on the balcony in the mess hall, coffee in one hand, tablet in the other. At least he was getting work done. Maybe, _just maybe_ if he was nice, polite, and provided a good explanation she would allow him to continue.

Yesterday had been the last straw. He had fallen into a muddy bog and completely ruined yet another set of BDU's. It wasn't enough that they were completely caked in mud and the god knows how many different kinds of shit that was in that bog. But Ronon, upon pulling him out had shred it to pieces in trying to clean him up, leaving the man with only one clean, and unscathed BDU left.

She made it look like she was just going to sit down to have breakfast, a tray filled with breakfast meats and waffles in her hands. In actuality, it was a struggle to not just sneak up behind him and dump it all in his lap, perhaps finally forcing him to wear the regular Atlantis jumpsuit.

She moved around him without a word, He replied in kind by hardly noticing her. Damn he was smooth, _too smooth_; maybe all the constant hair products had some kind of cumulative effect on his brain. She sat down and smiled warmly. "John?"

He didn't even look up, but his voice was very respectful. "Morning Sam. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sam had assumed correctly he'd be unfazed, and used her sweetest and most non-threatening voice. "There's something we need to talk about…."

John put the tablet on the table, grading scores for martial arts classes he and Ronon were holding for the Marine contingent. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled directly at Sam. "I'm guessing it can't wait for the briefing?"

Sam kept the sweet singsongy tone, she wanted to nail him with full force and needed to sneak the complaint in. "Nope, this is something that's just between you and me."

She'd played poker enough times to see his reactions, John's pupils dilated slightly; his breathing went a little faster. He was obviously preparing to defend himself and his suave smile kept it well hidden. "Oh, well… spill the beans."

Sam took a deep breath in; this had to be carefully worded, and incredibly gracious. She was letting loose an entire afternoon's worth of work in this semi-speech and needed to make sure he fully understood and perhaps even agreed. _ "Would you mind explaining why you refuse to wear Atlantis jumpsuits?"_ Sam paused for a second to both let it sink in, and for dramatic effect. _"I've had to order black Battle Dress Uniform's on the last 4 shipments from Earth and it adds about half an hour to my inventory team per person."_ The proof was there, the numbers didn't lie. _"I've done the calculations and it actually costs this expedition an extra seven hundred dollars on average per month to keep them either in stock, or reorder them when you ruin them in offsite missions."_ The main issue aside, she set herself up perfectly for the next rebuke. _"On that note, of the past 20 times you have gone out on a mission, 8 times you've come back with either your shirt, or your pants in a state in which they no longer meet standard USAF regulations on cleanliness, color, or amount of revealed skin."_ As fit as John kept his body, Sam had had little or no desire to see his bare ass the week prior when his pants were completely ripped to shreds when he fell down a slope and his belt had gotten caught on a tree._ "So in closing, I would like you to give me your reasoning and argument on why I should continue ordering them."_

Sam took a deep breath, and took a bite out of her waffle glad to finally get that off her chest and in such an efficient and diplomatic way. John seemed completely unaffected and took another sip of his coffee. Once he finished swallowing, he leaned forward slightly, his voice soft and friendly. _"The simple answer is; they don't fit right. I get chafing and calluses in tender areas if I wear those jumpsuits. Perhaps you remember the first time we met in the SGC when you briefed us on going through the Stargate? The reason I was all fidgety was I had to keep in an uncomfortable position to keep from ripping the seams of those pants."_ He kept his voice reasonable, in just a polite and diplomatic voice as Sam did. _"I've run the numbers myself as well, and the seven hundred dollars extra that it takes to order in my BDU's is nothing compared to the one thousand plus it would cost to get the proper size jumpsuit made custom for me."_ John smiled, loving the slight and almost imperceptible shock that crept across Sam's facial features. _"I don't blame you for wondering why though; it does seem odd for the military commander of a base to wear a different uniform then the troops under him. But besides the fitting issues, I feel it makes me more charismatic in our off world missions with other cultures if there's a clear line separating me, being the leader, from the others." _Sam bit her lower lip, a clear sign that she was struggling not to smirk. John had been expecting her to come to him about this eventually and had worked out his rebuttal just as much as she had worked on her complaint. _"And as far as my clothing being torn, ripped, or generally destroyed, it's all in the line of duty. I seem to recall Colonel Mitchell mentioning having to have the same conversation with General Landry during a particularly bad stretch where he couldn't keep his pants on despite trying." _Sam finally cracked, a snicker leaving her quivering lips. John felt incredibly proud and took a deep breath. He stared at Sam and expected her reply. _"So with all the numbers set straight, and my reasonings stated, what is your decision?"_

Sam took a few deep breaths, calming herself. She took a few more bites before finally speaking. "I can see you're adamant about this, and you've done your research. So I'll meet you halfway and keep ordering them, _under the condition that you take better care of them."_ She smiled, and deep in her mind she was glad he was so meticulous, it made her more respectful of the man and his well built frame.

John made an indecisive shrug, and took another sip of his coffee. Unbeknownst to him, Ronon was walking up behind him. "I'd love to agree, but this galaxy has something against me wearing pants."

As if to prove his point, Ronon's one hand came down on his shoulder in greeting. "Hey Sheppard." It surprised John to the point where he spilled the mug that dropped the hot black liquid into his lap.

John's sudden wince and very slight groan of burning agony was incredibly hilarious. Sam covered her mouth in shock and to keep her smile hidden. Sam shook slightly as she giggled in her throat at the unlikely circumstances. Ronon raised his eyebrows even as he took a bite out of his 20 ingredient sandwich. "Uhh... sorry."

John's eyes were wide and his hands were shaking slightly. His breath was unsteady and he shivered in repressed pain. John looked to Sam once the searing anguish was past and sighed "See what I mean?"

-------------------------------------------


	10. Dark

**Prompt 074: **_**Dark**_

------------------------------------

_A/N: Doppelganger… if you ask me, they played off Heightmeyer's death a little too quickly. Sheppard would definitely blame himself and deal with it as always… alone… or does he…?_

_  
Note: Except the last paragraph, it's all dialogue._

_Note2: To reviewer "S", YES! You just hammered the head of the nail! Even Amanda Tapping thinks it's hillarious that just about every guy she kisses on Stargate ends up having horrible deaths! (2-3 exceptions)  
_

------------------------------------

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"I'm fit for duty… Keller said the shock didn't do any permanent damage."

"That's not what I asked."

"Heightmeyer's dead, Rodney came close, everyone thinks I'm Freddy Krueger… It's my fault for touching that damn thing. It doesn't take a double PHD to know I'm not feeling too hot."

"I'm not saying you should feel great. I'm trying to say none of us blame you."

"Well maybe you should."

"… I don't think anyone really wants to."

"I know. That makes it all the worse."

"… It's selfish you know."

"What? What's selfish?"

"Taking all the blame, especially if it's not yours."

"…"

"If you dwell on it, it'll only get worse. Nobody wants to see you like that."

"Like what?"

"Depressed, miserable, any synonym you want. You're important to this expedition John and I can't afford to lose you."

"_You_ can't?"

"Yes John. I might be in charge but it's you they believe in. I need you John; without your support I can't do this job as well as I have."

"…You do have it."

"I know I do, but that doesn't mean I'm not cold to your needs as well. I know you talk to your team, but I also know you don't say much. It'll pile up John and the next thing you know you're buried in it."

"Maybe that's what I deserve."

"No, no one deserves that. My door is always open John and I expect you to use it."

"… Is that an order?"

"No, but I don't want to have to make it one."

"… You won't… Thanks Sam… I'll… I'll see you later."

John left the balcony attached to the mess hall, everyone around him gave him a wide berth as his expression didn't signify that of a man who wanted to talk. As if anyone wanted to after the dream entity had impersonated him. Sam leaned against the railing and watched as her second in command struggled to overcome the harsh reality he imposed on himself. A reality that while dark and foreboding, had little merit in truth. John Sheppard was a deceptively complex man, and Sam had only begun to understand how he viewed the world.


	11. Death

**Prompt 030: **_**Death**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Trying to put an end to the angsty scenes i've come up with so far. It's strange... my humor circuits need time to recharge so angst is coming real easy to me :P **_

_**Takes place right after Mortal Coil.**_

_**--------------------------------**_

John came into her office with a sullen look on his face. His posture showed a totality that Sam now knew was one of vulnerability. His team had arrived half an hour ago, alone. She knew he had waited until the gate room was changing shifts, giving them a bit of privacy.

"Was she there?"

John sat down and held his head up by his hands, his elbows on his knees. "Not... the way i'd hoped.."

Sam got out of her desk and went to sit in front of him, the small coffee table separating them. "I'm sorry John."

John leaned back and sighed, his fists were clenched in silent rage. "I know… it just… it shouldn't end this way."

Sam was glad he'd finally decided to get this off his chest. "You're right, it shouldn't. But we can't change that now." It was a bold statement, she'd learned to not dance around the issues with John.

John appreciated her thought, but his beliefs wouldn't let him accept it. "I could have… fifteen seconds…" He trailed off in past memories.

Sam leaned forward, and asked quietly. "Pardon?"

John took a deep breath in, obviously holding back his emotions. "That's how long I stood there with Ronon. Arguing while I should have just grabbed her." He didn't move anymore. John had always remembered that moment, never daring to tell anyone. Deep in his mind he prayed for Sam to give him absolution.

"… Oberoth would have killed you." Sam said it slowly, with a matter of fact voice.

John resisted scoffing. "You don't know that."

Sam met it head on with an equally strong tone. "Well neither do you."

John relented, and began to accept that it was in the past. "I guess I'll really never know."

They were quiet for a moment, and Sam decided to hammer the point in she knew must have been floating in his mind for so long. "She knew what she was doing… you'd do the same."

John shook his head, still stubborn. "That doesn't make it right."

The best cure for stubbornness is the truth, so Sam gave it to him cold and raw. "It isn't."

John sniffed once, the strongest emotional outburst Sam had ever seen from him. "She didn't deserve that… no one deserves that."

Now he needed comfort. Sam changed from her strong tone to a more womanly one. "I'm sorry John. I… I know you cared about her." She knew enough to read between the lines, though Sam would never presume to say it directly.

John nodded, and sighed deeply. "It never gets easy, losing someone."

Sam agreed with him, and leaned back trying to negate a bit of the intimacy of the situation. "it shouldn't, otherwise something's wrong."

John stayed where he was, and licked his dry lips. "I know… it's times like this I almost wish I never came here." He spoke with an almost sarcastic tone.

Sam perceptively caught his wording. "Almost?"

John smiled, pleased that she'd caught on. "Almost... I don't regret… coming here. I just wish things didn't work out the way they did."

Sam nodded and kept still. "I understand. All we can really do is learn to accept it."

John shook his head, though not disagreeing with Sam. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Sam smirked, and knew she was getting through to him. "I never said you should."

John laughed, the first positive emotion since the start of the conversation. "Ha! You sure you're not a shrink?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. This was the John Sheppard she knew. "I'm… not too sure how to take that."

John smiled in her direction, and sighed with some degree of ease. "Well you're making me feel better, so you should accept a compliment when it's given. I don't give them easily."

Sam blushed, and got up out of her seat. She felt the conversation was almost over and there were only formalities left. Sam got behind her desk again just as she finished her sentence. "Alright. Compliment accepted. Back to business, are you gonna be okay?"

John nodded, and the look of silent wrath came back to his face. "Yeah… I'll be okay as soon as Apollo and Daedalus show up next week."

He wanted revenge, justice, vengeance; Sam understood that he wanted some tangible way of dealing with the emotion he felt. She didn't blame him. "And in the meantime?"

He got up as well, and stood in front of her desk with a much stronger posture. "In the meantime… I guess I'll be fine. You've got this calming effect on me."

Sam resisted giggling. This was definitely the Sheppard she knew. "I'm flattered, but I'm glad we can talk like this."

He nodded, and leaned in with his palms on the table. "Me too. Same time next week?"

Sam laughed softly, and tried to sound diplomatic. "Ha ha, how about next time one of needs to talk? Let's not make this formal shall we?"

He nodded, and began to leave the room. "Thanks Sam."

John left without another word, but knew that despite the pain he still felt, there was someone who he could confide in, someone who could perhaps understand him in ways he didn't know he could be understood. Sam was definitely unique, she seemed to be able to decode through his defensive shield of humour and sarcasm and get to the real issues. John was glad that the IOA had decided to give her command of Atlantis, he would have probably strangled anyone else.


	12. Shapes

**Prompt 041: **_**Shapes**_

---------------------------------

_A/N: I forget what episode it was (I think it was Last Man) but there's a scene where Carter runs down the stairs of the Gate Room and her jumpsuit looks like it's about to burst. Yummy. This is a 2 parter that ends with the next prompt, Circle._

_(And yes, I know I'm messing a little with the prompt but it's still a shape!)_

_-------------------------------_

There's something to be said about a person who takes care of themselves. The way that even if they're already in a stable position, not attached to any one thing, and a time consuming job, they can keep healthy and in shape.

"Sheppard? Hello?"

It wasn't hard for John to keep in shape, the job demanded it. Not being able to deadlift 200 pounds could mean life or death in a combat situation. John knew he was in great shape but rarely made any mention of it.

"Sheeeeppaaaard? You gonna eat that?"

So it always impressed him when someone stayed in shape without the threat of life or death looming over them. Dr Esposito for instance, despite being a physicist, he'd seen her in the gym on her off time doing circuit training.

"Alright, I'm going to take your tranced non-response as a no."

John absentmindedly pushed the pudding away from him and towards Rodney with the back of his palm. He was too busy admiring something to care about the extra calories.

"Oh, so you are listening. Thanks I guess."

She was military, and up until recently a field officer. So it made sense for her to be in shape, but she was also a scientist, devoting much of her time to scientific pursuits. So it impressed him even more that even with that, she maintained a great physique.

John got up and headed over to the food line, he had a training session later that evening with Ronon and he needed some energy. The fact that the line would give him a better view of her was only a bonus, albeit a nice one.

He usually went for the spunky chicks anyway, so it gave him an odd arousal that she could probably kick his ass if she tried. John was reluctant to invite her to a sparring session though as the Air Force was very clear on the rules. It sucked to get such a good view of her now though, the way her hair bounced around in almost as happy a way as she seemed. The obvious stress her jumpsuit had across her chest from her generous bosom made John think naughty naughty things. Her hips were well shaped too, the curvature giving John a hard time in more ways than one. Sam's smile was one of the best things about her though, the sincere and heart-warming way it lifted his spirits, added to those big doe eyes made John wonder how bad the IOA would kill him if he did something.

Across the room, Sam had noticed John shooting her the looks. It was flattering, and Sam knew John thought she was attractive, but thankfully he kept his distance as the awkwardness of any approach would make their jobs a lot harder.

As the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, the rules were a bit stricter for her. She wasn't allowed to 'fraternize' beyond official functions with any member of the expedition, whether military or not. It basically meant that she had to shut down any feelings she might have, or shoot down any feelings anyone else had.

He just had to be so damn cute though. With the hair, the untamed smile, the obvious pride in his physique. Sam had silently cursed the fact that a few months ago, they were the same rank after she saw him finish a sparring session with Ronon. It also annoyed her that most of the female expedition members got visibly weak in the knees when he paid them any attention.

It was irrational, illogical, and completely understandable. Sam couldn't help but feel a little closer to John than anyone else on base. Being the only one with a higher rank, they talked about things that couldn't be made public, the classified and highly confidential happenings in the base that as the leaders, they needed to cooperate on. They'd begun to have dinner together on occasion in order to keep up to date with the different aspects of the expedition. It would have seemed suspicious, but she played it off by having lunch with Rodney and Jennifer every so often to 'catch up' on their sides of the mission as well.

Sam pushed those thoughts out of her mind though, focusing on the things she could move forward with. In this case, breakfast. She was just about to grab a hold of her mug when she could sense him nearby. Was that a problem? That she could tell it was him by just the presence he exuded and the shape of his shadow?

"Hey, you got a minute Sam?"

Sam resisted gulping, and nodded as he sat at the other side of the table. "Yeah, I always keep one free just in case."

John snickered and sat down, he reached over to take one of her bacon strips and recoiled in pain from Sam slapping his wrist like a cobra with a fork. "Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed his wrist from the shockingly powerful strike.

Sam smirked and took a bite out of the piece he'd been after. "Don't mess with my breakfast. You shall incur my wrath." He'd done the same move many times during dinner, usually to comical ends but in public like this Sam wasn't comfortable being so relaxed with him.

John chuckled and leaned back. "Actually that might come in handy. Ronon just told me the Marines wanna hold a sparring tournament and he needs our permission to hold it." He put his hands behind his head, sub-consciously showing off his muscled chest and arms.

Sam finished chewing on the bacon strip and considered it. There would have to be concessions, but she didn't see too much of a problem. "Well… I think a ladder would have to be made, and I'd need some kind of assurance they aren't going to kill each other."

John nodded and got up. "I'll ref it, but I'd appreciate it if you showed up as well. Give it a real official feel."

Sam pursed her lips, he was bordering on the line between official and unofficial fraternizing, but she didn't sense any… intentions behind it. "Well… I'll see if I can clear my schedule. Just email me the time table you guys come up with."

John nodded and got up, he stretched and yawned, now consciously teasing her. Sam bit back her giggle and watched him as he spoke "Perfect, I'll send that to you soon as we work it out. See ya later boss." He walked away from the table, unawake of Sam as she turned her head and watched him walk away.

Sam bit her lip, seeing just how cute of a butt the man really had.


	13. Circle

**Prompt 044: **_**Circle**_

-----------------------------

_A/N: This would have been fun to watch. This is the second part to "Shapes" prompt.  
_

-----------------------------

"Uhh… Colonel, do you have some kind of back problem that you couldn't duck from whatever hit you?"

General O'Neill was just slightly amused at the bandage over Lt Colonel Sheppard's right eye, he'd obviously taken a considerably hard hit. John smiled and rubbed the edge of the bandage. "Uhh, no sir, Sparring accident. Blocked when I shoulda striked."

O'Neill raised his left eyebrow, wondering exactly what happened, but as good as the amusement of thinking of Sheppard getting smacked in the head, he needed to get work done first. He tented his fingers and summoned his inner Jedi. "Ah, yes, learn you have much to, young padawan. In any case, I need to talk to Colonel Carter about her latest report. I assume you've already called her down?"

Sheppard nodded and looked behind him. "Yes sir, here she comes now."

John moved to the side, and General O'Neill could see Sam limping slowly towards the camera. Something strange was up and Jack wanted to know what. "Carter? The hell happen to _you_? Slip on the Pegasus equivalent of a banana peel? Is your entire expedition just having one accident after another?"

Sam finally reached the camera, and smiled at her old friend. "Uhh no sir. Sparring accident. Jabbed when I should have blocked." Sam had no clue that Jack had already asked John, so the strange confused look that Jack gave her made her furrow her brow. "Everything ok sir? I'm fine really, just a little sprain."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, he scratched his temple and after a few seconds of confused muttering he finally spoke up. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that nasty looking welt on Sheppard's head would you? And him vice versa with your Igor walk?"

Sam smiled, a hint of apprehension in it. "Well…."

---------------------------------------

----------1 day earlier----------

---------------------------------------

"Don't get pissed at me! You think I _want _to fight you?"

Sheppard leaned back and dodged Sam's strike, having to spin and move around to keep from getting hit. The padding they wore made it harder to keep moving, but the screaming crowd around them only added to their adrenaline.

Sam wasn't actually angry, but she knew that she really didn't stand much a chance in a fair fight with Sheppard and needed every advantage. "Of course not! But that doesn't change the fact!"

She brought down her fighting stick towards his head, noting how easily he blocked and parried. Sam jumped back quickly, dodging his counterattack. She had the advantage of being a smaller target and more flexible, but he wasn't a static target either and was surprisingly agile for his size.

They'd been ambushed, both Lorne and Ronon spurring the crowd into a frenzied cry of "Carter versus Sheppard!". At that point they'd both declined, and given every possible excuse, but pretty soon it was clear that it'd be a huge disappointment to the entire tournament if it didn't happen, so they suited up and entered the sparring circle. The fact that a massive betting pool had built up had nothing to do with it… well… maybe a little.

It wasn't easy for either of them. Sam had really surprised everyone by holding her own against John, having done some training with T'ealc. John on the other hand was having a hell of a time multitasking; being careful he didn't actually hurt Sam, making sure his glances at her now skin tight clothing weren't too obvious, keeping control of all his appendages, and all apart from actually trying to combat his boss effectively.

The crowd wasn't making it easy, half screaming for Sheppard, the other half for Sam. Both of them however were in no hurry to knock the other out of the fight, actually having a bit of fun.

John spun his staff around and aimed for her leg. Sam blocked, and jumped around him and aimed a punch for his shoulder. He leaned back in a matrix fashion and rolled away, neither scoring a hit. It had been like this since the beginning of the fight, when Sam had taunted John into trying to win right off the bat, surprising him with her skill. The heavy rock music that Chuck had begun to play on his boom box only made the fight seem even more unreal.

Now though it was getting tiresome, Unlike T'ealc or Ronon, they hadn't trained for prolonged combat and with the 20 minute marker coming up, Sam was feeling exhausted. John looked like he could go for quite a while longer, but the sweat sticking his t-shirt to his chest was distracting. Sam had never been so glad to wear a chemise in her life as her own sweat made her skin slick. "Give up John! Walk away with some dignity!"

John furrowed his brow and smacked her stick out of the way, her sudden drop and spin kept his strike from connecting. "Are you kidding? Lorne would laugh his ass off! You give up!"

Sam, using the Mastaba techniques T'ealc had taught her, spun around and tried to sweep his legs out from under him. John easily reacted and jumped out of her range, testing her perimeter with his staff.

Sam parried, and saw an opening, John had his staff out and to the side of her, leaving his shoulder and head exposed. She figured a tap on his shoulder would end the fight and allow her to hit the showers with great relief. Sam struck out, aiming for his shoulder, but suddenly felt something push on the back of her right leg.

What happened next wasn't exactly clear. John groaned loudly as his head suddenly took a full force blow, and Sam yelped as her legs were swept out from under her from behind. Both dropped to the mat loudly, causing pandemonium in the crowd who weren't sure who had actually won the match.

Sam started laughing, feeling the bruise begin to form on her leg. John shook the blurriness out of his vision and rolled onto his back, looking to Sam who looked back at him. "Draw?" He held his hand out to her with a pained smile.

Sam nodded, and tried to get to her feet. The slight burning sensation in her ankle told her to wait, and took his hand. "Draw."

-------------------------------------------

"Did someone tape it? I've been looking for a new screensaver." Jack's amusement at being told of their shared beating was unabashedly obvious.

Sam shook her head and snickered. "Sorry Sir. Like I said we weren't really expecting it." She sighed in slight embarrassment and looked to John who simply shrugged.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, still amazed. "So apart from the communal _ass-kicking_ you gave each other, anything else I should know kiddos?"

John shook his head and smirked. "No sir. Just that Carter's got a mean right hook, says she learned it from you."

Jack let a single loud laugh out, and rolled his eyes. "She learned something from _me?_ Guess there's a first time for everything. Anyways, as much fun as it is thinking of you two beating each other silly with sticks, I've actually got some work to do unfortunately." John nodded and walked away, giving the General a bit of privacy with Sam. He'd noticed immediately a level of comfort between them that went a bit more than friends, and knew not to get involved. Jack sighed and silently spoke to Sam. "I can always take a day off to come and beat him up you know? Just say the word, I'm bored and I'm out of pencils to sharpen."

Sam giggled and shook her head. "That's alright sir, he makes a nice piñata, So what is it you needed to discuss about my report?"

-------------------------------


	14. Enemies

**Prompt 022: **_**Enemies**_

----------------------------

_A/N: A few things here… _

_1.) I'm going back to left justification, might not be as pretty but easier to read. _

_2.) I'm focusing on OP:TTR, but still gonna work on this. _

_3.)WHOTA is sorta on back burner but slowly coming to fruition. _

_4.)not gonna have too many updates too fast, as school and work are about to get in the way._

_5.) This is just a short drabble. Kinda borrowing the idea from Seven Days (as if anyone will remember that show) but it's sufficiently different enough. _

_6.) Next few prompts will all join together. Should all fit quite well._

_---------------------------_

John leaned out and took a sip of the bottle in his right hand, it made no sense to dread this day as nothing bad was really going to happen, but the scar left on his chest reminded him that it was something he couldn't ignore.

John honestly didn't drink much, but a nice stiff beer every now and again to calm his nerves didn't seem extreme to him. Perhaps it was the drawl, or the fact at any Atlantis party he attended, he never got drunk. Somehow instead of assuming John just didn't drink, the legend that his tolerance was extreme had spread, John blamed Rodney.

Nobody ever used this balcony, as instead of facing out to the ocean, it faced back towards the center spire. John appreciated that it could give him some alone time. At least that's what he thought when he brought the 6 pack with him. The slightly too familiar sound of light steps behind him alerted him he wasn't alone. What did it mean that he could tell her apart just from the sound of her steps?

She didn't say anything, instead just standing next to him on the balcony. John never did anything like this without a reason and Sam felt confident that he would tell her on his own time. "You mind?" She reached over and pulled one of the beers out of the cardboard pack.

John shook his head and took another sip. This was the first time he'd seen Sam drink any alcohol. "You drink? I'da thought the IOA woulda made it a rule not to."

Sam shrugged, and snapped the cap off on the railing expertly, showing some degree of alcoholism. "What they don't know, won't hurt em." She smiled and held her bottle out.

John clinked his own against hers and snickered. Sam was kidding, he knew her well enough to know she'd never break the rules to any degree that would merit punishment. The IOA wasn't going to drop the hammer on her for a single beer, and John had to admit, even with her just standing here beside him he felt better. "Any particular reason you hunted me down other than to steal my beer?" John already knew she was there to ask why he was there, but knew Sam would never openly interrogate him. John appreciated that.

"Well… you do have good beer. But I guess anything else is up to you." Sam skilfully let the buck pass to him, and whether _he_ trusted her enough to talk.

John chuckled and sighed. "You're just a sneaky little psychiatrist aren't you?"

Sam scoffed in sarcastic offense and gave him a playful smack on the arm "There's no need to insult me." She smiled and changed to a sarcastic tone. "But I can always share my findings with you if you'd like."

John laughed once, loudly. He looked over to Sam and sighed. "I'm fine Sam, just having a bit of an anniversary." John didn't say what though, and wanted to leave it alone.

Sam smacked her lips and then spoke in a soft tone. "You know… there's a really nice little creek near the Cheyenne Mountain complex at the SGC. I used to go there every once in awhile to think… it was really calming to get a wider view of things." John didn't reply, instead curious as to her point. She continued. "I used to… well… not exactly celebrate… but go on specific days to just… well…"

John understood, she knew exactly what he was doing here. "So… I guess you have an idea what I'm… celebrating." It felt wrong to use that word.

Sam nodded, and took another sip of her beer. "I might have an idea…" She had read the reports, and knew John had a very rough experience with Kolya. He had gotten his revenge a year later, but she knew from her own experience revenge didn't solve much, "But… I'm here to… celebrate my own anniversary." It had been years, but the emotional scars still remained. Fifth, in his innocence, had forever changed her life.

John furrowed his brow, almost in surprise. "Really? Well… I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Sam choked on her laughter, completely caught off guard by his comment. John's ability to turn just about any moment into innuendo matched that of Jack's calling the Stargate an 'orifice'. "Oh god… umm… I'm scared to say yes, but I don't want to say no."

John loved Sam's reactions, they'd gotten really friendly over the past few months, and John found himself wishing sometimes that… well it didn't matter. "Don't worry Sam, it's ok."

Sam quietly laughed to herself a bit more, then finally sighed and wiped a tear from her right eye. "Well… a few years ago…a replicator… Fifth… he…"

John interrupted her, feeling the apprehension in her words. "Hey, hey I said it's okay… you don't have to tell me. I think I can read between the lines." There was only one thing the Replicators could do, and he knew from experience it wasn't pleasant. "Guess it's just hard to forget these things." John took another sip of his beer and finished the bottle off. He contemplated throwing it from the balcony but thought better of it.

Sam was pleasantly surprised by his tactfulness. John thankfully knew what it was like to have bad memories, and also that sharing them wasn't always the best thing to do. "To old enemies?" She held the bottle out, surprising John a bit.

John took a moment to think, Sam was offering to commiserate with him. He smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better and clinked his new bottle. "May the fuckers rot in hell."


	15. Senses Part 1 Touch

**Prompt 036-040:**_** Senses (Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Hearing,) **_

-----------------------------------

A/N: I dunno whether FF100 would accept this, but the story that came to me would need all of them, this is one of those 'longer' stories I mentioned at the beginning. Gonna drag it out 5 chapters, with a slight emphasis on a sense at a time.

-----------------------------------

_**Chapter 1 - Touch  
**_

"_Atlantis this is Teyla! We are coming through the gate under heavy fire and need medical assistance!"_

Colonel Carter's heart began to accelerate, in the background of Teyla's radio call she heard a man groaning loudly in pain, trying to keep from screaming amidst the sound of automatic weapons fire. Subconsciously she knew it was Sheppard, as Ronon would never admit any pain, and Rodney would never try to hide it.

"_Drop the shield! Medical team to the gate room ASAP!"_

Sam rushed out from the control room, ready to help in any way she could. She mentally prepared herself for the worst, as anything that could drive Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard to the brink of screaming must be bad. A mass came through the gate, as well as dozens of bullets, Sam quickly dove to the side as well as the guards on duty; ricochets bounced around posing a serious hazard. Sam looked up to Amelia Banks and started screaming. _"Once they're through raise the shield!"_

Amelia nodded and kept her head down, she watched as the mass resolved into both Ronon and Rodney, carrying a dishevelled and filthy John Sheppard. Teyla quickly came through, backpedalling as she fired her weapon. As soon as she passed the shield came back up, the weak splashes from bullet hits against the shield were soon negated, as the gate finally shut down. One of the nearby marines had taken fire but his Kevlar vest had saved him, and he waved off any assistance even as he grimaced in pain, staggering forward to help Colonel Sheppard.

Sheppard was panting heavily, trembling as he buried his face into his Tac-Vest. He wasn't actually standing, being completely carried by his two friends. The emergency paramedics quickly arrived and pulled out their stretcher. John's quick gasps and strained groans shattered the relative quiet and calm of not even a minute ago.

Sam rushed forward, and almost spat out her questions._ "What happened? Who were they?"_

Rodney and Ronon handed Sheppard to the medics, helping to lay him on the stretcher, as they moved him his pained groans increased, covering his face with his arms. Rodney was breathing heavily as well, and turned to Sam. _"Ambushed… explosions, damn horror show… everywhere, Sheppard shoved me, got him right in the face…"_

Sam felt her throat dry, and looked to Ronon for a more elaborate explanation. _"Ambush? What happened to Colonel Sheppard?"_

They began to move with the medics, who quickly tried to give Sheppard a painkiller, but he didn't respond to any of them. In fact, despite repeatedly telling him to calm down and accept the help, he fought them off, punching one in the face hard enough to knock him down. It took another 4 guards to hold him down to let the braver medics begin treatment. John still thrashed and kicked, trying to free himself from their grip even as he screamed in agony.

Ronon growled, his body rocked back and forth with his breath like a raging predatory beast. _"Looked like Genii, had their weapons too. Sheppard took a stun grenade to the face." _

Sam pumped her fists, and realised to what extent Sheppard had been wounded. She could see the burn marks and slices of fragmentation on his now uncovered face, his eyes closed and jaw clenched as he fought to get free. Sam realised he must be incredibly disoriented and probably didn't even know where he was.

Teyla moved forward as well, her face dirty with dirt and moisture, most likely from tears. _"We were lucky to be so close to the gate. They were waiting in the ruins and nearly had us trapped."_

_  
_Rodney's lips quivered, and it was obvious he felt responsible. _"I went in too fast…thought I saw a control pad when they opened fire… Sheppard grabbed me and tossed me behind cover when the thing came in… landed right on the control pad and sent him flying…should have been me."_ He spat out the words at light speed, not caring at all whether it made sense or not.

Sam grabbed Rodney's shoulder as they reached the Med Lab and forced him to look at her. _"Don't say that, you're all alive and that's what counts."_ Sam didn't blame Rodney, and she knew no right minded person would. John had simply done what he always did, look out for his team. To see and hear him writhing in agony was tear jerking. Dr Keller had already suited up and begun to examine him, continually trying to reassure him. She turned to her orderlies and told them to shut the curtains, not wanting anyone to see them. Sam fought her instinct and remained outside, facing Sheppard's team. _"I want you all to get checked out, you can give me your reports once you're done." _

They all nodded, and obviously felt the same urge to run over to Sheppard and help however they could. But they knew it was the right thing to do, and one by one they went off with other nurses to get cleared. Sam waited till they were out of sight and then gave in, opening the curtain and stepping towards John as he was strapped down to the stretcher. Dr Keller was running a scanner over his face that was clenched in a pained grimace. He was speaking in a hoarse voice, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. _"Who are you? Where's my team?"_

Keller looked to Sam and shook her head. _"He can't hear a thing, from what I can tell he got hit by something like a flash bang, but a lot stronger. His eardrums are shot and I doubt he can see anything even if he could open his eyes."_

John continued yelling, breathing hard and fighting his restraints. _"What have you done with them? Who are you?"_ His voice sounded strange, louder than normal, even with its raspyness. Sam realised he couldn't hear himself. Sam bit her lower lip and moved forward, she resisted saying something to John and instead just put her hand on top of his, holding her palm to the back of his fingers. She gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping he'd get the hint. John instantly calmed a bit, still panting but no longer fighting. _"Who is that?"_ Sam didn't really know how to answer, but John quickly solved it for her. _"Wait… 1 squeeze for yes, 2 for no… ok?"_ Sam was impressed by his ability to think despite clearly being in agony. It seemed the painkillers they'd given him were finally taking effect. She squeezed his hand once. _"Ok… think we're getting somewhere… is my team ok?"_ One squeeze, and Dr Keller gently touched his face to brush away dirt. _"Ow… would I be right in guessing I'm on Atlantis and that's Dr Keller's fine touch?"_ One squeeze, and sniffled laugh and sniffle from Sam as well as an irritated grunt from Dr Keller. _"I'm guessing she's telling me to shut up now, but all I can hear is a ringing… it hurts…a lot… was I right about her complaining?" _Sam looked over to Keller who rolled her eyes. One squeeze. _"Yeah… sorry doc… so uhh… is this Teyla?"_ Two squeezes. _"Not Teyla… is she okay?" _One squeeze_. "And Rodney and Ronon? They okay?"_ One squeeze. _"Good… so… hmmm who is this…"_

His hand spun around, and began to feel Sam's hand, she didn't resist, hoping that it would calm the wounded man down. Seeing Dr Keller open a kit with alcohol and gauze, Sam wanted to warn him Keller was going to clean up his wounds before further treating him, and after a moment figured something out. She squeezed his hand quickly three times, then slowly three times, and again quickly three times. John stopped his examination of her hand, and mumbled. _"Huh…? Do that again."_ Sam did, and hoped he understood. _"SOS? Uhh… damn uhh… do you know anymore Morse code?"_ his voice had begun to slur, the opiate painkillers taking him into a drifting cloud of haze.

Sam squeezed once, and was relieved that even though it wasn't mandatory anymore, she still knew Morse code. John spoke again. _"Alright, well, let's keep it simple… what are you… argh…!"_ Sam winced as Keller began to dab at his wounds, the alcohol leaving a burning sensation. He groaned softly and endured the pain even as he involuntarily tried to double over. _"Ok… I get the warning now…thanks…I guess"_

Sam kept holding his hand, using her other hand to rub his shoulder trying to comfort him. John seemingly brushed off the pain and began to muse softly. _"Hmm… let's see…"_ He resumed his examination of her hand, rubbing her fingers individually _"Hmm… no ring…"_ squeezing her palm _"soft, but strong… so I guess you're military."_ and then finally her wrist. _"No bracelets or watch.. Hmmm…. ahhh…"_ John finally went back to holding her hand, giving her a good spot to squeeze his hand. He huffed slightly in amusement. _"I know who you are… thanks Sam."_ John's voice was heavily slurred now, the large dose of opiate painkillers taking effect. John's words made Sam blush slightly, how had he figured it out so fast? Sam looked to Dr Keller who had pulled out another needle and was preparing to inject it into his IV. _"What's that?"_

Dr Keller bit off the cap and looked back. _"It's a sedative, I need to start pulling the shrapnel out and I don't think he'll want to be awake for that. I also need to run a full scan to see how bad the internal damage is."_

Sam nodded and sighed, she stroked his forearm to try and get his attention and then started squeezing his hand rhythmically, pausing between letters and hoping John understood. He spoke aloud to each letter. _"S… L... E…E…P… Word. N…O… W…Word. Sleep now? Oh… Keller's putting me under…right?"_ One squeeze. _"Is that a yes?"_ One squeeze. _"Okay… this might get…"_ the sedative began its work, slowly forcing John's body into a state of unconsciousness. _"Whoa… alright… I'll… squeeze ya later Carter…"_ Sam laughed once, happy that John could keep such a positive outlook despite his condition. She resisted hugging him to show her support and instead waited until he finally laid back, fully unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

"_Ladon Radim is on the line, Ready for you Colonel."_

Chuck's voice broke through the mental barriers Sam had erected, she'd been going over the reports from Sheppard's team and it didn't look good. Sam hoped Ladon had the answers that would give her some form of peace about the situation. She got up out of her desk and went to her monitor. Turning it on, Ladon's skinny face appeared. _"Hello there, I can't say I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance."_

Sam nodded and tried to keep her voice civil. If Sheppard's condition was this man's fault she was certainly not going to be amicable. _"Ladon Radim, my name is Samantha Carter, Colonel Samantha Carter. I'm the new leader of the Atlantis Expedition."_ She remained unflinching, knowing this man would probably try and test her now.

Ladon furrowed his brow. _"And Dr Weir? Has she been removed? What about Colonel Sheppard?"_ He seemed slightly worried, as if dealing with Sam wasn't something he had expected.

"_Dr Weir is no longer available to lead the expedition, and Colonel Sheppard happens to be the reason I'm calling. I'm sending you the coordinates of a planet we've recently investigated. Colonel Sheppard's team was ambushed near the gate and have identified the weapons that were used against them as Genii. Colonel Sheppard himself was wounded in action and is currently recovering in our medical bay. What I'd like to know is whether your troops were involved, or whether it was just your weapons."_ It was bold and withheld enough information to keep Ladon from knowing exactly what was happening. Sam wanted to see exactly how he'd react to her strong leadership.

Ladon raised his eyebrows, obviously a little surprised. _"Well… it would take me a few hours to see exactly what kind of dealings we have with that planet. Although I can almost assure you that my troops were not the ones who attacked your people."_

Sam resisted making a sigh of relief, but this actually complicated the matter as they still had no idea who attacked them. _"Very well, if you could do that we'd be very appreciative."_

Ladon clenched his jaw, the last thing he needed right now was hostility with the Atlanteans. _"Yes I'm sure you will be… now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to today. One of my aides will contact you with the requested information. Have a good day Colonel."_

Sam shut off the monitor, and felt a bit offended that Ladon hadn't asked how Sheppard was doing. It took her a moment to realise that it was actually her that was worried about Sheppard. She worried about everybody under her command, especially those who had been wounded. But this wasn't just any other person, this was John, her right hand man, her now close friend and confidant. Sam forced herself to reset her thinking and got back to work. A report would have to be written out and sent to the IOA and SGC regarding Sheppard's injury and she was still waiting for Dr Keller's final prognosis.

---------------------------------------------

"_Hey Sam… Colonel Sheppard's resting now. Thankfully there was no permanent damage to his eyes but most of his face suffered 1__st__ degree burns and some minor lacerations. He should be back to something like normal in about 3 weeks. His sight and hearing will come back slowly, although he'll have to take corticosteroids religiously for his eyes for the next few months. I want to keep him for observation for another few days, but he's already asked to go back to his quarters."_

_  
_Sam sighed, nobody liked sticking around the infirmary for more than a day or two and she felt sorry for Sheppard. But he would have to stay until Keller cleared him, and hoped he didn't go mad in his blinded and deaf condition._ "So how long until he can hear?"_

Keller shrugged, and looked at the Ancient scan. _"Well… I'd give it a week to get a small amount back, another month to get it all back with medication. His sight will be about the same but only as long as he keeps up the eye drops. There's another small problem."_

_  
_Sam was about to poke her head into the closed off space, but turned back to Keller._ "Problem?"_

Keller nodded and sighed. _"He's totally unaccustomed to his condition, he's really lucky he knows Morse code otherwise there'd really be no way to communicate with him."_

Sam smacked her lips, still worried about her second in command. _"Is it okay to see him?"_

Keller clenched her jaw, and waited a few moments before replying. _"Well… as long as it's quick. He's still mildly sedated so he might be kind of incoherent. But since he seemed to be able to communicate with you… I guess it might calm him down a bit, let him sleep."_

Sam nodded and brushed open the curtains to Sheppard's bed. His face was completely bandaged except for small slits above his eyes and nose that had flaps. John was quietly breathing and mumbling something under the gauze. Sam began to speak but then stopped, remembering that the man was deaf at the moment.

She sat down next to him, and gently took his hand in hers. He mused something under the bandages that Sam couldn't make out. John turned his head towards her and mumbled. Sam could barely make it out as she leaned in. _"Who…?"_

Sam squeezed his hand a few times, and rubbed his shoulder to try and remind him of what she'd done earlier. John squeezed her hand back and moaned, the pain behind his voice evident. _"Sam…?"_ She squeezed his hand once, wondering what was under the bandages on his face.

John rubbed his thumb into her palm, somehow drawing comfort from the movement. Sam didn't know exactly what to do so she didn't resist, instead taking a few moments to recall Morse code. His fingers still trembled slightly, the pain leaking through his stoic posture. John finally spoke, a little louder and clearer. _"Sam… can you do me a favour?"_ Sam squeezed his hand hard, hoping he got the emphasis behind it. _"Can you tell Rodney it's not his fault… make sure he understands… you do me that favour?"_

Sam smiled, even though he couldn't see it she hoped that he could somehow tell she was stirred by his concern for his team. She squeezed his hand once more, and gave his forearm a rub. John sighed, relieved by her non-verbal communication. He took her other hand with his left and rubbed the back of her palm. He winced suddenly, as if in pain. _"Sam… Keller hasn't told me if… you know… has she told you?"_

Sam rubbed his arm some more, and squeezed his hand once very hard, reassuring him with the combination of movements. The fear behind John's voice was clear, he wanted to know if he'd been permanently damaged. Sam didn't blame him for being frightened, John was a pilot, a warrior, and to lose his senses was something that terrified even her. John relaxed at her touch and sort of snuggled into the bed. _"Oh thank god… I'm gonna guess that's a yes… with a good outlook…"_ His other hand moved across his chest, and gripped her wrist softly, trying to show his thanks. _"How long am I gonna be like this Sam? I can't… I can't hear a damn thing. My vision's screwed up too, it's like there's a picture printed out on my eyelids and it's all I can see…"_

Sam knew what he was talking about, it was a classic symptom of being hit with a stun grenade. The brain wasn't able to decode exactly what happened, and the person's vision freezes on a single frame. Usually it only lasted seconds, but John was still seeing it even hours later. Whatever that grenade was, it was much more than just a firecracker. She took a moment to figure out the letters she needed, and began to squeeze his hand rhythmically.

John spoke softly as he figured it out._ "Ok… 3… W…E… 3 weeks? I'm gonna be here for 3 weeks?"_ Sam squeezed his hand once, and rubbed his shoulder as well, trying to comfort him. John sighed, Sam could see his jaw shaking slightly at the realization. _"Don't suppose I can go to my quarters just yet?"_ Sam mulled it over, she could order Keller to send him back, but knew it was better to let him stay here for now. She squeezed his hand twice and ran her finger along his wrist, hoping he understood her sympathy.

John let his head fall back on the pillow, and made a disappointed sound. He squeezed her hand again and mumbled. _"Guess it's better this way… I think I'm gonna try and sleep now. I appreciate you coming Sam… really." _Sam didn't want to leave it like this, something inside her begged to stay with him, even if it meant she'd get a little less sleep. Seeing John so completely disoriented and lost would bug her, keep her up the entire night. It hurt to admit it but he'd become something she depended on, and Sam was willing to sacrifice a little of herself if it meant he could feel better.

Sam took his hand again, and tapped his wrist to get his attention. He made a sound to show his curiosity and counted the squeezes of his hand she made. _"Uhh… I… word… W…I…L…L… word… S…T…A…Y…word, T…I…L…L…word…Y…O…U… word…F...A…L…L…word… A…S…L…E…E…P…word." _John took a few moments to piece the sentence together, then with a much quieter voice spoke. _"You don't have to Sam..." _Sam took his hand in both of hers, and settled down next to him with a pillow under her head.

Keller came in a moment later and smiled at the touching scene. _"It's good to see him so calm, he was still trashing about a while ago. I'm gonna give him some eye drops and a weak morphine drip. Should let him sleep okay. You should be going too Sam." _

Sam shook her head and kept her voice quiet despite John not being able to hear her. _"It's okay Jennifer… I'll stay until he's asleep." _

Keller bit her lip, as if wanting to argue, but seeing how Sheppard was actually calm, and trying to fall asleep decided a few minutes wasn't much to ask. _"Alright… but can you at least tell him what I'm gonna do?"_

Sam nodded, and tapped John's forearm to get his attention. He moved his head to the side instinctively, not exactly right at her, but close enough. _"Huh? Sam you don't have to stay."_ Sam began to squeeze his hand, hoping he understood the shortened version. _"E…Y…E…D…R…O…P…word… Eye drop? Okay… I get that." _She continued. "_M…O…R…P…H…Morphine? Oh thanks doc… might actually get some sleep." _John, apparently reassured by Sam's message, held one hand out to Keller, and pulled Sam's close to his chest. _"Thanks… both of you." _Jennifer took his hand and gave it a squeeze, before injecting the morphine into his IV and peeling away the flaps covering his eyes.

Sam stayed until she was sure John had fallen asleep, then excusing herself from Dr. Keller, went straight to her quarters to get some sleep of her own. Ladon Radim hadn't yet gotten back to her with any information, and despite feeling a bit better about John's condition, couldn't force herself to sleep without taking a melatonin cap. Before she drifted into unconsciousness, Sam wondered exactly how John had been able to tell it was her so easily by touch alone. The possibilities both excited, and scared her.

------------------------------------------------


	16. Senses Part 2 Smell

**Prompt 036-040:**_** Senses (Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Hearing,)**_

_**--------------------------------  
**_

_**Chapter 2 - Smell**_

_**--------------------------------  
**_

"_Sam, I guess you heard the news_." Dr Keller made a face like she should have realized it wouldn't be a secret for long.

"_Yes Doctor… I wish you would have asked me first."_ Sam kept her voice polite, but showed her irritation. _"I can't have you making decisions like this without consulting me, even if you know I'm going to say yes."_

Keller smiled, but with an air of apology_. "Sorry boss. I guess I did kinda go over your head there."_

Sam clicked her tongue as she thought about the repercussions of the schedule Keller had made for Sheppard. _"You do realize that you're basically going to have every woman on the base attracted to him offering to 'nurse him back to health'?"_ It was a fact of life, something Sam couldn't change, and despite feeling some deep and almost unreadable feelings of jealousy, she was more than capable of pushing it down enough so it wouldn't be seen.

Keller snickered, and picked up a clipboard from her desk. _"I've already got the schedule mostly filled. In fact I was going to ask you for a favor."_

Sam raised her eyebrows, she looked around the lab where she had found Keller hiding out. _"You're not seriously asking me to baby-sit him?" _

Keller shrugged and tried to look sheepish. _"Well… you do know Morse Code. None of the others who have offered know it and we need to be able to communicate with Colonel Sheppard until the special hearing aid I ordered him arrives on the Daedalus in 2 weeks."_

Sam sighed, and took a look at the schedule Keller had worked out. Most of the morning and afternoon shifts to watch over Colonel Sheppard were taken, with his team balancing out the main times he'd need help. There was still a glaring opening in the evening and early morning though. _"I guess I could help out in these times. Keep him updated."_

Keller smiled, and wrote Sam's name down on the hours she mentioned_. "Good, you can start tomorrow." _

Sam made her typical polite smile, although she wasn't able to completely hide her dejectedness. Sam figured it was just a few weeks, nothing too major. John needed help now and it'd be wrong of her to not put her part in.

---------------------------------

Sam waited outside the doors, wondering exactly what kind of condition John was in. She didn't want to walk in on him during a… private moment. Sam cursed her lack of decisiveness, the images in her head fully stopping her.

Finally, with a heavy breath, she waved the door open. Sam stepped into John's quarters carrying the tray with breakfast on it, hoping he'd either already awoken, or he wouldn't be too annoyed with her waking him.

She turned the lights on, and breathed a sigh of relief that John was lying in bed, thankfully with boxers on. He wasn't wearing a shirt though and his naked back and shoulders looked heavy set. The blanket John had around him was all scrunched up on one side, his left arm dangling off the bed towards the floor. Sam stepped in and bit her lip, wondering whether he'd hear her. Seemingly John realized he wasn't alone, as John stirred and shook his head around. He placed his palm on the floor, and stayed still as Sam drew near. John spoke loudly, his throat in much better condition than Sam had heard last. _"Hmmm?? Who's there?"_

Sam instinctively reacted_. "It's Sam… wait…"_ She felt like slapping her forehead. How could he possibly hear her now? Sam decided to keep talking, even if only to feel less like an idiot. "_I guess you can't hear me… can you John?"_ Sam sat down on the bed beside John, who shot his face towards her, a much more streamlined bandage covering his eyes like a visor.

John sniffed a bit, impressively guessing his breakfast. _"Is that… bacon I'm smelling?"_

Sam snickered and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring rub. _"Fresh from the grill John. Gotta take good care of my right hand man."_ She couldn't help but enjoy how his muscles were still firm, despite almost a week of inactivity.

John rolled over on the bed, using his hands to make sure he didn't accidentally fall off. He groaned softly, apparently in pain, and rubbed the side of his head. _"Don't suppose you can see where Ronon left my eyedrops last night could you? Just squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no."_

Sam looked around and saw the small bottle of eyedrops on the dresser next to the bed. She took his hand and squeezed once_, "Found em!"_

John groaned again as he pushed himself up and laid back on the headboard. He sniffed again, this time in her direction. _"Sam? Is that you?"_

Sam flinched, how the hell was he so keen to know when it was her? _"The hell are you? Psychic?"_ She squeezed his hand once again, a little irritated at his perception.

John chuckled as he reached out, looking for his breakfast. _"So… Keller draft you?"_ Sam squeezed his hand twice, not wanting to admit it, and used her other hand to place the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him on his lap. _"Oh really… so you're here for…?"_

Sam bit her lip, quickly translating into Morse Code. She squeezed his hand rhythmically, with him again saying the letter as it came to him_. "C…H…E…C…K…I…N…G… word…U…P…word…O…N…word… Y…O…U…word…. Checking up on me? Aw, here I was thinking this was a nice social visit."_

Sam smirked, and again felt the compassion she'd been feeling for awhile. John's humor mechanism worked in strange ways, and even though she knew from Dr Keller that John was in constant pain, Sam admired his ability to keep a positive outlook. It certainly didn't stop him from flirting with her. _"You're a real charmer you know that John? alright lets see…"_ Sam squeezed his hand again, replying to his obvious flirt, even if he couldn't hear her.

"_Uhh… T…H…A…T…word…T…O…O…word… Ah, that's better. Well I won't keep you Sam. I'm sure you've got a busy day. I can handle breakfast but can you gimme my eyedrops and patches? The patches should be inside the drawer, didn't want Rodney to see them."_

Sam squeezed his hand once and opened the drawer. Inside was a box filled with patches. The label on the side read "Fentanyl". Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. Fentanyl was probably the strongest pain killer she'd ever heard of. Sam looked back to John and realized exactly what kind of pain tolerance the man had_. "You really tough it out don't you John?"_

She sighed heavily and pulled a patch out, wondering exactly how much pain the man could take. Sam grabbed the eyedropper and wondered if John wanted her to apply it as well. She took his hand again and after a moment squeezed it rhythmically, asking her question_. "Y…O…U…word…W…A…N…T…word…M…E… word …T…O… word … A… P… P… L… Y …word… T… H… E… S… E…word… uhh… yeah… if you don't mind…Keller gets pissed off when I spill those drops."_

Sam put a hand on John's shoulder and gently pushed down, trying to get him to lay back. John kept a hand on his plate, holding it up as he scootched down. He set the plate down on his lap and patted his other hand on his upper chest. _"Patch goes there, eyedrops'll be a little harder though… don't uhh.. don't worry if i… well… if it hurts me. Just get em in."_ John took a deep breath, and peeled away at the bandage over his face. Sam winced as she saw the burned tissue underneath, coated in a gel that kept his skin from blistering. John's eyes were shut closed, twitching as he tried to open them.

Sam opened the bottle of eyedrops, Maxidex was on the side. She knew the corticosteroid would help to keep his eyes from scarring over, and thankfully it would help alleviate the probable massive headache he had_. "Alright John… hope you don't hate me for this."_ Sam very gently, and with one hand rubbing his shoulder, began to peel apart his crusty eyelids. His eyes were bloodshot, and the iris's clouded over. It hurt to look at him like that.

John took a sharp breath and gripped the edge of the bed, he resisted cyring out and endured the pain of Sam's fingers. She let a single drop from the bottle fall into his eye and heard him ever so softly groan. Sam kept her cool and took deep breaths as she placed another drop in the other eye. John clenched his jaw, bearing the sharp stabbing sensation in his eyes. He breathed hard through his teeth, and after a few moments calmed down enough to speak _"Oh man… I swore I'd never do steroids, guess I'll have some freakishly muscled eyes after this."_

Sam giggled, the joke wasn't funny, but John's continued effort to keep his pain under control was inspiring. Sam moistened her lips and peeled off the back of the Fentanyl patch. She placed it on his bare chest and rubbed it softly into position. John moaned softly, obviously enjoying Sam's soft touch.

John sighed as she let go, and slowly got back up to a sitting position. _"Thanks Sam… it was nice of you to stop by."_ Sam took his hand again and squeezed his nand steadily, using the old Morse Code John stayed silent this time, getting better at decoding her touch. _"Uhh.. breakfast? And… midnight snack? Say what?"_ She changed her hand position, this time lacing hers between his. Sam translated again, hoping he got the message_. "You… Me… Break… Oh wait! You mean you're gonna be the one to baby sit me for breakfast and the midnight run?"_ Sam squeezed his hand once. Still a little annoyed that Keller had rushed her with it, but it wasn't like she'd asked something drastic from her.

John on the other hand seemed pretty happy about it. He smiled despite the leprechaun in his head kicking the back of his eyes, and squeezed her hand back in thanks_. "Well this is an interesting development. Can I choose what kind of breakfast I get?"_ Sam giggled, and squeezed his hand twice. It wasn't often she got to tease him and she hoped he got the hint. John moaned dejectedly. _"Oh come on… bacon and eggs is great and all, but I'd kill for some hash browns."_ Sam consciously hesitated a moment, and then squeezed her reply to him. _"uhh… Maybe? Alright… I guess that'll have to keep using that flowery thing you're wearing, makes it easier for me to tell who you are."_

If John could see, the heavy blushing and smile from Sam's face would have made him snicker happily. Sam took a moment to calm down and then let go of his hand. She ran her fingers through her hair, amazed that his sense of smell was so strong he could tell it was her by her hair gel. She figured that without sight or hearing, his other senses must have been ramped up. Sam contemplated asking him who smelled nice and who didn't. Instead, she just leaned forward and gave him a little hug, surprised at how warm his body was without any heavy clothing on. _"Get some rest John, can't have you sleeping all day forever." _

He reciprocated the hug, taking a deep breath in of the area around her neck. Sam giggled, despite enjoying the sensation, knew well enough to push him away gently. John didn't resist and instead inhaled deeply before smiling. _"What is that? Your hair? Smells nice."_ Sam bit her finger, then mentally kicked herself as he couldn't possibly see her. She grabbed her ponytail and looping it around her head gave it a sniff. Sure enough, the flower based hair gel gave a particular and easily identifiable smell. Sam chuckled to herself as she took his hand again and squeezed her goodbyes. John yawned loudly, and began to pick at the plate on his lap. _"Alright Sam,"_ He changed into an Indian accent and saluted_. "Thank you, come again!" _

Sam smiled to herself as she got up and left the room. She had great love for Apu and it was so rare that he was mentioned in everyday life.

-------------------------------------

"_I assume I'm speaking to Colonel Carter?"_

The skinny looking man on the screen was pale, probably from a lifetime of living underground. Sam could also see his complexion was rather bad, he must be one of the Genii scientists working on their atomic program. Sam kept her face mildly intimidating, still not trusting of these people. _"Yes, I am Colonel Carter, do you have the information I requested from your leader Ladon?"_

The man nodded, and pulled out a file from a portfolio in front of him. "The planet's people are called the Akesh, we have recently traded with them for radioactive materials. They received weapons and explosives in exchange to help them during Wraith Excursions."

Sam's left hand curled into a fist, if the man were standing in front of her, she wasn't sure she wouldn't throw a punch_. "Well my men don't exactly qualify as a life sucking monster. One of them was hit by some kind of stun grenade."_

"_The weapon you speak of is used to incapacitate Wraith for capture. Typically it is not used against human targets as it is much more powerful than what is needed."_

Sam had assumed as much, it still didn't help Sheppard much. _"Do you have any more information on the Akesh?"_

"_Yes, from our sources they are a scavenging people, trading for whatever they cannot find. They have an equivalent level of technology to our own, but lack a centralized hub. It will be difficult for you to find them, let alone discover the reason for them attacking your men."_

Sam resisted sighing, any sign of weakness and her so far positive relation with the Genii would go down. So instead she narrowed her eyes, and moved her jaw to the right a fraction of an inch_. "Very well. If that's all?"_

"_Yes… I also extend the invitation from our leader for you and your senior staff to…"_

Sam shut the link off, no way in hell was she going to see the Genii. A few moments passed for her to calm down, and she called Major Lorne over the radio. _"Major Lorne, This is Colonel Carter. Please come to my office ASAP."_

3 seconds passed, and Lorne's smooth voice came in. _"Yes Ma-am, be there in a few."_

It was a bit of a waste of resources, but if she could find the people that had attacked Sheppard's team, she might figure out exactly why they did what they did.

-------------------------------------

"_Sam? I don't smell like ham do I?"_

Sam did a double take, and then furrowed her brow. _"Say what Rodney?"_

McKay dusted himself off, as it the smell was a powder that he was caked in. _"Sheppard says he can tell it's me because I always smell like ham! How the hell does he do that?!"_

Sam had been walking by the table Sheppard's team was at, when Rodney has asked her the blunt question. Ronon on the other side of the table started chuckling. _"When one of your senses is knocked out, the others get stronger to make up. He says I smell like scared marines."_

Teyla furrowed her brow and looked at him. _"Scared Marines?"_

Ronon shrugged and shot a confident expression to the entire group. _"When you're around it all day…" _

Teyla laughed and motioned for Sam to sit down with them. Sam hesitated for a moment, and then sat down next to Teyla. _"Yes well, he says he can tell it's me from my light step and the Athosian tea I drink in the morning."_ Sam could smell it now that she was next to Teyla, it was a pretty strong tea.

Rodney on the other side of the table looked to Sam though, a slightly too friendly expression on his face. _"What about you Sam? Has he labeled you for all time with a smell?"_

Sam blushed, and instinctively ran her fingers through her hair. _"Well… he says that he likes the smell of my hair gel."_ She didn't exactly regret saying it, but since everyone had admitted theirs, she didn't want to seem unsociable.

Rodney's instant mortification was almost comical. _"Ah ha! I knew it! Even blinded and deafed he can't help it!" _

Sam felt slightly insulted and made it clear from her irritated voice_. "At least he knows how to talk without inadvertently offending people." _Maybe it was because she was afraid of what the implication of what Rodney was claiming, or because it was starting to become truth.

She didn't often rebuke the stocky scientist, but it was always nice to show him he wasn't causing her any real swooning, even though he could sometimes be a real sweetheart. Rodney shirked back, instantly regretting his admonishment of Sheppard's rapport with the opposite sex. _"Oh… wait umm.. I meant uhh… of course he'd be able to smell your hair… he must have great experience with uhh… hair products."_ Rodney ended it lamely, obviously feeling bad for insulting his very definition of beauty.

Sam rolled her eyes, and changed the subject expertly not wanting to completely beat Rodney's inflated ego into the ground.

-------------------------------------------


	17. Senses Part 3 Hearing

\**Prompt 036-040:**_** Senses (Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Hearing,) **_

**Chapter 3 – Hearing**

**-------------------------------------**

_A/N: Blame my girlfriend for this one; she insists to me that Sam must suffer majorly from sexual repression. And to be frank, I tend to agree :P_

**-------------------------------------**

Sam was looking forward to her bi-daily meetings with John now. Despite his injury and still inability to communicate properly, the last week and a half had been pretty fun. John had opened up a bit more and with only his own voice to hear, had done a lot of talking. Sam had quickly learned the speed limit of Morse code that he could understand, and they were able to almost have a normal conversation albeit at something like a quarter speed.

Sam would have never guessed the similarities in their lives, the way their experiences had led them to similar conclusions. Family, goals, and even more personal aspects of their lives were so akin; they were almost finishing each other's sentences when talking about it.

Sam had also begun to crack his outer defensive core, and started to see the real John Sheppard that lay beneath layers of suave wit, black clothing, and hair gel. He was emotional, but rarely showed it. The feelings he allowed to surface were only the tip of the iceberg. Sam respected that, John had control like few could hope to have.

John's hearing had very slightly begun to return, and if she screamed he could barely make it out. Sam had begun to have a lot of fun with this little tidbit of information. She'd had complete conversations with herself about the most ludicrous topics and it was surprisingly stress relieving. Sam had a completely off the register insane topic for today, and was all smiles as she entered his room late in the evening.

John was on the floor, doing pushups with only his pants on. The room was a complete mess but he'd managed to work out a string system to find his way around. Usually there was someone with him though so he'd been able to have a relatively normal time. Keller had even cleared John for travel outside his room and Sam was going to deliver the good news along with a midnight snack.

Before the good news, Sam had another topic in mind. She looked down to John and suppressed her laugh. _"So John, after a little bit of consideration, I've come to a few conclusions, I'm never going to leave the military. I love my job and I don't think it would be right of me to leave this. But I haven't had sex in 4 years and the only civilian on base I can even come close to honestly respecting in any manly way is Rodney."_ Sam knelt down next to John, who had stopped doing pushups upon feeling the vibration in the floor of her walking in. She'd gotten used to his keen senses being able to detect someone entering. _"Even if it's not love, I'm just really really __**really**__ freakin tense, I'd kill for someone who I could love and has the same clearance level as me, but I can literally count how many people are at that level with my fingers and toes. I can only see myself with one of them, and I do love him, but he's way too busy and I think he might actually be a bit too old for me now. Sooo… that leaves me the civilians who are nearby to satisfy my needs."_ Sam gave his shoulder a rub in the way they'd agreed to so he would know it's her and continued speaking_. "But there's a problem, Rodney's kinda fat and well… I'm not too happy with the mental image of his pudgy body on top of mine."_ John yawned loudly and leaned back against his bed. He looked right at her but Sam paid no attention to the obvious clue. _"Sooo… I was hoping you and he could switch bodies so I can get by regulations, but still get that great bod of yours."_ Sam pulled off the top of the tray she had, exposing the pair of Jell-O bricks on plates she'd brought as she went into the heated part of the rant. _"I know it's a lot to ask John. And to be honest I'd much rather screw your brains out than his, especially since I think you'd make me feel sooo much better, but the regs are so clear on interofficer fraternizing. It's just I'm so sick and tired of my fingers and toys, both manual and electric, and I just want to have a nice hot and stiff guy plow me into next week so I can let go of all this stress I've got, but I can't let just anyone do that. I hope you understand my dilemma John."_

During her little sarcastic and ridiculous diatribe, John had gotten into position to start doing sit-ups when she finished. He raised his knees, put both hands behind his head, and looked right towards the sound of her voice. _"Well Sam, I do understand, my only problem is I doubt Rodney'll know how to use this Bod properly. He'd probably end up pulling his groin while trying to kick his boxers off so we're gonna have to find a way to work around the regs."_ He might not be able to see Sam's jaw on the floor, but the grin the crept across his face showed that John knew how surprised she must be. _"Oh didn't Keller tell you? My hearing aid came in."_

Ironically, Sam was speechless. John on the other hand realized that she was just kidding and trying to have a joke at his expense, only to have it backfire so horribly. His evil cackle of laughter only made Sam blush in pure mortification. She tried to come up with some kind of argument to explain what she had just said. _"Uh…. John… umm…"_

John let her stutter for almost a minute before holding his hand up and waving her quiet. _"Sam. You're making it worse. I'll make you a deal, take me to one of the piers for awhile tonight and I'll forget about the box under your bed."_ He snickered and held his hand out in amity.

Sam didn't really feel she had a choice, and silently moved in and took his hand helping him up. The words wouldn't come out even as she tried. John seemed to notice right away and chuckled. _"Oh don't feel so bad Sam. I'da done the same. But it's nice to know all those pushups are having that kind of effect on…" _

She put her hand over his mouth and hugged him to try and get him to shut up. _"John… you uhh… you know I was joking…right?… don't tell anyone please…"_ Sam rubbed his bare shoulder, hoping to get him to agree,

John smiled as he snickered, and put his hand over hers. _"You think anyone would believe me if I did? Help me find a clean shirt."_

John began to feel around, looking for his dresser. The nonchalant way he brushed off Sam's inadvertent humiliation annoyed her as he was being so cool about it. Especially since she'd said some rather vivid things about him. Sam kept her mouth shut as she opened the dresser and pulled out the first clean looking shirt she could find. _"Umm here… I got a shirt for you."_

John kept his hands, out, making sure he didn't walk into anything, and he put the shirt on that Sam handed him _"Alright, just lemme do my hair and we'll go."_

Sam smirked, and still feeling bashful spoke softly. _"Umm... no one's out there to see you…"_

John hugged the wall and found his way to the washroom, but he turned his head and smiled. _"You'd see me." _

Even if none of the prior events had happened, the way he seemed to see her, through all his other senses and still flirt with such huge success, made Sam wonder exactly how close she and John were getting.

----------------------------------------------

"_What's it like John?"_

They were standing at the edge of the pier, the slow and rhythmic pounding of the waves against the floating city were amazing to hear. Without the burden of sight, John could hear each individual wave, as it beat upon the light alloys of the city's underside. The fact that he could also hear Sam breathing softly, and even feel the heat from her arm as she stood next to him attested to the strength his senses adjusted in his condition.

John had slowly been losing his mind in the past few weeks. If Rodney's incessant patting and fluffing his pillow with his ham smelling hands wasn't bad enough, or Ronon's constant piling of meats on his lap in order for John to keep the muscle he had despite mostly inactivity. The most unbearable part was the women who showed up to 'nurse him back to health' with shoulder rubs, chicken soup, and the really annoying "holding' sessions. John didn't even know who they were since none of them knew Morse code, and while he'd been able to deduce one or two of them. Sam and Teyla were the only ones to show up other than Dr Keller who didn't make him feel… uncomfortable.

Added to this, the excruciating pain of that little leprechaun bastard in his head continually doing the river dance on the inside of his skull, or at least that's how he liked to describe it. It was getting harder and harder to keep from just overdosing on painkillers or sedatives to get away from the pain. Sam was one of the reasons he'd been able to keep from begging Keller to just knock him out. Her visits were always fun, as she learned to communicate to him without spoken language. It almost felt strange now to speak to her and hear her back, instead of her gentle but firm touch. _"It's… weird. Almost 2 weeks without seeing or hearing anything… it's like I can taste the sea even from up here. I can even feel the vibration through the railing._

Sam mused softly; it was fascinating to see what John thought of things in his condition. _"Wow…. Sounds like it's really something." _

John chuckled, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black bandana, and rubbed it between his fingers. _"Well you don't have to get blinded to experience it."_ He handed the bandana to where he heard Sam speaking from _"Put it on, and we'll be on even terrain."_

Sam took the bandana, and thought about it. She played with it in her fingers as she looked up at John._ "Were you planning this?"_

John shrugged innocently, and leaned towards her to hear better. _"Not exactly, but I always make use of any resources available to me."_

Sam snickered, and began to wrap the bandana into a narrow strip. _"Alright… but I'm only doing this because I want you to stay quiet."_ She got into a safe position against the railing, and wrapped the bandana around her eyes.

It came as a shock when John put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in. _"Alright, stay calm, and listen. Don't try and imagine what it looks like, just listen and keep your hands on the railing."_

Sam controlled herself. She didn't want to offend John or worse, show the effect he had on her by flinching. Taking deep breathes, she began to listen.

It started slowly, the individual waves had a temporal rhythm, John's breathing was strong as well, and she could hear the pain he kept hidden underneath his nonchalant exterior. John didn't mention it though and instead leaned closer, his breathing tempo slowly matching that of her own, and the waves that beat below. _"Can you feel it?"_

Sam sure could, if he meant the pulse going through his arm and chest into her, without sight, every motion he made was amplified, the sensation she felt inside her body was a lot more than she was expecting. _"Yeah… It's…"_ Sam finally couldn't take it anymore. This was beyond inappropriate and the worst part was that she didn't want to stop. Sam ripped off the bandana and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. John seemed to understand and backed off a bit. Sam turned to look at him and sighed. _"John…" _ Sam wanted to tell him to stop, that they can't ever get that close again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it and instead murmured softly. _"… Are you ok John? You don't sound too hot."_

John growled softly, and sighed as he leaned on the railing. He had hoped the jackhammer in his head was just audible to him, but apparently if Sam listened carefully, she could hear the agony he was in. _"I'll be fine, that's what matters."_ John became distanced, turning away from her.

Sam didn't want to lose any of the close rapport they had, so she put her arm around him and put her head on his shoulder, whispering quietly. _"John don't be like that. I'm worried about you."_

John appreciated that Sam was willing to be so frank with him. He covered her hand that was on his shoulder, and kept his voice low. _"I'm… it hurts Sam. A lot… you ever heard of disassociation?"_

Sam flipped her hand around and squeezed his supportively. _"Is that what this is about?"_ She was letting herself go a bit, reciprocating the trust he showed her.

John put his hand on his temple, trying to appease the pain inside. He contemplated telling Sam that he'd been mildly overdosing as he was getting used to the painkillers. But it didn't seem smart to talk about that now. _"I guess so… It's just… sometime you just hate the circumstances you end up in… you know what I mean?"_

Sam furrowed her brow, what was he talking about? _"Umm… sorry?"_

John wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her that 2 weeks of no hearing or sight had left him with nothing but his own thoughts, and the circumstances that led to working with Sam. He missed Elizabeth terribly, and hated himself for never acting on his feelings. Now Sam was here, with her compassionate smile, the obvious care she had for Atlantis, and even the way the ponytail she wore bounced around in as happy and cheerful a way as Sam always seemed.

Sam wasn't like Weir though; John had chemistry with Weir that had the civilian and even the braver military gamblers betting on how long it would take for them to hook up. What he had with Sam though was completely different, almost as if they thought on the same wavelength. The care she had for him was something John wanted to reciprocate, but just like before, he had to be careful how much he let go. It was even more difficult imagining anything beyond platonic with Sam than with Weir, both being Military Officers.

What really burned his ass though was she had equal, if not higher clearance level than him, added to the obvious high respect she drew from both military and civilian, Sam never had that highly stressed and obvious tension Elizabeth had with the IOA. The fact that she was in shape was just a bonus in his mind.

Right now though, what really made him disassociate the pain in his head was her words from earlier. _'…to be honest I'd much rather screw your brains out than his, especially since I think you'd make me feel sooo much better, but the regs are so clear on interofficer fraternizing…' _She may have only been joking, but every joke had a layer of truth to it, and he wondered exactly what might happen between them if there weren't so many barriers between them...

Now wasn't the time, but after what happened with Liz, John swore he'd find out for sure about this. _"It's ok… I think I should be heading back now. Keller'll kill my ass if she sees me wandering about."_

Sam smirked, and let a small giggle out. She hooked John's arm around hers and led him away from the pier and back to his quarters.

-----------------------------------

"_Yes Mother."_

Sam smacked John on the arm in playful offense. She'd told him to get in bed and go to sleep as he needed to rest if he wanted to get back to active duty. John didn't complain but let his razor wit say everything. Sam snickered and shoved him down. _"Oh please, I let you get away with murder."_

John disarmed her much too easily, the way he did things that none other could do. His self-confident smile in the face of adversity would have been arrogance if he didn't ride it so well. Even now as he had admitted to feeling intense pain, the humor in his voice showed just how little it affected him, or at least how little he wanted it to affect him. Sam was furious though, the best men she'd ever met were always off limits. And the ones who weren't had a tendency to end up dead. It was majorly depressing to think of all the alternate realities where her double had acted, or was in a different position and things worked out.

She still loved Jack, but as time passed the realization that perhaps in this reality, where she belonged, where the things that happened were meant to happen to her and her alone, she wasn't supposed to be with him. That didn't mean she was meant to be with John either, or Pete, or Martouf… Sam cleared her mind, quickly getting more and more depressed as she thought about it. John had gotten into bed and rubbed his temples as he prepared to try and sleep. Sam took his hand and reassuringly squeezed it. _"Get well John, I need you out there."_

John nodded, and yawned even as he winced, rubbing his bandage. _"Trust me, I'd take this thing off now if I could, but Keller tells me if I take it off I'll just delay the healing process. She promised me another week and I should be back to normal."_

Sam sighed, Keller had told her the same thing, but also that John's vision would take a few months to return to it's original acuity, corticosteroids would be essential for those months._ "Well don't rush it. I don't need my second in command walking into walls and making a fool out of himself."_

John smiled, and resisted making a joke about _'making a fool out of oneself'_, and instead held his hand up and out. _"Sam, do me a favor?"_

Sam took his hand and squeezed it. _"Of course. What is it?"_

John hesitated, he wanted to ask Sam to smile, and let him feel her lips with his fingers. By far that was what he missed the most about seeing her. But he realized it was a stupid thing to ask and instead rested his head on the back of the pillow. _"If you're gonna stop by tomorrow morning, help me update my iPod?" _

----------------------------------


	18. Senses Part 4 Taste

A/N: While this chapter does get a little shippy, don't expect anything serious until alot more chapters. still have like 80 prompts to go.... it's also kinda based on something that happened to me as i had an eye injury and had to get spoon fed. Thank god for girlfriends.

While i'm sorta messing with the prompt, it still works for me. And it's not like this is an OFFICIAL FF100 :P

-----------------------------------

**Prompt 036-040:**_** Senses (Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Hearing,)**_

_**--------------------------------  
**_

_**Chapter 4 - Taste  
**_

_**--------------------------------**_

"You know you don't have to do this. I could just get Keller to give me an IV or one of those cute nurses to do this."

Sam snickered, and held the spoon up to John's mouth. "You keep talking like that and I just might leave. Then you'll never be able to say your boss spoon fed you."

John smirked, and after downing the soup in the spoon, chuckled. "Well actually…"

Sam scoffed, and set the soup on the little table beside him. "Well if that's how you're going to be!"

John laughed, and winced slightly at the stress on his eyes. He'd been sedated pretty heavily to keep him from picking at his new bandage. John had gone through a quick surgery to ensure his eyes didn't scar over, with the addition of an ancient healing device, Keller wanted another 2 days of rest from him before clearing him for duty. "Aw come on, you know I'm kidding."

Sam laughed and rubbed his shoulder. He took her hand and squeezed it in thanks. The move was so natural for them now, almost 3 weeks after his initial injury. Sam had been a little worried about her little indiscretion, but thankfully John had kept quiet. In a way, both of them acknowledging the slight tension between them had alleviated it, and none brought it up now. Sam picked up the spoon again and poked him. "Open up."

It was so strange for Sam to be in this position, yet it didn't feel awkward. This man beneath her was _her_ second in command. John was _hers_ to take care of. Sam didn't think for a second that she actually held any control over him, but she felt closer to him being near the same rank.

John had slowly opened up to her, never talking about his personal life, but offering his personal opinion and thoughts when asked, even if they differed from hers. She enjoyed the little tete-a-tete they had and was glad he was almost back on his feet.

From behind her, she heard the curtain being opened, the smell of ham told her instantly who it was. "Hey, how's he doing?"

John grunted, and after sucking down the spoonful of rather tasty soup, spoke with an offended tone. "I'm right here you know. Just because I'm stoned off my ass doesn't mean you can't be polite."

Sam snickered and looked to Rodney who now stood beside her, his look of surprise only enticed her further. "You know John's right… It's not like he can't talk either."

McKay got an indignant look on his face and retorted angrily. "Why is it that the two of you are always ganging up on me? Is there some kind of 'annoy McKay' club that I'm not aware of?"

John smiled and held his hand out to Rodney. "Nope, just the one you _already_ know about! Thanks for your concern though."

Rodney shook his head and scoffed. "Yeah, thanks Mr. Jovial! I was actually looking for Sam but I figured you'd like a visit." He ignored John's chuckling and looked to Sam. "I know you're off duty, but Lorne sent me to tell you, the Genii have come through. They know where the Akesh will be in a week and they've given us their information… along with a formal apology from Ladon Radim."

John growled, and squeezed Sam's hand a little tighter. "Guess they prefer our good side than the Akesh's."

Sam could tell Sheppard was pissed, but she didn't blame him. "Calm down, I think we should try and talk to them before we go in shooting. Just concentrate on getting better and eating something." She put another spoonful of the thick soup into John's mouth, silencing him as he slurped.

Rodney winced at John's table manners. "Didn't you ever learn not to slurp your soup?"

John snickered softly and took the spoon from Sam, he felt it for a moment and then held it up to Rodney. "Yes, and I also know this isn't a soup spoon, it's a dessert spoon. You can tell because it's smaller and not as bowl shaped." He smiled and chuckled. "Boarding school you know… comes in handy every now and again."

Rodney rolled his eyes, and gave John a ginger pat on the leg. "I like you better sober." He turned and headed out of John's private infirmary bed.

John kept chuckling mindlessly, and cuddled himself into the bed. "I'm sure you're not the only one." He scratched the edge of his bandage and hinted at wanting to go further.

Sam took his hand and set it down on the bed. "Hey now, don't make me strap you down."

John apparently noticed that Rodney had begun to move off "Mmm sounds Kinky."

Sam choked on her breath and smacked his arm lightly. She looked around to make sure no one heard him. "_John! _Silence!" She couldn't help but titter on the edge of laughter.

John sighed contentedly, and accepted another spoonful of the thick soup. "Mmm… yes Mother."

Sam snickered, and seeing no one around gave him another squeeze of his shoulder. "You know, I've only ever done this for one or two people."

John swallowed and furrowed his brow under the bandage. "Oh? So I should feel honored?"

Sam intentionally spilled a little of the hot soup on his neck, he winced and shirked away. "It would be nice."

John rubbed the slightly singed part of his neck. "Ow! Hey, play nice. It's not exactly a fair fight right now..." he turned his boyish smile into a more serious one. "I do appreciate this you know... Just wasn't really expecting it."

Sam pulled the spoon out again and refilled it. "Well… I guess you could say I really do love the people I command."

John instantly shot her a look that made Sam kick herself for her words. "So what you're saying is… you love me?"

Sam winced, and giggled. They were far beyond any sort of retreat to simple friendship. And John had proven to be the best asset Sam had on Atlantis, far beyond anything the others did even if she'd never admit it."If you absolutely promise never to bring up all these foot in mouth moments I've had in the past few days, Yes. Yes I love you." Her tone was sarcastic, but the truth was evident behind it.

John finally cracked, and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh crap… well that's a hell of a decision." The little in-jokes they'd developed over the past few weeks were something of a pleasure to Sam, she'd made quite a few with the people of Atlantis, but John always made her smile and laugh.

Sam took a deep breath, struggling not to laugh herself. "Yes, and it's only open for another 10 seconds." She shoved another spoonful of the soup into his mouth. God she loved teasing him. It hurt to think that she was breaking fraternization rules by doing this. But she'd learned a hard lesson with Jack, and with no foreseeable future with Jack as long as she was Commander of Atlantis… Sam didn't want to lose another opportunity, even if she never acted on it.

Just mere weeks before being transferred to help Dr Lee work on the Midway Station she'd decided to act, and it wasn't easy to have to walk away from that. Jack had been adamant that any sort of relationship between them had to be completely mutual, and willing to accept the consequences. Sam had almost memorized the Military Act about interofficer fraternization, and it was very clear. Even if they were in different command structures, even if they had no real official contact, because they still operated under the blanket organization of the Stargate Program, anything they did was still liable to be scrutinized.

And to add insult to injury, the IOA were the most anal retentive people she'd ever met. Mr Woolsey was the closest to a person she'd accept being part of the same genus, but for the most part, they were a hurdle that made her question the intelligence of Earth's government.

More than 10 years had passed, and each time she felt the time was right, something happened to keep them from getting together. It wasn't the only reason though, Sam would never enjoy admitting it, but she had a tendency to find herself attracted to men with the doom clock ticking. As far as she knew, Pete and Jack were the only survivors of her black widow aura.

She was scared to feel this way about John. He was just soo… _perfect_ for her. John was a soldier, a leader, and had a hidden intelligence that could appreciate her more than most others could. Sam was sick of burying her feelings, sick of holding back from what she wanted in contrast to what was asked of her. But the time wasn't now, and she wasn't sure it would ever arrive. But she'd broken rules before, albeit a long time ago, and was feeling the urge once again.

John swallowed the soup, licked his lips and heard Sam softly counting down. "Alright alright… our little secret huh?" Even in his stoned state, the flirtatious boy within him still kept his composure.

Sam smiled and gave him another spoonful of the soup, and silently thought about something she'd once thought about Jack. _"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right next to them knowing you can't have them."_ She smiled at John once more, hearing him moan contentedly with the richness of the soup… at least she hoped that was it.


	19. Senses Part 5 Sight

**Prompt 036-040:**_** Senses (Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Hearing,) **_

**Chapter 5 – Sight**

**-------------------------------------**

_A/N: Kinda anti-climactic, but that's not the point of the story._

**-------------------------------------**

"This is Atlantis, Colonel Carter speaking, you're reporting in pretty soon, what's up Colonel?"

John kept quiet, and sighed over the radio. He finally began to speak. "We've made… contact with the Akesh."

His tone of voice wasn't cheerful, but it wasn't fearful either. Sam wondered what had happened. "Colonel, report what you're seeing."

John licked his lips, and wiping the sweat that burned above his eyelids, describe the scene in front of him. _"It's a massacre Sam."_ John looked carefully at the broken and still steaming bodies of the Akesh, Some had been fed on, but most had taken fire from lethal weapons_. "Definitely Wraith. There's bodies from both sides but way more on the non-lifesucking side."_ Mostly drones, but a few commanders were strewn out, riddled with pockmarks and fragmentation from projectile weapons. _"Looks like the Wraith found them, and it was a running retreat. Most of their dead are facing the Stargate."_

Sam sighed deeply, and went from the public radio transmission, to a private one, "John… are you okay?"

On the other end, at the smoking remnants of the battlefield, John winced hard, his eyes still not completely healed. He pushed his sunglasses a little higher on his nose to block his light sensitive eyes. "I'm fine Sam." He lied. "These guys tried to fight the Wraith… I just got in the way at the wrong time."

With that he cut communications, and Sam backed away from the radio. He'd been glad to get his sight back, but this wasn't what he wanted to see as soon as he stepped out of the gate.

-----------------------------

"Hey."

John didn't turn, but he chuckled as he already knew who it was. "Hey yourself."

Sam sidled up next to him. It wasn't often John came to the pier instead of the Balcony near the gateroom, and it had taken her awhile to track him down. As was typical when he was feeling blue, a six pack of Canadian beer sat next to him on the railing. Oddly, there were no empties but only 3 bottles left. "Your eyes ok?"

John nodded, and continued staring out towards the ocean. He'd placed a buoy out about a hundred feet as a marker, and in this case, a target. "Here's some proof if you need it."

John emptied the bottle, swallowing the beer harshly, then recoiling and throwing the small glass bottle out and away. Sam watched it intently, and was frankly a little amazed when it shattered against the small buoy target. "Wow… nice shot."

John chuckled, and handed her a bottle. "Thank you. At least someone appreciates such a useless skill."

Sam smiled, and was a little worried that John was using humor so heavily as a crutch. "I know you were hoping to talk to them…" John snorted derisively, and Sam waggled her head. "Alright maybe not talk… but you have to admit, this really sucks."

John furrowed his brow, and looked to Sam. "Say what?"

Sam shrugged. "Well it's not like anything else I say is going to make it better. Figure I'll just feel miserable with you, and you might actually improve."

John opened his mouth in surprise, then shut it and scratched his temple. "When'd you get so deep inside my head?"

Sam smiled, and took a sip from the beer he'd handed her. She still had another 2 hours in her shift and she'd drink no more than half the bottle. Sam wondered how he'd react to her telling him it wasn't him that he'd gotten to understand, but rather his less flirtive, yet more serious counterpart on SG-1. "Oh… let's just say I have a little key I keep for these moments. It lets me get deep in your head so my XO doesn't get all riled up."

John didn't really know what to say. He instead just chuckled, realized she was right, and smiled. "Damn, here I was all pissed off and now you cheered me up… well… there _is_ one last thing you could do."

Sam raised and eyebrow, and wondered what was coming this time. "Oh? Should I ask?"

John finally turned and looked at her. Sam had a stern but friendly look to her. "If you really wanna cheer me up… smile."

Sam opened her eyes wide, and her mouth opened in shock. "Excuse me?"

John kept his gaze confident and unwavering. "When I was all laid up… the biggest thing I missed was seeing you smile. Don't ask me why, it just makes me feel more at ease when I see you smiling… for real."

Sam blushed; it wasn't the first time she'd been complimented on her smile, Although John made it sound completely new. "Oh don't tease me like that John… It's cruel."

John took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. With a hand on her shoulder, he used their old way of recognizing each other to try and make her more comfortable. "I'm dead serious Sam. Now give me one of those patented ear to ear smiles, with those bie doe eyes you've got."

Now Sam really blushed, she giggled like a little school girl, and felt like such a child for letting John disarm her so effectively. "John… you're such a kidder you know?" She may have tried to play off his obvious heavy flirt, but she gave him the smile, and the big wide eyes he had asked for,

John smiled back and laughed himself. "See, was that so hard?"

------------------------------------


	20. Water

_**Prompt 51 – Water**_

_-------------------------------------_

_A/N: Got a funny image in my head, Because Guard rails can fail! :D Also it's been Johncentric till now so I'm gonna make some Carter focused ones (usually to her comical detriment) Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------_

"Bu-bu-but… why!?"

Sam fought the urge to smack her forehead, although the urge to punch Rodney was quickly rising. "Because it's not safe? I don't know what you want from me. You didn't honestly ask this expecting me to say yes?"

Rodney was being very adamant about trying the Project Arcturus experiment again. He'd been working on something similar to the Quantum Mirror in order to see whether the reality he'd be dumping the exotic particles it created was inhabited or not. Sam was pretty adamant that he not try this again as too many things could go wrong. Rodney kept insisting though. "What? Of course it's safe! The only reason it didn't work last time was there were people there! That's why I'm working on this alternate reality window so we can see for ourselves!"

Sam still shook her head, and watched Jumper 2 drop the large piece of sheet metal into place. She'd originally come out here to supervise the reconstruction of one of the grounding stations, and relax a little so close to the water. But Rodney had somehow tracked her down and was begging at her lap. Sam almost expected him to get on his knees next. "Sorry. No dice. Eventually yes, but not until we have a place dedicated to this specific research, _far away from me_."

Rodney tugged at his hair, he was _so sure_ that he'd gotten it right this time. But as usual, Samantha Carter was there to trip him up. "But I need Atlantis's facilities in order to conduct this experiment!"

Sam really _really_ wished for some kind of distraction, something that could politely allow her to tell McKay to go take a Lemon enema and stop pestering her with his delusional ideas. It was a good thing she believed in god, as her would be rescuer appeared at the gateway to the small balcony on the pier. "There you are! Jesus McKay, does the concept of being 'on-time' even exist in your vocabulary?"

Rodney turned, and growled; Sam mentally cheered and smiled as McKay found new prey. She was incredibly jealous of John right now, him being in a position where he could snark back without compromising his leadership. McKay kept his voice irate. "I think limitless energy outweighs a few minutes in the Gym Sheppard! I still don't know why I should go."

Sheppard closed in and chuckled. "Because you lost? Fair and square I might add? Think about that next time you challenge a military officer to a game of Command and Conquer." He smiled and stood next to Rodney with Sam opposite him. He made a small motion to Sam showing that he was taking the bullet, and she should try and escape. "Now what's this about unlimited energy?"

Rodney raised his hand, and took a step away from the balcony, showing John on the tablet he began a very fast rant that involved a lot of hand movements. "If you'll recall, Project Arcturus, Yes yes yes! I know! I blew it up! We're all past that, this won't blow up and it'll give us so much energy we won't know what to do with it all. But our base commander won't allow me to keep experimenting and I'm getting a little annoyed with it frankly!"

Rodney shook his hands up and down in frustration, and unfortunately lost his grip on the Tablet he was holding. It slipped out of his hand and nailed Sam right across the temple as she began her escape. It was a glancing blow, but unexpected, it pushed her to the side and right over the railing. Her feet went head over heels, and she silently plummeted down into the Atlantean Ocean.

John felt the impulse to laugh, and internally he was howling at the unlikely circumstances, but his second impulse was more along the lines of _'Oh Crap!' _He pushed Rodney aside and leaned over the railing, sighing with relief that there was just water underneath, but then worrying that perhaps Sam had been knocked out. "You've got to be kidding me! Jesus McKay, You ever wipe those fingers?!"

Rodney was frozen in fear; he'd just knocked both his commanding officer, and the woman of his dreams a good 50 feet down into what was likely _very _cold water. He babbled incoherently. "Uhh… well uhh… oh crap!"

John quickly decided what he'd do. He tapped on his radio and began to unbutton his shirt. "This is Sheppard to the Control Room! Respond!"

Lorne's easy going voice replied. "Yes sir, Lorne here."

Rodney finally left his stupor and looked at John. "What the hell are you doing!? You're not going after her!?"

John nodded and kept talking to Lorne. "Major! Get a jumper to the south pier lower docks on the double! Man Overboard!"

He had almost completely undone his shirt when Lorne replied. "Pardon Sir?"

John kept his cool, but just barely. "Carter got knocked into the water! I'm going after her! Get a SAR jumper down there ASAP!" He flung his BDU off, but kept the skin tight t-shirt on. He looked to Rodney. "I'd make myself scarce, no telling how pissed she's going to be."

Rodney nodded, and suddenly fearing for his life took John's shirt without question. "I'll uhh… I'll hold onto…" John didn't stick around to finish hearing, and vaulting over the railing, dove headfirst down into the ocean.

It was a familiar feeling, freefall. Though usually John would have a parachute and 80 pounds of gear on him, the principle was the same. He relished the feeling, and for a moment forgot about his current mission.

The sheer ferocity at which the water hit him knocked the sense back into him. John held his breath and began to swim to the surface, hoping to see Sam struggling to stay afloat somewhere. It came as a bit of a surprise that she had already climbed a blocky part of the wall the pier ended on and now looked and screamed at him. "JOHN!? What the hell are you doing!?"

John began to swim to her, finding it hard to believe how cold the water was. The sun was so hot, how the hell was an ocean this big near freezing? He didn't reply and soon pulled himself up onto the same small ledge Sam was perched on. Her hair was set loose, the ponytail probably having come loose in the fall. Her clothes were soaked through and through and she was shivering horribly. Her face said more of anger than discomfort, though her teeth rattled from the cold. "Why the hell'd you jump?"

John pulled himself up and used one hand to balance on the strange protrusion. He looked to Sam and mimicked her chattering teeth involuntarily. "Oh you know me… dashing hero and all."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, the movement helped to warm her up and she continued laughing even as John took his earpiece off. "I'm gonna kill him."

John pulled her closer, well aware of the shared body heat, and felt her shivering. He hugged her tightly and felt her small hands wrap around his torso, he chuckled as he thought about the horror's she'd unleash upon Rodney. "You know it wasn't his fault."

She shook her head and rubbed his back; John resisted making a pleased sound and instead began to rub hers as well. Sam kept her voice low, but still full of wrath. "Doesn't matter. He's still going to die. I've been saving a bottle of Mike's hard lemonade for this day… My head _aches…_ the hell he hit me with anyway?"

John moved one hand to the back of her neck, and softly rubbed it as well as her traps, both still freezing from the water and the wind that ripped at them. "His tablet, it's probably broken. I'd make a density joke but I'm scared you'll push me back into the water."

Sam jokingly shoved him lightly, but held onto him as he rocked back and forth. "Don't think the irony is lost on me… You're lucky I'm freezing right now or I'd shove you back in there no hesitation."

John snickered, and made out the distinct whine of a Jumper engine nearby. "What was it dad told me? Luck is skill meets opportunity?"

Sam laughed and saw the Jumper move closer. "Smart man, good to see you listened."

John made an indecisive shrug, and quickly changed the subject. "Yeah well, let's hope that jumper comes with coffee or hot chocolate.

The Jumper moved in and swung around, the aft hatch opened and a pair of medics was visible with blankets. Sam sighed and dropped her head on John's shoulder. "Hot Chocolate… maybe it'll calm me down enough to lower this urge to kill."

---------------------------------------------

"Rodney…"

Sam kept silent after that, letting Rodney's overly active imagination take over. She took her seat at the desk with John leaning against the wall behind her. The smell of hot chocolate filled the room with a warming and delightful sensation. It was very strange as the tension level was so thick you could cut through it. Sam felt almost alien in her own skin as the only dry clothes they had on the jumper were John's size of BDU, a testament to the number of times the man would lose his shirt and pants while on missions. They bunched up behind her as she tried to get them to look at least half decent.

Rodney was jittery, in his mind Sam was a furious she-demon, a very _hot_ furious she-demon which he unfortunately dunked into some very _cold_ water. John didn't look that happy either. "I just want to say again, I'm so so so sorry… Please! I didn't mean for it to happen on purpose!"

John scoffed, and muttered a little louder than a whisper. "Blaming your subconscious isn't going to get you out of this one McKay."

Sam resisted giggling, and kept her stern look. "So tell me Rodney. Even if it wasn't on purpose. I had to go through that freezing cold water and then having to change in the back of a Jumper into these ridiculous clothes... No offense John,"

John shrugged, and kept his voice calm. "Meh, none taken."

Rodney kept fidgeting, and he shot half-jealous half-angry looks to John while Sam was busy looking down at her tablet. "Wait! Why should I get punished? It was an accident!"

Sam looked up from her tablet as she set it down; resting her elbow on the armrest, and her head on her hand, she mused. "Rodney, you knocked me into the water not even 30 seconds after I denied your appeal to revive an old project. Would you call that a coincidence?"

Rodney nodded without hesitation "Yes! Ask Sheppard! It was completely unintended!"

Sam turned to John who again shrugged. "Well… it did look pretty unplanned, although I'm not putting it past his subconscious desire."

Rodney nearly squeaked. "Sheppard!"

Sam waved her hand silencing him. She took a deep breath and then smiled. Sam knew what she was going to do. "Alright McKay, This is what we're going to do…"

-----------------------------------

"Come on Rodney, cheer up. Consider it a vacation from all the stress you have everyday. Besides, you'll be close to all the food!" John was thoroughly enjoying rubbing Rodney's new kitchen duties in his face.

Rodney stopped midstep, and gave John an incredulous stare. "You cannot be serious. This city is doomed! By mid-week, both you and Sam are going to be begging on your knees in that horrible kitchen you have me working in for me to take the reins back from that… from that…"

As they entered Rodney's lab, Zelenka walked up with a smile that went from one ear to the other. "Hello there, Colonel Carter radioed ahead, I believe you have something for me?"

John chuckled and plucked the tablet out of Rodney's hands. "Here you go Radek! I hope you have fun being in charge for the next week while McKay is busy with his… vacation duties."

Rodney resisted screeching, and instead just pulled John away from the lab. "You cold heartless…"

John ignored the majority of what Rodney was saying, instead just trying to finger comb his hair back into shape when a minute later, A much calmer Rodney poked him to get his attention. "Huh? What, what do you want?"

"You're not listening to me."

"It took you this long to realize that?"

Rodney held John by the sleeve, and looked around to make sure no one was around. "Did you uhh… you didn't…?"

John furrowed his brow. "What? Speak up!"

"When you were on the SAR jumper… did you uh….see?"

John blinked, still wondering what the hell Rodney was talking about. "Rodney, did you finally have an aneurism? The hell are you talking about?"

Rodney sighed and spoke softly and quickly. "You got changed on the jumper… so umm…_didyouseesamnaked_?"

John's eyes twitched, his mouth hung open in shock. He _had_ seen her naked back, but due to the extreme shrinkage he'd been experiencing from the cold, hadn't put any mind to it. "No, I was kinda busy changing my _own_ clothes to notice."

Rodney seemed elated. "Oh ok… just umm… you know. Just curious."

John shook his head and walked away without a word. Rodney already had one foot in the quicksand, and he was quickly putting the other in as well.

--------------------------------------

John was busy brushing his teeth when he heard the chime of his door. He rinsed out and walked into the main room. "Come in!"

The door slid open, and Sam stood there with a bashful smile. "John… uhh… I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

John chuckled, and waved her in. "Well, I always keep one free just for you. Come on in!" Sam hesitated, and then took a step inside. She'd never been in his room while they were both completely fit and it felt a bit… strange. John noticed and reached into a clothes hamper. "Want to grab a drink?"

Sam shook her head, curious as to what he was doing. "Uh no that's ok… I'm about to go to sleep anyway. Just wanted to ask you something."

John again shrugged, and produced a bottle of Johnny Walker from the hamper. "You sure? I should have said nightcap."

Sam snickered, and with the door closed behind her, conceded. "One drink and you answer my question." She held up one finger, emphasizing her statement.

John smiled and pulled out a pair of glasses, he poured out two fingers each and handed a glass to Sam. "Well if you'd ever ask it."

Sam gave him a smile, and pressed her middle finger against her lips in a duel purpose move. "Shhh…"

John snorted in laughter, and tried not to burst out into laughter. "Ok that was awesome. So what'd you wanna ask?"

Sam giggled softly, and took a sip. "Well, to make it simple. Did you peek when we were on the jumper?"

John nearly choked on his drink, but fought back his surprise. "Uhh... well... not exactly."

Sam smiled, loving the sudden reversal of bashfulness. "Really? Because I did."

John went a few shades of red darker. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked, but it was the first time she'd been so _forward_ about it, not including that she actively did it unlike the times he came back with no pants from a mission. "Uhh… ok… look you have to understand… cold water does things to guys…"

Sam cracked and giggled. "Just kidding. I didn't _exactly_ peek either but I just wanted to see your reaction." She downed the rest of the drink, thoroughly pleased with herself for getting Sheppard flustered. "Of course it's not that I wanted to… General O'Neill made it quite clear to me once how and what _shrinkage_ was."

John scrunched his face; that was _not_ the mental image he wanted before he went sleep. John shook his head, feeling half ashamed and half ticked off that she'd clearly thought this flirtive attack out thoroughly. A thought came to his mind and he realized he might be able to deflect the offense. "Ah, good to know. In any case you're not the first to ask."

John raised his glass to his mouth and took a slow sip, forcing Sam to stand open mouthed in surprise. He thought Rodney had gotten punished enough but hey, survival of the fittest right? Sam narrowed her eyes and kept her voice calm. "What? Someone asked you… Who!?"

John shrugged, and put the glass down. "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one."

Sam closed her eyes, for the second time furious at her stocky Canadian admirer. "Ok, now I am going to kill him."

John chuckled, and took the glass back from her. Putting the bottle away he walked over to the door to see her out. "Just leave enough of him left in one piece for tomorrow. We're exploring some ruins and I'd rather he not complain _all_ the time we're there."

Sam waved the door open and stepped out gingerly. "No promises. Have a good John, thanks for the drink."

John chuckled to himself as he watched Sam stomp away, the image of a cowering Rodney and vicious Sam replacing O'Neill's shrinkage speech in his mind. Oh yeah, tomorrow was going to be _fun_.


	21. And

_**Prompt 83 – And**_

_---------------------------------------_

_A/N: Continuation from Water. Specifically."Rodney knocks her into the water, AND she gets sick._

_---------------------------------------_

Sam recoiled from the sneeze and curled up, tightly clutching her pillow. _"Goddamn Rodney…"_ He'd knocked her into the water a few days ago and lo and behold she got sick.

She reached out and grabbed yet another Kleenex from the box on her bed. It was the third box she'd gone through and soon enough she'd need another. The horrible dry and pasty feeling in her throat made her wish for all the drugs Dr Keller kept hidden, just to let her heal naturally.

Sam was still cold, _still _freezing from her surprise dip into the Atlantean ocean, Dr Keller had explained that when her body was reeling from the shock of the moment, a Pegasus virus much like the Flu had invaded her system. It was a bit harsher than the flu, but with bedrest and plenty of fluids, she'd pull through no problem. It was the third day of this agony and Sam was beginning to doubt if she'd ever get better. Such were the delusions of the infirm.

As she blew her nose, a knock came to the door. Sam's voice was raspy and hoarse, but she managed to make it loud enough. "Yes? Who is it?"

A man's voice, muffled by the door, but obviously intent on getting inside. "Sam! It's John! You decent?"

Sam snickered, and felt the pain in her lungs force her to cough. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and answered. "Yeah… come on in!"

John opened the door, holding a tray in one hand, and a big blanket in the other. He was one of the few people who had had this specific virus before and were immune to it's sickening effects. Sam hated when others came to visit looking like extra cast members from that Dustin Hoffman movie Outbreak… "So hey, how's our latest patient of Pegasus pathogens persisting?"

Sam held her middle finger up at him, she _hated_ alliteration. "Fuck off John… I'm soo not in the mood."

John just chuckled, and sat down next to her, she turned over in the bed and faced away from him in the fetal position. God she wanted someone to take care of her, but she'd never admit it. "I'll put that to delirium. Now, that blanket's probably all sticky and sweaty so I brought you a new one."

Sam didn't care, she just wanted to die. Please let him have coated the blanket in formaldehyde so she could just go to sleep and never wake up. "A blanket? Mmm… you couldn't have brought me a gun to end this?"

John laughed, and rubbed her back through the sheets she had. Sam moaned softly and cuddled the pillow she had. "No such luck Boss. I do have good news though, the third day is the worst so this'll pass soon enough."

He got up and began to peel the dirty sheets away from her, she was already shivering, and naturally fought him over it. "John! No! I'm freezing here!"

They wrestled over the sheets for a few moments, John laughing all the way, Sam throwing punch after punch. Eventually, John won over and laid the new fleece blanket over her. "There! Now I'm gonna wrap you up like a burrito!"

Sam had to laugh at that, but when he actually picked her up and began wrapping her up in the blanket like she was some freshly made cigar he was about to smoke, despite the pain in her body, she couldn't help but laugh even harder. "John! Stop! This is ridiculous, just let me sleep!"

John brought her up to a sitting position, and sat with his chest to her back, She leaned back, understanding that he was going to hug her and not caring about what the rules might say about it. "Yeah, it is ridiculous that you haven't eaten since you got sick. You know what it's like when Keller walks into my office and starts screaming at me because you do stuff like this?"

Sam kept the blanket over her face, and avoided any face to face contact with him. "Well actually I do! Now you know what its like… all the times you come back hurt or..."

John smoothly moved over and began to pull the sheets away from her head. "Come on… I brought you some Athosian Loden Bird soup."

Sam fought him to keep the sheets over her head, she knew she looked terrible and didn't want him to see her. Maybe somewhere in her mind she was thinking about the obvious dislike of having anyone see her without her makeup on. Least of all with her red eyes, stuffed up nose, and puffy cheeks. "No! No John don't look at me… please…"

John scoffed, and kept pulling at the blanket. "Sam, I turned into a bug once, I don't _care_ if you look like a horse's ass."

Sam cracked and laughed, but she still punched him hard in the gut. He groaned in reply and finally managed to pull the blanket below her face. She curled up into a ball and covered her face with her hands. "John… please…"

John still didn't listen and instead wrapped his arms around her. She didn't resist, knowing she'd actually have to hurt him to get loose. Once he had her back to his chest, and in a proper sitting position, he reached over to grab the tray. "Sam, I rarely ever have reason to say this, but shut up."

Sam let her head rest on his shoulder, and put her arms around his on her stomach. She hadn't been in this position in a long time, but she was glad it was John who was here… although… "Grr… I hate you John."

John chuckled, and opened the tray to expose the soup inside. The smell permeated through Sam's stuffed up nose. John picked up the big spoon and held it up to her. "I hate you too Sam, but you're eating this and you're going right to sleep after."

Sam pouted, and sneezed twice before replying. "I do outrank you you know… I could order you out of here."

John put the spoon to her lips, and she swallowed hesitantely. It tasted great, but there was the distinct aftertaste of sickness still in her throat. John rubbed her wrist softly and murmured softly. "Yeah, but you're not going to. 'sides, Keller hasn't done it yet 'cause you actually stayed in bed, but she can always relieve you if she thinks you're over exerting yourself."

Sam snickered, then coughed softly. She took another spoonful of the soup and swallowed without a word.

It wasn't long before she'd finished the soup and felt incredibly tired. She turned around finally and set her head down on John's chest. "Mmmm… thanks for putting up with me. I know I'm a grouch."

John chuckled, and ran his hand through the mess of her hair. She might not look like a model right now, but she certainly felt great as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, you're a sweetheart any other time," He noticed with some strange satisfaction she'd burrowed out of her burrito style blanket and rubbed her bare legs against his pants. He got a good look at the poor sick woman in front of him.

Her hair was a complete mess, so much different than the typical neat and pressed ponytail she wore. Her face was stuffed up and swollen, probably from all the coughing and sneezing. She wore a tank top that barely hung onto her shoulders, one strap dangling on the side with the other pulling into her neck. Unlike most women though, she wore boxers instead of the daintier female underwear, probably a throwback to her days on SG1. John couldn't help but feel bad for her, but even as disheveled as she looked, he felt no hesitation in holding her close.

Sam hugged him tightly, completely disregarding any rules that might have crossed her mind. She was sick damnit and needed some comfort! John didn't resist, but he didn't do much to encourage it other than rub her back softly with one hand, while cradling her head with the other. He whispered softly in her ear. "You want me to stay?"

Sam considered it, she'd been getting _way_ too close to her XO over the past few months. They'd taken to talking much more frequently and less and less was it about their jobs. He was just so fascinating, and from what she could see between his few words he felt the same about her. It was heartwarming to know he was comfortable enough to know she wanted to ask him this. Even more so that he was willing to without hesitation. "Yeah… just for a bit John… least until I fall asleep."

John wasn't sure whether she'd say yes or no. It was obvious she wanted him to, but the constant reminders that they shouldn't were everywhere, their dogtags, the pins on their collars, and the secretive way they had to act like this. Sam cuddled into him a little harder and murmured. "So… did Keller actually send you here?"

John nuzzled his chin against the side of her face, the soft murmuring noise she made stirred something inside him. He cursed again the fact that she was his boss. "Well…"

Sam smiled, and despite sneezing again and leaving a small mess on his collar, nuzzled him back. "Thanks John… I'm really glad you came." She went limp against his chest, and reached out fo grab the box of Kleenex just out of reach.

John noticed, and pulled the box closer. He pulled a few out, and held it to her nose. "Blow." Sam put her hand on top of his, and blew hard. She curled up reflexively and squeezed even harder into his chest. He cuddled her closer, and softly rubbed her back and shoulders to soothe her.

A few minutes passed, and finally Sam fell back asleep. John then very carefully replaced his body with the pillow he'd been sitting on and tucked her in carefully. He checked his pulse, a little higher than normal. Wow… she really did get through to him. John took a last look at her sleeping figure under the blue fleece blanket, leaning over, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, something to which she moaned softly and cuddled the pillow harder.

John pushed it out of his mind yet again, forcing himself to stay objective. He still had work to do today and couldn't focus on just her… no matter how much he wanted to.

-----------------------------


	22. Not Enough

_**Prompt 34 – Not Enough**_

_------------------------_

_A/N: This'll be the last one for a few days, currently working on a major plot bunny that decided to appear. I'm not going to post any chapters of it yet until i've got at least 3/4 of the story done.__  
_

_------------------------_

"Hey, you still alive there?"

Sam shifted around, not wanting to be disturbed. Her arms felt like noodles and her hair was in her face. Finally, she felt a pen poke her face and got up. "Hmmm?"

John chuckled, and rubbed her neck trying to make her feel comfortable. "You passed out Sam." He was gentle, and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

Sam raised her head, looked around like a groundhog checking for it's shadow, then feeling the exhaustion kick in again, set her head back down . "No I fell asleep… there's a difference."

John snickered a bit, then sensually began to rub her shoulders. "Sam… Yer getting more like McKay every day… how long have you been awake?"

Sam moaned slightly, and shifted in her seat obviously enjoying his touch. She stayed where she was for a few moments until finally becoming fully conscious. "Uhh… what time is it?"

John squeezed a little harder, and pulled her up gently. "Time for you to go to bed. I have it on good authority you've been up for more than 24 hours."

Sam finally squirmed out of his grasp. As great as his hands felt on her sore and exhausted neck, it wouldn't be prudent for them to be seen like that. Maybe it was time to get blinds for this glass office… "Well Woolsey _was_ here for most of those. God I don't know how that man keeps awake."

John chuckled, and took her hand. "Well he's probably one of those non-coffee drinkers. One glass and it keeps him up for days."

Sam squeezed John's hand in thanks, and pulling away began to straighten her clothing. "God I don't even remember being like that… wait… what are you doing here anyway John? Isn't Lorne swing shift?"

John shrugged and raised his hand up towards Sam's face. "Yeah but Woolsey wanted some last minute reports done before…" He made a gentle grabbing motion towards Sam's face that made her back pedal. "… before he left tomorrow. Hold still! You've got a…" John took a hold of her shoulder, holding Sam still and gently plucking the paperclip that had become attached to her cheek from sleeping on top of it. He held it in front of her with a devious smile. "You didn't feel this?" he snickered as he set the clip down and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers.

Sam made a nasty irritated noise with her throat as she waved it off. Her hands curled into fists that wiped at her eyes that had dark bags underneath them. "Shut up. You only had to deal with Woolsey for a little bit."

John chuckled, and used the back of his fingers to move the hair falling into her eyes behind her ear.. "Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters."

Sam considered saying no, and just going by herself. But John was being a sweetheart and she liked the comfort he gave her just being there. "Mmm… alright. Let's go."

She checked her desk one last time, grabbed her coffee mug and shut the light off. John grabbed a few sheets of his own and waved her out. The control room was relatively empty, with only Chuck and Amelia inside as they switched shifts. Chuck was just finishing his and and smiled at Sam and John as they walked through. A few polite nods, and Sam and John were in the corridor heading to the transporter. John put his arm around Sam once they were out of sight of anyone and rubbed her shoulder again.

Sam didn't encourage it, but she didn't resist either. She'd already heard a few rumors about her and her second in command, but most were just the typical rumors John had going about him. Sam had the unverified suspicion that Rodney had a lot to do with this specific one though. It wasn't too long before they were in front of her quarters, and John stopped rubbing, but kept his hand on her shoulder. "So hey, promise me you'll get 8 hours straight?"

Sam wanted him to keep rubbing, it was so relaxing to have him touch her. It had been a long time since she'd been touched in any sensual way, and John made it so natural, even if it threatened her a little. "Mmm… don't stop. i mean uhh... I'll get my 8 hours I swear… can you just…?"

John was a little surprised. He knew Sam would be comfortable with him giving her a squeeze or two of her shoulders. But was she seriously asking him to give her a backrub? "Uhh… yeah… I don't see… why not." John _did _see why he should stop. They'd pushed it on him so religiously back in the Academy that it was impossible not to think about it now.

Sam opened the door, and led him inside, she took her jacket off and left only her t-shirt on that exposed her shoulders. Sam was way too exhausted to care about the suaveness of it and after grabbing a pillow to lay her torso on, looked to John. "Can we keep this between us? I mean…"

John was amazed at her nonchalant manner, and sat down beside her. "Yeah… classified ok?"

Sam giggled, and gasped slightly as John's hands pressed down on her back. "Perfect…" It was strange to not hear him say some razor sharp witism, maybe this was a little too much to ask from him just yet… too late now.

John took a deep breath, and slowly began to rub Sam's tense back muscles.."Jesus Sam, you ever consider bringing a masseuse to the base? You're knotted up worse than Gordian."

Sam laughed and squeezed the pillow she lay on. She wished that it was John instead as even though his hands felt great on her body, Sam wanted more. She just wasn't sure whether John wanted more too. "Mmm… so what's your Alexandrian solution?" It was a very forward question, if he understood it. Sam wanted to see exactly what John thought of the relationship between them.

John didn't stop, but Sam could sense the hesitation behind his moves. "Well… let's just try this for now." Oh yeah, he was a little uncomfortable, but he didn't stop and he didn't show any signs of not enjoying it.

Sam giggled as she moaned, and closed her eyes, it might not be all she wanted, or even needed, but she'd have to do with this for now. John kept his motions slow and tender, and before he knew it, Sam was fast asleep again, tightly hugging the pillow beneath her as she snored softly.

John took a deep breath, and leaned over placing a kiss on her temple. Sam sighed contentedly and cuddled the pillow harder. John sighed and pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he left her room. He was happy to help Sam with whatever, but now it was getting closer and closer to something it legally shouldn't. But this wasn't the first time John had broken the rules, and it was hard not to think about what might happen, or what he really might want from his boss.

--------------------------------------------------


	23. Snow

Prompt 67 – Snow

------------------------------------

A/n: Why did we NEVER see snow on Atlantis? (if there was, I NEVER saw it)

------------------------------------

"I dunno… I kinda like it. This city is beautiful already, with snow… it's just something else entirely."

Sam was bundled up, her leather jacket surprisingly warm. Rodney and John stood nearby watching as well. Rodney seemed delighted. "It's just like back home, I feel like making a little igloo."

John on the other hand was annoyed. "Ha, how very Canadian of you; I'll admit it looks pretty, but come on, you said yourself it'll only last a few days on the outside. I can't even go snowboarding!"

Sam chuckled, and as subtly as she could, began to make a snowball from the snow that landed on the railing. "Well if the storm were near the mainland… and you actually had a snowboard on base… I _might_ let you go."

John scoffed, but smiled in her direction. "I've got a skateboard, can I use that?"

Sam shook her head, already knowing what would happen. "Um No. You get hurt enough when you go off-world. I don't wanna see you go over a railing and wipe out 20 feet down." She looked over to Rodney and gave him a harsh look. "That counts for you too McKay, in case you get any ideas."

Rodney gave her an indignant look. "What!? If anything I'm the careful one! I'd wear a shield just walking around here if we had anymore of those!"

John chuckled and menacingly inched closer to Rodney. "If we had more of those shields, I'd be asking you to help our marines get some live fire exercise."

Sam snickered even as Rodney scoffed. The snowball was almost done and she had decided to hit John with it. It'd be the last thing he would expect. "Actually, didn't you guys do that when you first arrived?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I _wish_ I could say that's the only time he's shot me."

John grunted, suddenly not feeling so hot. "I said I was sorry. I kinda thought you were someone else at the time. Besides, you _asked_ me to shoot you when you had the shield on."

Rodney raised a finger, and began his rant to John who now stood between Sam and him "Oh please, you enjoyed it so much, you didn't even hesitate to…" Sam took this opportunity to take the snowball and coil to throw it. She slipped slightly on the wet ground and her boot made a squeaking noise. John seemed to instantly react, and spinning around got in a low defensive posture unknowingly dodging the wet and cold projectile. The small soft ball of crystalline water lobbed past, and landed straight in Rodney's mouth sealing it perfectly.

Sam cringed, and covered her mouth at the unlikely circumstances. John was still darting his head around, looking for the source of the squeak when Rodney began to cough and spit. "Aaaggh! Sam!? How could you!?"

Sam was hysterical. John was still looking back and forth between them, seeing Rodney spit out the melting snow and Sam lean in the railing trying to keep from laughing too hard. It was made even funnier when Ronon stuck his head in through the doorway in a similar way a gopher pokes his head out the ground. "The hell's going on here?"

Sam finally got enough control to speak, and even as she was still giggling "Oh god… I'm so sorry Rodney… I was trying to hit John."

John grunted in confusion. "Wha…? Hit me? With what, a snowball?"

Rodney sontinued to spit, as even now Ronon began to howl in laughter. "Yes Sheppard! She got me right in the mouth with a freaking snowball!"

John stifled his laugh, but looked to Sam incredulously as he raised his hands in shock. "Sam! _Why_!?"

She continued to giggle, and patted him on the arm. "I'm sorry John… I couldn't help it. I thought it'd be so funny to see your reaction."

John furrowed his brow, and looked at Sam and Rodney again, still confused over what happened. "So wait… you threw it at me… and Rodney caught it in his mouth?"

Rodney was grumbling to himself, still smacking his lips together. "That's Murphy's Law for you, god knows how many bacteria and viruses were in there. Now I'll have to go to the infirmary and they'll have one of those big Needles just waiting for me!"

Now John started laughing again, and moved slightly so Ronon could join the little fracas. Looking at the Satedan, he figured out a way to sooth Rodney's newly frozen tongue. "Hey, I got an idea, let's make a snowman!"

Sam snickered more, and looked to Ronon. "You ever make a snowman before Ronon?"

Ronon shrugged and shook his head. "Never really had the chance. Winter on Sateda was usually pretty warm."

John clicked his tongue and looked at Sam. "Tsk tsk tsk… I think there's a nice pile of snow just waiting for us on the patio near the Mess Hall. Who's coming?" He stealthily grabbed some snow, and palmed it next to his pants, waiting for a good moment.

Rodney shook his head, and was still trying to clean his tongue of earlier mentioned bacteria. "Count me out, after the infirmary I'm sure Zelenka will want help with something…"

Sam shrugged, and nodded her head. "I'm in, I haven't made a snowman in a long time." She waited till John turned to Ronon and grabbed another handful of snow hiding it behind her back.

Ronon shifted to the side to let Rodney pass, and raised his hands in another shrug. "Sure, why not? Can we give him a gun though? Might make a cool distraction."

Both John and Sam laughed as they walked out of the Balcony, Ronon walked ahead even as John motioned for Sam to step in line. He leaned in to her and murmured. "You don't know what you've started. When you least expec..."

John was visible shocked and stunned when Sam gently tossed the handful of snow up and onto his face. Ronon turned and stifled his laugh as John wiped away a quickly melting chunk of snow sliding down his forehead. He looked at a smug looking Sam who shrugged timidly. "Sorry. Had to."

John resisted laughing but slowly cracked around the edges as he huffed. "I think you've been hanging out with me too much."

Sam laughed and put her arm around John in a sort of consolation prize. "I'm sure you'll get me back before the snow's..."

This time it was Sam who ended up with a smack of snow sliding down the side of her face. Her wide eyes large in shock as she felt John's hand thoroughly plaster the half melted snow against her slowly turned around to him with a face that showed her shock, anger, and humor at the sudden unexpected event. "I should have seen that coming."

John chuckled and rubbed her shoulder, his grin was ear ro ear. "You're still in the lead, but we'll see who wins tonight."

Sam giggled, and wiped away the cold water on her cheek. Anyone else other than SG-1 and she was have probably thrown a punch, but John seemed to always be a step ahead or at the very least right along side her when it came to this sort of fun. She didn't get many chances to have this kind of stress relief… Then again there weren't many guys she felt attraction to that enjoyed working on Naquadah Generators.

John… well he was John. There wasn't much a way to explain it more than that. Just like Jack was Jack, although she couldn't recall the last time she used his given name instead of his Honorific. She understood why he always complained to her about it, herself not liking being called Colonel in non-formal or combat situations.

She remembered how easy it had been to get John to see it that way. Their first real meeting here in Atlantis when he brought her a fruit basket that she later found out was McKay's idea. Something she was still deciding whether it was a smart move on John's part to avoid a scene, or just a way for him to try and ingratiate himself for his proposed mission to rescue Weir. He'd been so suave in that, and pretty much every one of their meetings since.

The little crush she had, because that's all it was, was something like 99% physical. It was the 1% leftover… like their little playfight with the snow that kept her thinking about him.

For now though, she racked her mind, thinking about the last time she'd made a snowman… it had been with her Brother Mark and Father Jacob back god knew how many years ago. It was a good feeling… just like John's hand on her shoulder.


	24. Who

**Prompt 71 – Who**

_--------------------------------------_

_A/N: The idea's been done before, but this is still hilarious to me. Especially the surprise under the table right at the beginning which I'm actually sorta stealing from Chris Mitchel (we laughed about it one day, and I think he used it in an aborted project of his)_

_I am perfectly convinced Sheppard could play off what happens here perfectly well, as pretty much the same thing happened to me one day at work (that story will be at the bottom)_

_I've had this one for like 2 weeks now, only just finished it. Nice long funny and suggestive piece :P_

_-------------------------------------_

Sam was in deep trouble, she'd had her share of strange village traditions while a part of SG-1, but this clearly and completely took the cake _and _ate it too as O'Neill would put it.

The chief of the tribe in front of her motioned to the woman who came out from underneath the table wiping her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry. I have been a terrible host, would you like someone to release your stress?"

Sam fought, and she fought _hard_ to not burst out laughing. Her flushed cheeks told her that it wasn't an easy battle. "Ummm… no that's okay." She hadn't even realized what was happening until near the end of the conversation when the Chief moaned suddenly and seemed incredibly relaxed. The knowledge of what transpired not 5 feet away from her was just a little… sickening.

The chief gave her a look that told to his confusion. "Do you not enjoy sexual release?"

Sam felt the laughs building up inside her, but she knew if she cracked they'd most likely chase her out of the village with spears and arrows. And despite Sheppard's team being right outside, it wasn't something she was willing to risk. "It's not that Chief… it's just that… to our people… Sexual relationships are something that are kept private and personal."

The chief shook his head, still befuddled. "For a personal relationship I can understand, But your ways are strange. In our culture sexual release is freely given, only love is held selfish. I am curious, Are you betrothed to someone that you cannot partake of our traditions?"

The chief had finished telling her that in order to finalize their trade agreement, the leaders of the two parties would either give each other a gift of something personal if they were both men or women, or if they were opposite, they would have sex in order to increase the genetic diversity of the different parties. Sam had no intention of going through with that kind of agreement, but didn't want to lose the mining rights they had just secured. But the chief had just given her an out, and she had to make a tough choice. "Ummm Yes! Yes I uhh… I am married."

The chief gave her an unbelieving look. "Oh really? To whom may I ask?"

Sam smiled nervously, and realized that without some kind of proof, the Chief would want to fulfill his traditions. She steeled herself and got up. "Yes! He's right outside. I'll…I can bring him in so you can meet him."

The chief nodded and waved to his assistant to open the door.

Sam stepped out into the light and saw Sheppard's team sitting around the campfire chatting with the other villagers. They stood and formed up conveniently for her.

One by one she scrutinized them. Who would she fake being married to?

Teyla was out of the question, even if she'd be up for a little pom pom action, Sam herself wasn't exactly that intrigued with the idea.

Rodney might be a good choice, he certainly had chemistry with her, and Sam on frequent occasions thought he was cute or a sweetheart when he actually got up and did something manly. Then again, he had made his thoughts clear from the very beginning. Maybe… no wait, It DID happen in another reality! So I guess that's a good point for Rodney. Besides, she was just faking it, it's not like they were actually going to _do_ anything beyond a kiss or something.

That's when it hit her, '_oh crap! What if he wants specific proof we're married!?'_ Sam was willing to give Rodney the benefit of the doubt, but there was no way in hell she was going to even _fake_ proving anything with Meredith Rodney McKay.

Next in the line was Ronon. Big, Tall, Quiet. Much like T'ealc in a way, and she'd always felt safe and at ease with T'ealc. Ronon was different though, instead of the pain of false gods, Ronon felt the pain of being prey, of giving it everything he had and only surviving by luck. Sheppard's comment of "Luck equals Skill meets Opportunity" fit well here. Besides that, she really didn't feel anything beyond perhaps a physical attraction to him, Sam wasn't sure she could pull off a convincing marriage with the tall Satedan, although they would more likely believe her as she being a soldier herself, would probably like another warrior. So… a little better than Rodney in this case, but still not her preference.

That left Sheppard, with his cocky grin, the dark Oakley aviators he wore, and the tussled mess of hair he called his own. Sam had always felt a little more connection with him, not the least reason was his similarity to Jack. The rebel within, the hidden intelligence, the dark past, he had it in spades. His constant flirtatious personality wasn't harmful, it was just his way of being nice to everyone. John was caring too, she could see it in the way he led his team, and took the time to make sure each was alright and ready for duty. He showed that same care for her on occasion, always dancing on the blade of within and outside regulations. His risky dance on that razor was about to pay off, '_god' _she thought. '_if only he knew what was about to happen…'_

----------------------------------------

Rodney watched in both awe, and rapt horror as Sam walked up to Sheppard with no hesitation whatsoever, wrapped her arms around him, and planted a deep penetrating kiss on his lips. John seemed momentarily stunned, but recovered so fast that anyone who didn't know him would swear it was an everyday thing. *1

Both Ronon and Teyla seemed a bit taken aback as well, but Sam obviously had a good reason for doing what she did, and even now, as she swung around with one arm hanging off John's waist, his own on hers just a few centimeters above her butt, John still seemed slightly unsettled to his close friends. The chief walked up and scrutinized John. "You are the husband of Colonel Samantha Carter?"

John hid a wince, and nodded. "Yes… Yes I am."

The chief raised an eyebrow, and lowered his voice. "Really? Tell me then, what do you love in her that makes you choose her above all others?"

John slowly turned and faced Sam who gave him a wide nervous grin, he gave her a long stare that said every last razor witted thing he wanted to lash her with, then turned his head to the Chief. "Do I have to chose a single thing? Because the whole package is pretty intense."

Rodney saw Sam twitch just barely, and again, no one who didn't know her would know it. She smiled in what seemed sincere, and looked to the others. "Isn't he just a sweetheart?"

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other, made nearly imperceptible shrugs, and nodded. "Uhhh yeah. He's such a softie when it comes to you."

Teyla nodded. "I do admit some jealousy."

They all looked expectantly to Rodney, and Sam's voice behind her eyes begged him to say something, anything that would help the illusion. Rodney took a few moments to think, and then finally spoke with a soft yet almost defeated voice. "You know I'm… happy for you Sam." He somehow managed to keep from giving Sheppard his worst evil eye ever, and simply stood there.

The Chief seemed reticent, and nodded to them. "Yes… I do see a certain… bond between you two. Have you any children?"

They both shook their heads, and Sam pulled John a little closer. "No… though it's not for a lack of trying."

John squeezed her side, both playing the husband, and also punishing her for putting him in this situation. She giggled and John looked to the Chief. "It's kinda hard to get that kinda time when we're always out meeting new people."

The chief laughed, and seemed reassured. "I would say then that we change our agreement to a personal exchange… here." He took off one of his necklaces, adorned with what looked like bluish pebbles. "This is an heirloom of my family, the story behind it is strong and proud, of battle and honor with Wraith… much like the bond I see before me."

John accepted the necklace, and put it around his shoulders. Sam whispered into his ear and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Huh? Oh… What?! Oh… Ok… You know you'll owe me one…." He finally stopped whispering and looked to the Chief. John raised his right arm and after a moment, took off his leather wristband exposing a tattoo underneath. "Here we go. This is an heirloom of mine, it symbolizes the life I had…" he looked to his team, and finally to Sam. "…Before I became part of the family I have today. You wear it like this…" He took the Chiefs arm, and put the band on in a similar way.

The Chief seemed pleased with the addition to his wardrobe. He flexed his muscled arm and rotated his wrist. "I like this… it gives my arm an extra support. Thank you Colonel Sheppard. With that, our trade agreement is complete! Let us celebrate our new found friends and the love they share!"

The villagers around them began to hoot and chant, all stomping their spears and dancing around. The chief smiled back to them and calmly extended his hands "I would ask you stay the night, the Stargate is far and there are many beasts in the forest."

The group looked to each other, and realizing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, nodded. Sam nodded and replied softly, realizing this had just gotten much more complicated "Umm sure, we're be glad to stay for the celebration."

Just another day in Pegasus.

------------------------------------------

"Sam… do you have any idea how bad McKay is gonna rip me as soon as we're back on Atlantis?"

Sam sighed, and snickered to herself as she combed her hair. "I think he'll be more pissed off that you and me have to share a bed."

John grumbled. "Uhh… on that note… I'm perfectly fine on the floor you know…"

Sam giggled some more, and sitting down on the bed in the small tent-like house they had been given, shook her head. "No can do Sheppard… happened to us once in SG1… then Colonel O'Neill decided he'd sleep on the floor, and the next day they knew we weren't… well you know."

John chuckled. "So you got married to him on some off-world planet?"

Sam sighed wistfully. "8 times…" she chuckled to herself as she dropped her head into her hands. "Guess that's what happens when you joke around too much."

John sat down next to her and put his arm around Sam. "Surprisingly, I know exactly what you mean. Teyla's been amazing at keeping the locals from tying our knots so to speak, but McKay was really pissing me off one day constantly complaining and I just let him have it… I dunno how they got the signal mixed, but PX8-386 thought me and Rodney… well you know. They wouldn't believe that we weren't until I walked up and punched him in the head." Sam tried to stifle her laugh, but failed thoroughly and ended up stuffing her face into the pillow to keep quiet. John chuckled as well and rubbed her shoulder as she laugh. "Yes yes… that's pretty much why we kept it out of the report."

Sam spent a few more seconds laughing, until she finally calmed down and relaxed. "You got to punch him?! Lucky… That actually happened to General O'Neill and Daniel once. They made me promise never to tell Hammond about it but… oh god, even T'ealc was laughing."

John chuckled some more and lay back as well, keeping a healthy distance from Sam, but still close enough to hear each other's whispering. "Now THAT is something I'd like to see."

She laughed, and they chatted for a bit more as they slowly drifted into a sleep like state. John scratched his head for a moment and Sam remembered something she wanted to ask. "John… why do you have a Bessel Function tattooed on your wrist?"

----------------------

It was really late, and after some awkwardness Sam had finally curled up next to John in an attempt to go to sleep. She kept her senses alert though and was soon rewarded. "John… kiss me."

John, already dozing muttered half-asleep not fully understanding her. "Bah… I'll do it in the morning…leeme alone…"

Sam took the initiative and rolled over on top of him. She recalled doing this to Jack once and the surprised look on John's face was pretty amusing. "I'm serious John… they're watching us."

John fluttered his eyes open, and looking past her torso which was now directly in front of his face. A pair of eyes were visible peeking under the curtains. "Oh great… friggin great…"

He didn't get another word out, as Sam's lips pressed against his and he quickly decided to lose himself in the moment. _"Hey I don't get to makeout with my commanding officer too often. Might as well enjoy it."_

After a few moments of playful awkward kissing, John flipped her around and pinned her to the bed. She kept her voice quiet, but still surprised. "John! What are you doing?"

John reached down and began to undo his belt buckle which only caused Sam even more worry, but hearing his soft almost sensual tone next to her brought her right to the edge of cracking up. "If this voyeur wants a show… I hope he likes getting a perfect eyeful of my bare ass bouncing up and down. Figure he'll go away after that."

Sam began to giggle, and put her head on his shoulder in order to avoid seeing anything she might… regret seeing in this position. Although it was strange, she'd been in this exact same position with Jack before, having to fake a relationship to avoid getting an arrow in the posterior. Having to do the same with John now felt… easy… almost too easy as they played around like this.

John was having trouble trying to pull down the back of his pants without exposing the front. It was incredibly stupid logic to him, but he still tried his best not to make any… offensive movements… even though he was faking making love to her.

His eyes met hers, and as he began to make grunting noises she finally cracked and stuffed her face into his neck to try and disguise her laugh as something else. John couldn't help laughing either and did his best to keep his composure.

Sam was starting to feel a little hot, maybe it was just some playful acting they were doing, but she was still alive dammit! And John was in _great_ shape. When she felt a little stiff thingy poking on the side of her belly, she stifled a snicker. "Umm John…?"

John shifted a bit, and began to waggle his hips. "I know I know! Damnit this isn't easy!"

Sam laughed a bit more, and feeling bad for the man on top of her who was trying so hard to not show his attraction to her, yet faking the most intimate relation with her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

John stopped moving around, and after a second's hesitation he returned the kiss. It wasn't like before, this kiss was real. John instantly could tell the difference and leaned in slightly, returning the movements she did with her tongue.

They finally broke the lip lock, and Sam looked over his shoulder again, The pair of eyes were gone, and John was breathing heavily. She realized she was panting too. Suddenly wondering whether to tell him the eyes were gone.

He didn't say anything, but didn't initiate anything else. He just looked to Sam who now stopped everything and stared back. Finally, seeing how she wasn't worried about being seen anymore, he kept his voice low. "Uhh… can I pull my pants up now? There's a bit of a draft."

Sam snorted as she covered her mouth with one hand, and nodded finally appreciative of how hard it must be for John to be so close, and yet so far.

---------------------------

The walk back to the gate had been awkward, and the arrangement of the group as they walked wasn't much of a surprise. On each end, Sam and John stood with a good amount of space between them. Ronon and Teyla stood between them, encapsulating Rodney who hadn't said a word since the strange sight the day before.

When they finally made it back to Atlantis, John and Sam did a quick debrief and separated, neither really wanting to talk about what happened. John continued his regular day, nearing the shooting range they'd set up so the Marines could get some practice without fear of damaging anything important.

Despite expecting some form of ambush, John was surprised by the ferocity of Rodney's tone as he jumped out from a transporter. "You crass womanizing hair gel abusing son of Kirk! Aren't you and her dating against like a million and a half regulations?!"

John ignored the obvious hostility, and cocked his head to him. "Why yes. Yes It is."

Rodney only got more furious. "How could you!? You know I've had a thing for her since I first laid eyes on her, which I'll just clarify, was years before you knew her!"

John nodded, keeping his face stony. "Of course, but aren't you dating Katie?"

Rodney ignored the obvious roadblock, and continued his rant. "What is it with you and trying to get into the pants of every woman in this galaxy!? Don't you already have enough of a harem to not include… _her_?"

John again nodded, now finding Rodney's rant unbelievably funny. His _harem_ included women who beat him, women who forced themselves on him, and 2 women who ended up being comprised entirely of energy. He never got tired of Rodney's constant belief that he was Casanova reincarnated. "It's growing, but sometimes I prefer quality to quantity."

Rodney shook his fist in ire, and completely ignoring the now 2 or 3 people who had heard his screaming, continued. "You're damn right she's quality! And if I _ever_ see you doing anything to hurt her in _anyway_ I'm… I'll…_"_

John finally had enough, a crowd was gathering and he didn't want the rumors to spread even faster. "Rodney, what's this?" He held up his hand, and showed the now perfectly visible tattoo that his wristband had obscured.

Rodney, still fuming, leaned in and suddenly did a double take. "What the hell!? Why do you have a Bessel Function tattooed on your wrist!?"

John didn't answer, and instead motioned for Rodney to come closer. He did, suddenly much more confused than angry. "Rodney, I'm not dating Sam, and you're making a complete fool out of yourself right now. If you want to discuss what happened and get the real story, follow me and for god's sake keep quiet."

John shook his head as he rolled his eyes and kept moving. He head on met the gaze of anyone looking at him, thoroughly intimidating any rumors that might surface into submission. Rodney followed, but still with an air of anger.

------------------------------------------

John found Sam at her desk, hard at work on the details of the mine they were going to set up. When she saw him standing at the edge of her office, she turned beet red. "Oh God… please tell me you aren't here to tell me the base knows."

John shrugged and plopped down on the chair opposite her. "It's inevitable. Hell Rodney already nearly attacked me."

Sam raised her eyebrows and winced in embarrassment. "I should have seen that coming… what umm… what did he do?"

John chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Acted like your big brother. No biggie, once I explained it he seemed pretty pissed off you didn't choose him. And even more when they wrapped those lei things around us."

Sam giggled, and shook her head. "I'm still questioning whether that actually happened or not. When the chief woke us up and said he was glad we'd turned out to be such honest people I nearly pissed myself."

John grunted, "_You_ nearly pissed yourself? I'm betting it was him I mooned for like 10 minutes!"

Sam laughed softly again, and tried not to think about how great it had felt to have him pin her to a soft bed. "So hey, you never did tell me why you got that tattoo."

John shrugged, and fiddled with his hands in front of him. "Well… look… this stays here ok? If Rodney finds out he'll _never_ stop bugging me. Let alone all the _other_ scientists who'd want to know."

Sam furrowed her brow, it was just a tattoo of a Bessel Function, anybody who didn't know what it looked like would probably say it looked like a cool wave pattern. "Uh Okay. I'm intrigued."

John scoffed, and shaking his head he began to chuckle to himself. "Well… look, here's a question. What did Lorne study in university?"

Sam looked up and to the left, trying to remember. "Umm didn't he take avionics? Most Air Force guys do."

John sighed. "Not me."

Sam was totally rapt now. "Really? So wait… a Bessel Function… oh my… You took…"

John nodded with a shit eating grin. "Theoretical Mathematics… I mastered."

Sam giggled madly like a school girl. No wonder he always had a smart comment when McKay tried to say something beyond his intelligence. "Oh my god! Are you serious? I never saw anything about that in your CSV!"

John shrugged. "I had them take it out when I went into Special Ops. Finally got rid of that pesky "Einstein" call sign." He gave her a pleading look. "Oh come on Sam. Don't tell anyone. I'll never get another hour of sleep if I get Zelenka waking me up to double check his figures…"

Sam kept laughing, it was like this all the time. Even being serious John always had her in stitches. "Alright alright…" She crossed her heart with her fingers. " I promise.. " She took a moment to relax and moved to the next subject. "So umm… yeah. We have to fill some paperwork out now."

John raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Paperwork? I thought that was all taken care of."

Sam shook her head and sighed, the edge of a laugh at the end. "Um… no. The mining rights are all worked out, but umm... according to the laws and traditions of that village, and diplomatic rules the IOA has handed down... we're legally married."

John raised his other eyebrow in shock. "Uhhh…."

Sam rubbed her forehead as she snickered. "Yep. SGC rules. You do realize that Daniel got married the first time he went through the gate, and U.S. law states he was legally married? Ever since, they want to keep everything nice and legal with anyone we ally ourselves with."

Now John palmed his face. "So I have to go through another divorce?"

Sam shrugged and nodded sympathetically. "If it's any consolation, I've been through like 10 of them."

John scoffed, and rubbed his bare wrist. "Well you can keep the house, but you're not taking my bike, or my poster… _or my guitar!"_

Sam groaned at the prospect. "How about we just sign a non-disclosure agreement? We never talk about this again?"

John shrugged in agreement, but sighed as he thought about it. "No problem, but what can we give Rodney to keep his mouth shut?"

Sam giggled, but still felt mortified over the rumors she'd probably hear in the next few days. "That man is going to be the death of me. Wanna help me kill him?"

John fished into his vest, and pulled out a lemon. "Always keep one on me… just in case."

Sam's howl of laughter brought a few odd glares from those in the control room. But it was something they were getting used to. Lt. Colonel Sheppard always managed to get Sam to laugh.

---------------------------------------

A/N2: *1 = I kid you not, This happened to me at work one day when I was younger. I'm standing there talking to this old dude from Human Resources and just shooting the s**t, when a new chick I had talked to for like 5 minutes earlier in the day walks up, puts her arms around me and gives me a kiss right in front of him! For like a second I was "WTF!?" but then I'm like… "Meh, Could be fun!"

Here's our conversation verbatim.

Girl: Hey, *smooch*

Me:*WTF?* Uhh Hey… someone's in a good mood.

Girl: Walk me home later?

Me: Sure.

She leaves. HR Guy looks at me in utter confusion.

HR: Didn't she just start a week ago? How long have you two been dating?

Me: Uhh… I'm guessing something like 5 seconds.

HR: What?!

Me: Dude. I have absolutely no idea what the f**k just happened.

:P True story.


	25. Friends

**Prompt 021 – Friends**

--------------------------------------

A/N: Just some friendly non-threatening flirting. I do it all the time with the role reversal and it usually turns out rather hilariously. Besides, we see John doing this all the time in the show!

-------------------------------------

"Sam… what are you doing tonight?"

Sam instantly froze. It wasn't uncommon for her to hear that specific question, but coming from the walking textbook case of boy-in-man's body, it was certainly unexpected. The most surprising part was that she now felt intrigued as to why he would ask such a forward question. "Uhh… I was going to catch up on some reading the SGC sent me… Why?"

His sincere boyish grin was unfazed. "Well, we're gonna have a little games tournament tonight, and I think it'd be great if you came along."

Sam raised an eyebrow in mock terror. "Ok now I'm worried. _What games?"_

John shrugged. "A couple of board games Chuck managed to smuggle through on the Daedalus last time they were here. I swear he's one of the most charismatic men I've ever met."

Sam was momentarily stunned by his words. "Uhh… you are talking about Sergeant Chuck Campbell right…? The guy who like never leaves his duty station until one of us kicks him off."

John was changing the subject so fast Sam was flabbergasted. "Actually I found someone else who can do that. The new Gate Tech Amelia Banks threatened to kick his ass the other day and she knows kickboxing."

Sam put her pen down and palmed her face. "Alright… I'm hitting the reset button here… Answer these questions and don't add anything else until you've replied to each…" John chuckled and Sam smirked hating how he was so charming without even trying. "Alright… One…" she held one finger up. "What board game in particular because there are some I can't stand." She raised another finger on her slender hand. "Two. Are you inviting me to play or just spectate? And Three…" She raised another finger, and changed her friendly smile to a slightly more sensual one. "…is this some kind of weak attempt at asking me out?"

John chuckled as if her words didn't hurt, and in truth they didn't as he wasn't being serious. "Alright… in that same order. Question the one." He held up one finger in mock of her method. "I think he has Monopoly and Trivial Pursuit. Some drawing game as well."

Sam furrowed her brow. "Pictionary?"

John nodded. "That's the one." He moved in his seat and raise another finger. "Question the two, I'd never ask you to sit around and be bored, you do that enough already and I can't imagine what it's like to be your butt."

Sam smiled, and snickered. "Thank you John. It's nice to know someone notices." She winced at her words. "Not my butt mind you, but the fact that I sit on it all day."

John smiled knowingly and snickered. "Why Sam, do you think I actively notice your butt?"

Sam shot him an equally knowing glare. "Yes, but I don't mind…" She caught onto his game now, He always tried to keep her mood upbeat and get her to 'stop and smell the roses' so to speak. Sam really appreciated exactly how much care he really put towards both her and his team and Atlantis in general. She honestly was very proud to call him her friend. As if to prove that, their banter right now was escalating into what they'd unofficially proclaimed their mutual bull spitting.

John leaned back into his chair and looked incredibly relaxed as he worded the next sentence. "Why thank you Sam, I'll continue to not notice your butt with the safe knowledge that you don't mind if I do." He grinned mischievously and raised a third finger. "Now, question the three… which I think is the most important in your mind…" Sam rolled her eyes. Truth be told she already decided she'd go anyway as she loved Monopoly and Trivial Pursuit. John being there was just a bonus. "'Am I asking you out?' Well… I'd have to say no. this is a friends only thing. But since it's obviously on your mind, I do ask that you warn me if you decide to take it that way."

Sam snorted in laughter. Her second in command had the uncanny ability to make her laugh at the most inappropriate times. And even worse, he'd just completely turned the defensive question she'd asked around on her and made it seem as if she wanted to ask him out. But she was used to it, and had expected no less of him. "Well then. Since obviously it seems _I'm_ the one who wants to make this a date. I'm gonna have to learn to accept your rejection…" She feigned brushing away a tear. "…and also accept your invitation to go as friends."

John smiled, and mocked empathy. "Aww…I'm sorry Sam. Really I do find you attractive and all… but it's not you… it's me…"

Sam finally cracked and laughed out loud hard. The weird reversal he'd done of the typical date rejection made him all the more suave and funny. Her eyes watered from the repressed laughter. "Ok… I think that's enough insanity for now. I'm gonna have to redo my mascara you bastard… God if anyone heard us they'd think we were married or something."

John raised an eyebrow and rubbed his wrist. He was still getting used to his new band. "Didn't we do that last week?"

Sam tossed a crumpled up ball of paper at him, and giggled as he got up to run from her bemused wrath. "What time does Chuck wanna start?"

John checked his watch quickly, and tossed the crumpled paper back to her. "He said he'll be there at 6 and whoever wants to play can play till he leaves at like 11." His smile became devious. "Figure I'll win the first monopoly game, then take on the most trivial of pursuits… "

Sam smiled again, god John was gonna give her laugh lines. "Someone's cocky tonight."

John held up one finger in argument. "Ah! There's a difference between cocky and confident. Come tonight and you'll see."

She blew a raspberry at him and snickered. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, I'll see ya Johnny boy. "

John blew another raspberry at her and pulled a pair of lollipops out of his vest. "See ya Sammie girl! Here!" He flicked the candy at her in a gentle arc, and she caught it gracefully. The man always had candy hidden on him somewhere, and recently she noticed he'd started carrying extra for when Sam needed a sugar boost. It didn't surprise her; after all, he was nothing if not a thoughtful friend.


	26. Lunch

Prompt 057 – Lunch

---------------------------------------------

A/N: In honor of my Fallout/Stargate Atlantis Crossover, I've brought a Mirelurk to make Sam and John's day a little crazier. What's a Mirelurk you say? Well… read :D

---------------------------------------------

_KEEP RUNNING!"_

Sam had no intention of stopping, but knowing Sheppard was injured and moving a bit slower, she took a moment to brace herself against a tree alongside the river they were running past and take aim despite his screams.

The giant crab like monster chasing after them was a few scant meters behind him, and even as he fired his sidearm blindly behind him, it didn't slow down. So Sam took careful aim, and prayed that the armor piercing qualities of the P90 worked to her favor here.

The short burst served its purpose and a spurt of greenish blood flew out of the neck of the creature momentarily stunning it. Sheppard ran with a noticeable limp and looked to Sam. "_Keep Running!"_

Sam knew he'd say thanks later, and unwilling to leave him behind, looped her arm under him as he past and fired a few more bursts at the creature. It's tough carapace cracked, but the bullets didn't penetrate the harder parts. John sped up despite the pain in his bandaged leg, not wanting to end up a giant crab's lunch.

The gate was in the opposite direction damnit! But the creature had charged out of the river so unexpectedly when Sheppard had decided to refill his canteen that Ronon, Teyla, and McKay were practically all the way to the gate by now.

It was the same village they'd had to pretend to be married in. and John clearly remembered the chief saying something about beasts in the woods. Now he understood what he'd meant, and despite the obvious reason he enjoyed spending the night, it was doubly now. The original folow up mission seemed just a bit more annoying now.

The river seemed to speed up, and Sam realized with a sudden shock that it was because a water fall was up ahead. She tried to slow down ready to fight off the creature, but with John's P90 cut in half from the crab's initial attack, they simply didn't have the firepower, and grenades would likely injure them just as much.

John noticed right away, and tugged her along. "What are you insane!? Keep running!"

Sam growled ferociously and aquieced. She didn't like running nearly as much as people might believe. The giant crab was closing in now and they were only a few meters away from the edge of the waterfall. Neither even considered jumping as it was likely more of the creatures would inhabit the waters below. John turned his radio on and his voice noticeably began to quaver. "Ronon… Teyla… Rodney… We could _REALLY_ use some backup right about now…!"

Ronon's voice came in, his breathing hard. "We see its blood on the floor! Keep shooting it!"

Sam hit the switch on her radio as well, her voice equally panicked. "I'm running out of ammo! The thing is _ARMORED_ for cryin' out loud!"

Ronon was adamant. "So KEEP shooting!"

Sam made a frustrated sound with her throat, and looked to John. John on the other hand saw a large tree sticking out of the side of the cliff, maybe 2 feet in diameter. He met eyes with Sam and motioned to it. "Can crabs climb trees?"

Sam didn't care and pulled him along. "I guess we're about to find out!"

Sam went first, carefully pulling herself up the already inclined tree. John limped up, his blood staining the leaves and bark of the already reddish tree. The giant Crab rushed towards them expectantly, but found climbing the tree after them a bit harder than expected.

John reloaded his handgun, and fired at the thing's face. Sam did the same with her P90, but it just shrugged off the bullets as the hard outer shell cracked and broke under the strain of so many hits. The crab thing staggered around for a moment, then suddenly began hacking the bottom of the tree.

Sam was the first to curse. "Goddamn it!"

John was unwilling to let them both die this way. Killed by being thrown off a cliff by a giant crab, seriously he'd never seen it coming. So he tore a branch off the tree and looked to Sam. "I'll distract it, you run!"

She didn't get a chance to argue, as he jumped forward and smacked the crab with the 2 inch thick swatch across the face. It was briefly confused by the sudden appearance of leaves in its face, but then raised its claws to attack John.

In a similar heroic move, Sam dove off the tree and tackled Sheppard off it and back onto the ground by the cliff, she rolled over even as she heard him cursing and groaning in pain and held the trigger down from below the giant crustacean. The bullets finally shattered the hard shell around it and it staggered back wounded, but still clearly a great threat.

It was looming over Sam now, ready to drop its claw on her when John recoiled from the ground and shoved her out of the way. Sam instantly knew he was going to take the hit for her, and cursed his hero mentality.

The sudden whoosh sound of Ronon's blaster was a godsend, and the giant crab took the hit in great agony. He trilled loudly in pain as shot after shot, now joined together with a pair of P90s hammered the creature back. Blood and chopped crab innards flew out and covered Sam and John, even as the watched the crustacean topple over the cliff.

Unseen by them, a group of 3 other giant crabs gathered to dine on their now finely roasted and bullet peppered friend that floated lifeless in the pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

John groaned in pain, and spoke loudly and angrily. "Why the hell does the nick of time keep happening to us in this damn Galaxy!?"

Sam spat out a piece of the raw crab's innards, thoroughly disgusted and replied in a sarcastic tone. "It's not just this galaxy…"

-----------------------------------------

The entire team was famished. They'd stuck around while Keller stitched up John's laceration which turned out to be less threatening than original expected, and now the whole group was storming the mess hall.

They'd just made it to the actual booth where the chef would serve their food, when they heard his cheerful voice.

"Colonels! Ronon, Teyla, McKay! It's a good thing you made it, we just got a fresh shipment in from Earth. A lot of the staff have been asking for more seafood since we can't fish here and all we have at the moment is meatloaf. So you can be the first to try out our new Crab Bisque! It turned out great!"

Sam and John looked to each other slowly, each speaking with their eyes of the horrible sense of humor the universe seemed to have, then both in unison turned back sharply and spoke as one.

"_We'll have the Meatloaf." _

"_We'll have the Meatloaf." _


	27. Spring

Prompt 62 – Spring

----------------------

A/N: just a sweet little moment, that and I got the Dilbert DVDs recently :P

----------------------

Sam never liked stuffy meetings, even worse when it was with the new honchos at the IOA who always insisted on completely revamping their timetables, and projected schedules that they'd spent months working out before hand. She'd taken to hanging Dilbert Cartoons in her office as a form of silent protest, but alas, only Sheppard instantly got the joke.

That had come as a surprise. She knew the man well enough to know he'd appreciate the sarcastic humor, but the way he instantly called her out on the timing of it with the IOA's visit was something that left her flabbergasted. Sam made a mental note and even scribbled it down in her notepad to ask him later where he'd heard of the "Drunken Lemurs".

Now though she was lethargic, she wanted to do nothing but go to her room, lock the door, maybe have a glass of wine or two, and go to sleep re-reading Steven Hawking's 'A brief history of time'.

What made the entire proceeding the absolute worst though, was that Sheppard had managed to weasel his way out of the whole thing with an excuse that some of the Botanists requested a ride from him with a Jumper, and he'd already filled all his paperwork out anyway so anything they wanted to change would come into effect later anyway. She'd almost ordered him to stay anyways, but to do so would seem childish and definitely lose her points with the new administrator Mr. Coolidge.

Bastards… both of them… well… at least Coolidge, John was just being a jerk for some reason. It bothered her that even being a jerk, she still wanted him around. Sam knew better than that, god, she almost married a complete and utter jerk almost 10 years ago… Sheppard had surprised her as he usually had no problem backing her up.

As she entered the corridor where her quarters were, something was on the floor in front of her door… she had no idea what it was but it was the most brilliant shade of pink she'd ever seen. Her curiosity took over, and despite wanting sleep like nothing else, she had to see what it was.

She picked it up and examined it. It was soft, velvety… organic… a petal. A flower petal. And off a few feet away… another. Now she _had_ to know what was going on.

Sam followed the now seeming trail of petals, all sorts of different colors. If she wasn't so tired she would have suspected something, but in her exhausted state, when Sam stepped into the large open ceiling room a few rooms down from her own filled to the brim with long trays of plants, flowers, and even some fruit trees, she didn't even care that John sat beside the door with a pair of what looked like strawberry daiquiris under an umbrella on a lawn chair. "Hey."

Sam was so tired she barely noticed John motion for her to sit on the lawn chair next to him. The beauty of the room and the dozens of brilliantly colored plants was overwhelming. "John… wha…?"

John chuckled, and stretched as he yawned his reply. "You approved this 2 months ago. A hydroponics garden to study all these plants and see if we can grow some of our own food this spring."

Sam finally came to her senses and looked at the relaxing Sheppard. "What? The hell? Why do you look like you're on the beach?."

John chuckled and motioned for her to sit. "Honestly, I felt bad about bailing on the IOA meeting. So other than announcing I'm gonna help you with whatever they've got you doing… Botany just wanted to finish moving the last of these plants and well… figured you'd like this place so you could sit back and relax,"

Sam giggled, and leaned forward to smell one of the flowers, it was almost like perfume. "It's amazing… is this what you've been doing all day?"

John shrugged and handed her the drink. "That and making these, you know how difficult it was to find the Pegasus equivalent of Strawberries?"

Sam accepted the drink and smiled. "You're telling me you spent the whole day setting up a garden?"

John nodded. "Well to be perfectly honest, Rodney dragged me along so he could be with Katie. But hey, life may have handed me a proverbial lemon, but I made a strawberry daiquiri out of it."

He held his glass out to toast, and Sam rolled her eyes as they clinked their glasses together. "So it _was_ you who left those petals outside my door?"

John made an inconspicuous grin. "Oh maybe… I seem to recall you saying once that you liked to relax in nature back on Cheyenne Mountain. Sooo…" He motioned over to another chair, this one off to the side and with a more private setting. "I had them set you up a little meditative area."

He got up and extened his hand out to her, Sam finally understood what he was doing and groaned emphatically "Awww… you _did_ plan all this!"

John chuckled as ehe took his hand and he lef her through. "For once, Guilty as charged."

Sam smiled and laughed in a dulcet tone. She explored her new private sanctuary that she now saw had 2 chairs and was a little surprised to see a fridge built into the floor. She looked to Sheppard and furrowed her brow. "Isn't this a little out of place?"

John shrugged. "Figured you'd want somewhere to chill your drink. This _is_ supposed to be a relaxing place and…" he leaned in. "Speaking from prior experience… meditating makes you thirsty."

Sam sat down and took a sip. The drink was surprisingly fruity. "Wow. That's all I can say… You _so_ didn't have to do this John."

John snorted. "You're right, but then again you _could_ accept this graciously."

Sam leaned over and smiled at John. "You know I'm probably never going to get to spend much time around here."

John nodded, but yawned. "Yeah but I've got the key too. Top shelf's yours by the way."

Sam didn't hide her laugh. She reached out and took his hand. "Now I get it… You want me to… stop and smell the pegasus roses?"

John smirked boyishly. "You could say that. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get chronic cubical syndrome."

Sam loved the esoteric banter she'd developed with John. If she weren't in charge of the expedition… well she just pushed that thought out of her mind. She'd have plenty of time to work it out in her new floral fortress of solitude.

"So hey, you never did tell me how you knew about Dilbert."

John shrugged as he smiled, He'd never told anyone this before but Sam was getting to be more than just a comrade and friend. "My dad hated em…which basically meant I _had_ to love em. He's a utilities mogul. Patrick Sheppard? Ever hear of him?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he did some contracting for the military in Iraq '92… wow. Now that i think about he does kinda look like you." Sam smirked. "Except for the hair of course."

John chuckled, and instinctively ran his hand through the thick forest of his hair. "Yeah… you can thank my mom for that. Not even my brother has it." He stopped there. It still bothered him that he hadn't spoken to either in years.

Sam noticed his reluctance, and not wanting to end such a nice gesture from him sourly, got up and waved him along. "Come on… I gotta go to sleep anyway. I'm sure you're wiped too."

John smiled and took her hand. "After dealing with Rodney and Schmoopy the botanist all day? You bet."

Sam giggled, and took John's arm in hers to walk her back. He didn't resist the close contact, but she could sense a little apprehension in his posture.

It wasn't till they reached her quarters that John finally spoke, obviously a little bothered by how easily she took his arm. "Sam… I know what this must look like…"

Sam shushed him, and leaning on the side of the door jam she noticed John blush slightly and become bashful all of a sudden. Sam giggled and opened her door. "Don't worry Sheppard. I'm not taking any of this the wrong way… but I'm not gonna pretend it's not there."

John seemingly bucked up his courage and leaned in slightly. "Then what are we gonna do about it?"

Sam smiled deviously. She was tired of John constantly taking the lead in the little friendly tango of theirs. So leaning forward, she placed a soft, and just slightly moist kiss on his cheek. "Have a good night John… thanks for the drink."

The door closed before John could say anything else. And in his mind he was screaming in an odd mix of ecstacy, elation, and downright terror. The one thought on his mind was. _'Did she just kiss me… and without an external reason? Oh crap… McKay is gonna kill my ass if he ever finds out."_


	28. Heart

**Prompt 047 – Heart**

---------------------------------------

A/N: Don't know where this came from… pretty angsty but since I'm rewriting "Realizations" right now my comedy and sarcasm are being focused there.

OH and forgive the final line Sam says… it was just too tempting.

---------------------------------------

"Rodney, this isn't going to be another horror show where I wake up in the infirmary and you're standing there going _'I'm sorry I nearly got you killed AGAIN Sheppard'. _?"

Sam smiled, and mentally chastised herself for laughing at such a dark joke. John and Rodney obviously cared about each other and their constant bickering was more like a married couple than bitter rivals. She recalled many similar debates between Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

Rodney had called them both down as he was convinced he'd found an Ancient Device that required John's Gene to activate. Sam and John were in the middle of a golf lesson and reluctantly came down. Neither said anything about their combined arrival, and Rodney was much too preoccupied with the device to notice.

Rodney vehemently denied any such implications. "What? No! Of course not, I mean… true, I don't know what this device is supposed to do, but that's why I called you down for. We've done a lot of testing and can't seem to find any purpose for this weird Mickey Mouse lookalike thing but I was hoping it just needed a stronger gene." He held the device up, it looked like a sphere with two smaller sphares on each end much like Mickey Mouse's ears.

Sam always loved this part, in all honesty Rodney had definitely become a much more likable person than when she first met him at the SGC years ago, but it was always oddly satisfying to see him get his ego knocked out from under him.

Sam remained silent as John moved into his pleased tone. "Oh so you're admitting I'm higher on the evolutionary chain than you are?"

Rodney growled, motioned with his head towards the device, and muttered. "Yes yes yes… We all know you're not the Neanderthal you pretend to be, I agree with your constant assertions that you're a Cro-Magnon or maybe a Piltdown man, Now stop stalling and see what this thing can do."

John rolled his eyes and reluctantly took the device in his hands. He fiddled with it for a bit before handing it back. "Nope, nothing."

Rodney made an irritated noise with his throat and handed it back. "How about you actually try this time?"

Sam snickered, it was so much fun to see the two of them argue and ponder over such a complicated yet simple looking device. It was almost cute to watch.

So when John held the two smaller spheres, gave it a squeeze and mentally thought 'Activate", then suddenly start trembling with an iron grip. It took her a second to react.

Rodney cringed in fear suddenly, seeing John having what appeared to be a seizure. "What…. Let it go Sheppard!"

Sam saw instantly that he couldn't, and his convulsing became worse. So she quickly picked up Rodney's notebook, and used it to smack the device from his hands.

The device flew off and clattered to a halt, but John stood for a second catatonic before falling to he floor as limp as a sack of potatoes. He didn't move at all, and his eyes simply stayed open, devoid of life. Sam knelt down to him and shook him "John! John!"

Rodney knelt down as well and tried to get him to move. "Sheppard! Wake up!"

Sam leaned over and put her head by his chest. She didn't hear or feel a pulse, and his breathing was incredibly shallow. "Rodney! Call the medics! He's in cardiac arrest!"

Rodney froze, this wasn't at all what he'd been expecting.

She tore open his shirt and took a deep breath before screaming. "Rodney! Get the medics here _now_! We need a defibrillator!" Sam put her hands on top of his chest, and began to pump. CPR would only keep his brain and heart from necrotizing but it was essential if he was going to live.

Rodney finally broke through his fear, and grabbed his radio. "Medical team to Science Lab 1! Hurry! Ohh Bring a defibrillator! Hurry!"

Sam was shaking, it had been so sudden and so silent that it was still hard to fully grasp that this had just happened. It was so disturbing to see John lying on his back, eyes open and no pulse through his skin, no breath going through his mouth. "Come on John… come on…"

He wasn't responding, but with the continued pumps she was hoping that the medical team would get here soon. She put her lips to his mouth and breathed in, forcing his lungs to keep oxygenating. Rodney silently stood off to the side silently muttering and cursing himself for being so stupid.

It was surreal, no sounds other than her palms pushing down on his chest, her lips touching his forcing his body to stay alive, and the slow hard breathing of the two still conscious people in the lab.

Sam realized just how much she needed John; that losing him would likely break whatever stability she had created for herself in this city. In the 2 minutes it would take for the rapid response team to arrive she began to understand what he meant to her. John may have been her XO in title, but he was also her friend, her loyal backup, and on many occasions, someone to make sure she was okay. In a way she loved him, and now it hurt like nothing else to think that she might never get the chance to know how he felt.

Who was she kidding? Why else would he have done all the things he's done? He cared about her too and that's what made seeing him lying near-death on the floor with a vacant stare all the worse.

Sam had often questioned what Love was… Did she love John right now because she would miss him terribly if he was gone? Did she love him because despite having had hardships like few others he maintained an positive outlook and kept her in high spirits? What was her definition of love?

In Sam's mind, love is when you care about a person so deeply, that losing them shatters your perception of reality. Love is when you can't imagine your life without them. By these standards she loved many people, Jack… Daniel… Teal'c… Hammond… Janet… Cassie… now she had another name to add to the list.

She loved John Sheppard, and it hurt like nothing she could imagine to think he might be gone.

Her eyes were moistened, the tears forming as she tried to keep control while pumping his heart for him. '_Please John… please don't die…please god.. please don't take him please…'_

The soft warm tears fell from her cheeks and splashed across his face, his expression unmoved. She wiped them away and kept on pumping, unwilling to allow even for a second the thought that this was the end.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, Dr Keller along with a pair of medics and orderlies each rushed in and took over. "What happened?"

Sam ignored them, working till the orderlies pulled her away, Rodney's voice seemed so far away. "He tried to activate that ancient device…" he pointed to the orbs on the floor. "it sent him into a seizure or something and Sam slapped it away… she says he's in cadillac arrest or something..."

At the mention of her name Sam came back into reality, and knew what she had to tell Keller. Rodney's dyslexia completely ignored. "Doctor... I've been giving him CPR until now. He needs…"

Keller nodded and waved the crash cart over "We got it… Get him up on the stretcher _now!_ EKG and BVM, Charge Defib to 200, STAT!"

It was precision. Within mere seconds they had the limp form of John Sheppard up on the retractable stretcher and a type of bagged pump over his mouth that one of the medics manually squeezed and filled, breathing for John. They finished ripping his shirt off, making sure to pull his dogtags out of the way.

The small chain the second tag was on snapped, and the metal strip fell to the ground. Sam instinctively knelt down and picked it up in what seemed a distortion of time. It seemed so slow as she looked at it.

She idly heard Keller scream _"Give me 200… clear!"_ and a dull thump as she examined it. In a way his entire life attached to this thin strip of metal.

His name… John D. Sheppard… what did the D stand for?

His social security number… followed by AF-SGO… Air Force Stargate Operations… just like every Air Force officer who worked in the SGC or on Atlantis…

John's Bloodtype.. AB… one of the rarest types…

A space, and then finally his religious preference… No Preference.

Sam knew he believed in God. They'd talked about it once and came to the conclusion that God had to exist… the math to explain everything they'd seen was just too unbelievable, too hard to accept that it all came by chance and luck of the draw.

Another scream from Keller, and another tear; Sam looked at the tag, doubled with a notched half, so it could be broken if they had to leave his body on the battlefield.

'_Please god… please don't take him yet… please…'_

"Give me 300… Do it!... Clear!"

A dull thump, and a sudden loud and pained wheeze. Sam silently wondered if God had listened.

---------------------------------------------

Rodney hadn't left his side since it happened, and despite wanting to be there for him, Sam had responsibilities to the whole base that needed to be taken care of no matter how much she just wanted to sit by him and hold his hand.

The rules, the accountability, the duty… what did it mean if she wasn't allowed to be with those she loved? It had kept her from being with Jack, and even though it wasn't for the same reasons, it kept her from being by John's side now.

John had survived, again, just barely. It was a habit of his that Sam found particularly annoying. Not that he survived, but rather that he kept walking up to the reaper and quite literally punching him in the face and laughing. Sam couldn't help but think that one of these days that Reaper's gonna duck.

Finally, after all the chaos of her day was over, finally did she have a chance to go see the man she'd almost lost today. Finally she could be alone with him and tell him to never do that again. To never make her cry like that again because she'd never get to hear his flirtatious witty remarks, see his deep set eyes look at her and realize she's the only thing on his mind. To never see that raked hair of his and wonder how he got such great lift.

The infirmary was quiet, and Rodney lay on a bed beside John snoring softly. Sam sniffled as she laughed and called Dr Keller over. "Doctor… what happened?"

Jennifer shook her head in bemusement. "He won't leave. He even threatened to start a lockdown in this room.." She snickered a bit but then grew serious "John's doing fine. He should be out of here tomorrow but only on light duties. His heart took a hell of a hit and he's exhausted." Keller bit her lip and sighed. "You saved him Sam. He wouldn't have made it in one piece if you hadn't given him CPR. That was quick thinking."

Sam gave a long drawn out sigh, and motioned to him. "Is he awake?"

Dr Keller clicked her tongue, checked the time, and then nodded. "No but you can wake him. Just don't take too long. I'm giving him a sedative before I sign off anyways so his heart can rest."

Sam nodded and moved over to the bed where John was. She quietly drew the curtains so they could have a bit of privacy.

He looked like a sleeping beauty, just waiting for a kiss to wake him. His chest softly rose and fell with each breath, his pulse strong, but slow on the EKG monitor. Sam sat on the stool beside him and stroked his face, running the tips of her fingers along his hair line. "_Don't you ever do that to me again you bastard…"_ her voice was barely above a whisper, more to herself than to him.

John stirred, and moaned softly as he woke. _"Why do I always get blamed when this happens?"_

Sam smiled, and softly caressed the side of his face _"Because it keeps happening." _

John shifted around and finally opened his eyes, only a narrow slit but he looked right at her. _"So it's my fault this galaxy keeps trying to kill me?"_

Sam scoffed and took his hand. _"Well… as your commanding officer you have to do everything I say…" _ She squeezed his hand softly, and fought back a tear. _"… and I order you to never scare me like that again."_

John snorted softly, and took a deep breath through his nose. _"I'll try ma-am… but I can't promise what I can't control."_

Sam sniffled and breathed out through her mouth. _"You're a lunatic you know that?"_

John smiled, and understood what she was saying _"Didn't you once tell me you had a soft spot for that fringe?"_

Sam couldn't help it and drew in a sharp breath. She mixed her laugh with sobs and brought his hand to her mouth. _"You're damned right…" _Sam kissed his hand softly and pulled out the single dogtag from her pocket. _"… Here… they dropped this when they revived you."_

John looked at the dogtag, sighed, and then laid back. _"No... I want you to keep it."_

Sam furrowed her brow. _"What? Why?"_

John smiled and yawned. _"So I have something to come back for…help me follow that order."_

Sam groaned, but felt her heart melt just a tad. That was dangerous. The man lying beside her was now one of the most dangerous men alive to her. And now she had to live with the fact that John Sheppard had managed to grab one of her heartstrings and wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"_So did they ever find out what that thing was?"_

Sam winced hard, Radek had told her a few hours ago and it had taken a good while to get past the irony, _"Yeah… it's an Ancient Defibrillator."_

John's groan of incredulity brought just about every Doctor and Nurse in the room down on top of him.


	29. Work

_**Prompt 89 – Work**_

_-----------------------------------------_

_A/N: I'm currently rewriting my original fic (Realizations) and got a copy of the official Air Force Frat Rules for research. This piece is inspired by reading those rules and seeing just how hard it would be for SGC personnel._

_ I'm a firm believer in Realism. So I've decided to bring in mention of the Fraternization Rules the Air Force currently has in place. (USMC and Army have similar rules as well)_

_They really didn't bring these rules up properly in the show. Of course I certainly understand that for entertainment purposes, certain things are ignored. _

_Just to clarify, these are the actual US Air Force Frat rules. I have the actual factual Instruction Page (AR 36-2909 is the actual Professional and Unprofessional Relationships instruction rules the Air Force uses. You can find it online if you like.)_

_Sorry to burst the bubble, (and raise the level of angst) but look at Article 5 of Instruction 36-2909._

_  
__**" …The custom against fraternization in the Air Force extends beyond organizational and chain of command lines. In short, it extends to all officer/enlisted relationships…"**_

_That why any shipping i do between military is always in secret, because hell would come down if it came out. (alas, that includes Sam/Jack for those shippers.)_

-----------------------------------------

Sheppard kept his voice calm. "Tell me Sergeant, how did you pass the reading exams to OCS?"

Air Force Master Sergeant Stevens was in Colonel Carter's office, with both her and Lt. Col. Sheppard giving him the verbal reaming of a lifetime. "Sir...?"

Colonel Carter drummed her fingers on her desk and leaned forward from her seat. Sheppard was by the door, preventing any sort of escape. "What he means to say is did you not read and fully understand the rules? Because that would certainly give you an excuse for your behavior other than any countless pejorative I could use."

_Sam hated having to do this. The Frat Rules were there for a good reason. But the SGC and Atlantis were so isolated from the rest of humanity that it was almost cruel. It hurt so bad to remember what had happened with Pete, and afterwards with Jack…_

Stevens didn't understand what the word pejorative meant, but knew it couldn't be good. Sheppard waited a second for his answer before speaking again. "Answer her Soldier."

Stevens knew hew was screwed, and royally. He'd spent the last few months on base getting to know everyone, and before he knew it, he got to know Air Force Warrant Officer Bolger just a little too well. Stevens knew it was wrong, and he knew the frat rules were there for a reason. But dammit they were both alive, and being in this galaxy with only themselves for such a prolonged period of time… what did they expect?

"Yes sir, No Ma-am, I…"

"Sir…" she interrupted him. "From this point on you call me Sir."

_That_ terrified him. Samantha Carter was by far the most lenient commanding officer he'd ever had, and she very rarely had anyone actually call her by her proper honorific. To piss her off enough that she demanded it…"Sir… No Sir, I do understand the rules."

She got up and stood in front of her desk, crossing her arms as if disappointed. "The Air Force instruction rules, which mind you, you had to sign off on when you joined, clearly state in Instruction 36-2909 that fraternization beyond professional relationships is strictly prohibited."

_God she was such a hypocrite… just yesterday John had given her a neck rub when she was complaining about not sleeping well… that was certainly unprofessional but just because no one had found out didn't excuse it…_

Stevens nodded. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? Sheppard moved in and continued. "…Which means you were all well and good until you and Warrant Officer Bolger decided to get drunk and wake up on the south pier to Major Lorne's foot in your ass…"

_Sheppard WISHED it had been him. He cursed the fact that it wasn't him who had found this man who had found someone he could feel close to. John would have torn him a new one verbally, but then told him that if it EVER came out to public like that again, he'd have him thrown through the Stargate back to the SGC for an investigation. God he hated being in charge sometimes._

Carter nodded, but Stevens noticed immediately a very slight sense of hesitation, it quickly faded and she looked down at him again. "Now, I want you to tell me what Article 36-2909 actually states about relationships between Officers and Enlisted Personnel."

_Sam knew the rules inside out, she'd gone over them with a fine toothed comb and knew they were iron clad. ANY officer or enlisted personnel that fraternized with another officer or enlisted personnel was breaking the rules. The one rule that had kept her from being fully happy in this perfect job._

Stevens racked his mind, all that came up was a giant neon sign that said _'Do not touch with 10 foot pole!'._ The fact was that with his friend Jim Beam in the way, he'd completely forgotten about it. "Sirs, Article 36-2909 clearly states that unprofessional relationships between Officers, Enlisted Personnel, or Officers and Enlisted Personnel are strictly prohibited."

Sheppard sat down across from Stevens and played with his fingers. "Do you know the difference between professional and unprofessional relationships?"

_Did John? Hell yes he did! He'd bent that rule so often it was only a matter of time before it broke on it's own. The biggest difference between John and the Sergeant in front of him was that John always… ALWAYS was careful with his movements. He gave Sam a small look, and wondered what circle of hell was waiting for him after this hypocrisy._

Stevens knew he had to answer truthfully. "Sir. Yes Sir."

Carter finished sitting down on her desk, and kept her voice firm. "No I don't think you do. Tell me Stevens, what was the last Professional thing you did with Warrant Officer Bolger."

_What was the last professional recreation she'd had with a man? John had taught her to swing a golf club… and it had been too easy… too comfortable for him to wrap his arms around her and guide her through the motions. She still remembered how warm his body had felt against hers. And this was beside all the other times they had gotten too close to each other… and didn't want to get apart._

Stevens thought about it, probably playing Frisbee on the pier right before they began the picnic that ended up with them in the same sleeping bag. "Sir, playing Frisbee on the south pier sir."

Sheppard fished the felt Frisbee with the wire mesh frame out of his bag, and set it on the table. Carter flinched ever so slightly, as if she were struggling not to laugh. Stevens made sure to control all his own emotions as these two people were now pretty much in charge of his future.

Carter grabbed the Frisbee and fiddled with it between her hands. "This… I'd be willing to accept. We all need some relief every now and again, and there are plenty of recreations that don't… warrant a hazardous situation."

_She'd played Frisbee with Sheppard and his team on the mainland a few weeks ago… after the Quarantine incident, they all wanted to get some fresh air and go for a swim… John had made it a perfect day for her… the best she'd had since she came here to Atlantis. That was unprofessional… and she'd do it again._

Stevens furrowed his brow slightly. What did she mean? Sheppard noticed and scoffed. "Since you're new, I'll give you an example." He rubbed his hands together and sighed. "As an officer, you go offworld. And going offworld carries a risk of encountering hostiles."

Stevens shifted in his seat, he didn't know where this was going.

Sheppard continued. "Warrant Officer Bolger may not be in your same chain of command, but she works as a combat engineer on an offworld outpost." He began to speak with his hands, emphasizing his point. "So hypothetical. You're there at the outpost and it comes under attack. Your squad leader orders your team back to the gate to get reinforcements and you're cut off from the outpost. What do you do?"

_John knew damn well what HE would do. He'd tell his CO to fuck off and save his friend. He'd done it enough times… and it was almost expected of SGC personnel… but it was an unwritten rule, and the ones that were written still had merit. God he wished they could just tell the IOA to screw off._

Stevens replied instantly. "Follow orders sir."

Sheppard growled. "Really? You wouldn't try and get to her?"

Carter looked away, as if recalling something. Stevens kept his answers consise. "It would cross my mind sir, but I would follow orders."

_Sam knew it would do more than cross her mind. She'd been saved, and had saved people in the same situation… times when they should have fallen back, should have regrouped, but instead tempted fate. Sam knew that if it came down to it, she would make the hard choice, but only after all other options had been exhausted. _

Sheppard grumbled. "You'd have to a cold bastard to do that soldier. And from what I've seen, you're the emotional type." Stevens didn't reply. "So you see the problem. And that's only the most obvious situation."

_John remembered Kolya… what he'd done to him, and how even though he'd ordered Weir to leave him, part of him wanted her to come after him. He hoped and prayed to whatever deity controlled the universe that Elizabeth didn't feel the same way about what happened on Asuras…_

Carter huffed, and then looked Stevens dead in the eye. "Emotional attachments are dangerous Sergeant. We're work in a hazardous environment and any one of us can be called upon to make hard decisions. You're an Air Force officer, one of the best Earth has to offer, so if we can't trust you to think objectively in every situation… then you need to reconsider your position here in Atlantis."

_Sam had often wondered if she would be capable of leaving this… Never in her wildest dreams when she was in University did she ever think she would be commander of a city untold eons old, and still the most technologically advanced thing in existence. Let alone the dozens, if not hundreds of amazing things she had done since joining the SGC. It was the last thing holding her back from taking what she wanted…what she sometimes thought she really needed._

Stevens was trapped, on the one, he could defend his relationship and probably be forced to leave Atlantis, he'd see Bolger maybe once or twice a year when she came back to Earth. On the other, they could try and break it up amicably and get on with their lives. Neither appealed to him as he'd gotten very close to the mechanically inclined woman. "Yes sir…"

Carter sighed, closed her eyes and then motioned for him to leave. "Get out my office Sergeant. Go see Bolger and figure out what you're going to do. I expect an answer tomorrow morning."

_God she hoped he made the decision to go. It would be so much easier… if a little hard on his for awhile. But he had more chance of being happy if he wanted someone to share his life with on Earth, than here in Pegasus._

The Sergeant stood up with a ramrod straight posture, saluted, and then left.

John and Sam both sighed emphatically, to both, the frat rules had long been a personal issue. "I get the rules you know?"

Sam turned to John as he sat down in the soft plush chair. He'd closed the door and the soundproofing kept their conversation private. "Yeah… so do I… and that's why I hate this part of the job."

John drummed his fingers long the armrest of the chair. "This isn't exactly the same type of situation as back on Earth though."

Sam nodded, seeing where he was going and feeling the same frustration. "Oh yeah, ever since we stepped through the gate this has been an iffy subject."

John watched as Sam sat down on the other plush chair, her hand on her foreheard in frustration. "You know… one of them has to go."

Sam kept nodding idly, she didn't want to have to deal with this… not now. And not when she was already thinking about this sort of stuff. "I'm leaning towards Stevens… it's easier to find a replacement soldier than engineer."

John palmed his face, and wanted to just say _'Screw the rules, they're human.'_ But knew better. Sam was very strong on the rules that made sense, and unfortunately this one made plenty. "I agree… he should have known better…"

Sam winced and began to muse. "I think we all do… but…"

John cocked his head and looked to her, she seemed so suddenly depressed. "Yeah… I know…"

Sam closed hre eyes and rubbed the side of her brow. "It's the one thing I hate about my job… I love everything else."

John had assumed as much. A lot of the ex-SGC personnel loved to gossip, and Sam and General O'Neill were always the subject of certain… suspicions. "I don't doubt it."

Sam turned to him. It was such a forward reply. "Excuse me?"

John shrugged. "It's inevitable… you work with a person for any significant period of time, and things happen…" He waited a second and then sighed. "or not…"

Sam realized he wasn't talking about her… John was talking about himself. "John…"

He shook his head and sighed. "Not here Sam… I don't wanna talk about this in the same place I just told a man to choose between a woman he loves and his career." John got up and went to the door. "We can talk about this later Sam… when I stop feeling like a freaking hypocrite…"

Sam didn't follow him, and instead cursed the rules that had kept her from having what she wanted, what she needed to be happy. She was sure John felt the same, and for just a brief moment Sam wondered what the IOA would do if she told them to screw off and did what her mind and body begged her to do.


	30. Blue

**Prompt 015 - _Blue_**

----------------------------------

A/N: Haven't done one of these in awhile since i've been busy working, but i actually wrote this while on the bus with my phone :P God must have invented Blackberries for this very reason as it would have been odd to pull my tablet out and start typing :P

---------------------------------

Sam's condition could best be described with one word. Blue.

Not to say she wasn't happy. Far from it Sam loved every day she spent on this fairy tale like city. It was quite literally a dream come true to command such a spectacular and legendary place.

Daniel was still itching to come back and study the database. Sam made sure to always send him reports, and even random blocks of data for him to pour over in his lab, probably hunched up with his hair messy, his beard itchy, and his hand jittery from all the coffee he'd drunken.

Thank god Cam and Vala were still back there. More than likely Daniel would have burned his heart out without people to look after him and make sure he got his recommended 8 (It never got that long) hours of sleep before getting back up to work more.

Teal'C helped as well when he was on Earth, but with the Free Jaffa Nation still struggling against the Lucian Alliance and the few minor system lords still around…

General O'Neill made it a habit to see Daniel at least once a month, and it was the e-mail that Daniel had sent her that had created the effect of blue in Sam right now. It detailed how Jack had taken Daniel to a little tea shop of all places that served "The Best Cake." According to O'Neill.

General O'Neill… it still didn't feel right to call him anything but his honorific. He more than deserved it, but constantly he would tell Sam to call him… Jack. It was difficult, 8 years callin him "Sir" and it was more than just a habit.

Even now, the open reply button was there, waiting to be archived and sent with the next burst transmission to Earth. Sam had gotten this far.

"_Hey Daniel,_

_I'm…"_

Daniel was always clueless about what was going on between her and General O'Neill. They'd done a criminally good job hiding it from people who might care, and even more so from those who thought they should care. But Daniel was always so deep in his books that he never noticed the tension in the air between them.

Maybe he subconsciously knew, or perhaps he ignored it. Whatever the reason was the words in the e-mail he'd sent her had darkened her typical sunny disposition to a depressive navy (Or air force in this case) blue.

"… _So when we're sitting down and he's ordering some ridiculously complicated white chocolate caramel Frappachino Al Pacino cake, the waitress started to tease us thinking we were father and son (God Forbid). One thing leads to the next and suddenly he's got her on his lap taking a bite of cake and telling me 'Watch Carefully Son, this is how it's done.". You would have died laughing it was so ridiculous, I sure did. I can't wait to tell Teal'c…"_

As much as Sam wanted to feel green, that jealous anger that she knew must have existed in some form, the wave of blue took precedence. General… Jack was still having fun, he was still living his life. Sam had decided that she still wasn't done being a soldier… and was now 2.7 million light years from Earth.

This feeling didn't have regret though. When she'd been offered the position, Sam had jumped at the chance despite the obvious… difficulties she might face. Now Sam had to live with the consequences of her decisions.

A knock at her door, and a boyishly charming voice. "You oughta see Dr Keller for that."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked up at John, who as always, stood with his shoulder leaning on the jamb yet somehow he still looked imposing. He was a little sweatier than usual and his bare arms looked pumped. God the man made black BDU's look good. His teasing was lighthearted, but Sam wasn't in the mood for teasing. "See the who for the what now?"

John snickered and as he strolled in, circling the front of her desk like some hawk. "See the Doc for whatever's causing that frownie face. Seriously it's disturbing to see that on you."

Sam scoffed and leaned back in her chair. The open and blank e-mail reply sitting in front of her could wait a bit. "Oh really? Why? What do I usually look like?"

John could instantly tell she wasn't in a good mood, and decided to do his best to make her laugh. "Like you aren't about to slap me for saying such an obviously sarcastic and stupid remark."

Sam managed to control her smirk. "Actually it'd be a punch, but you're on the right track."

John snickered and sighed as he leaned forward as well. "You know, I came here to ask you if you wanted to grab a bite. I just finished a sparring session with AR-3 and I was hoping to have some female company that isn't trying to kick my ass."

Sam couldn't resist to that one and smiled evilly. "Sorry, asskicking mode in engaged."

John shrugged and got up. "Oh well, I'll have to find Rodney and…" he made air quotes "…'convince' him to join me."

He got 2 steps to the door before Sam yelled after him. "Hey wait! I didn't say no!"

John pivoted on his heel and gave Sam a suspicious look. "I dunno… they've got burritos tonight and I was hoping not to get into a food fight. I've had enough of women beating on me today."

Sam winced and snickered out her nose as she held her forehead. "No projectiles… no ass kicking… just food… I promise. Just let me finish up here and we'll go."

John nodded, then motioned with his head. "Take your time, actually I gotta change and maybe grab a shower first." He tapped his earpiece. "Call me when you're done."

Sam didn't want to wait any longer. Dammit if Gener… Jack could be impulsive, so could she! "No wait! I'll just be a minute. I'm hungry too."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise, and kept quiet as Sam looked to her tablet PC. She finally knew how to reply to Daniel.

"_Hey Daniel.__I'm fine, thank you for asking.__ Will talk more next time, busy now. _

_Miss you, Sam."_

And as Sam got up after shutting her tablet off,she suddenly felt better.

The blue hadn't left, but it had certainly brightened.


End file.
